


Наших падших душ не коснётся больше зло.

by Vodolej



Series: Прощайся с детством, всяк сюда входящий (с) [3]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fights, Frottage, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Poverty, Street Rats, Violence, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... он не знал, что такое одиночество по той причине, что у него никогда не было друзей. Если бы у него появился друг, а потом исчез, он, возможно, и понял бы, что такое одиночество, ну а так оно составляло самую суть его жизни (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наших падших душ не коснётся больше зло.

Может быть, подумалось ему, таких вещей, как плохие или хорошие друзья, просто не существует, а друзья всегда просто друзья — те люди, которые стоят рядом плечом к плечу с тобой в трудную минуту и готовы помочь тебе. Наверное, они всегда стоят того, чтобы за них беспокоились и жили ради них, может быть, даже умирали за них, если в этом есть необходимость. Не хорошие друзья. И не плохие друзья. Просто те люди, кого тебе хочется видеть, кто занимает место в твоем сердце. (с)  
  
...Если уж он и собирается чего-то добиться, что рассчитывать может только на себя. (с)

 

Сильвестр отлично знал, что обозначают эти громкие звуки, полные радости – удачную охоту. Звучало все это даже весело, если слушать со стороны, если не ты – цель: смех, гиканье, азартные вопли. Что это обозначало в трущобах?

Обозначало это, что кого-то травят сворой и загоняют в темный угол, где всем, включая Господа Бога, на тебя насрать.

Либо уже загнали и теперь развлекаются на полную катушку. Иногда развлечения ограничивались битьем или унижением, но порой заходило и дальше. Иногда бесповоротно далеко.

 

Сильвестр прошел мимо, как проходил всегда, его чужие проблемы не касались, да только доносилось это игривое разноголосье именно из того переулка, через который он скашивал долгий путь домой. Сильвестру совершенно не улыбалось обходить десятой дорогой: через целых три улицы, стройку и ветхий проклятый дом Тьюнзов, выгоревший и торчащий, как единственный зуб во рту сумасшедшей старухи.

Конечно, если бы Сильвестра спросили, - к примеру, это мог бы сделать Койот, которому любопытство вечно не давало сидеть на жопе ровно, - он бы скорчил презрительную гримасу, сплюнул сквозь зубы и сказал бы, что не боится эту халупу и никогда не боялся.

Правда была в том, что Сильвестр боялся ее до дрожи. Все боялись. Господи, туда даже нарки не заходили, а нарки в трущобах были совсем уж конченые люди.

 

Короче говоря, он помялся у переулка, гоняя во рту жевательную резинку, потерявшую вкус, и шагнул в темноту. Облезлые дома стояли так близко друг к дружке, что если между ними и оставались переулки, то они всегда были зассанными и темными, даже в солнечный день. Сильвестр поморгал и присмотрелся, и когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, он увидел что у стальной сетки-рабицы, которую он обычно перемахивал даже без разбега, в луже помоев и натекшего с крыши дождя, скорчился какой-то уродец.

 

Сильвестр неожиданно для себя зевнул. Денек был реально дождливый и серый, с утра все накрапывало, да так и не распогодилось. Сильвестр честно собирался прийти домой после школы и поспать пару часиков, глаза ну просто слипались.

Он несильно и негромко постучал костяшками по деревянному щиту, прислоненному к стене и давным-давно рассохшемуся до дюймовых щелей между досками. Когда-то на щите было написано оранжевой краской «Осторожно», но за годы надпись оплыла, выцвела и почти стерлась, более-менее виднелись только буквы «сторо». Кто-то не очень грамотный, - Сильвестр подозревал, что это сделал Койот, с того бы сталось – подписал черным маркером «гамосеки». Так что теперь надпись выглядела как «…сторо…огамосеки». Маркер, к слову, тоже начал зеленеть и блекнуть. В трущобах что-то новое и хорошее держалось недолго. Хотя «гамосеков» вряд ли можно было назвать чем-то хорошим.

 

На шум обернулся Освальд, нахмурился и набычился, но тут же заулыбался, узнав Сильвестра.

\- Привет, мужик! – весело сказал Освальд. – Гляди, какую зверушку поймали.

Освальду было семнадцать, Сильвестру полгода назад исполнилось пятнадцать. «Мужиками» они называли друг друга с двенадцати. Здесь вообще все рано взрослели.

 

\- И че это? – спросил Сильвестр, без особого интереса разглядывая скорчившегося в луже уродца.

Парни Освальда, с которыми он быстро поздоровался за руку, вздернули уродца за хлипкие плечи и заставили встать. Сильвестр присвистнул – такого чудика он еще никогда не видел.

Парнишка был мелкий, лет двенадцать, может, очень тощий и очень грязный. А голова у него была несоразмерно большая, продолговатая и какая-то болезненно-уродливая, словно гнилая дыня, которую так и тянет пнуть, чтобы та взорвалась на куски от бродящего в ней разложения.

 

\- Дауненок, - хмыкнул Освальд. – Возле школы терся.

Один из парней Освальда звонко щелкнул уродца по лбу.

\- Я не дауненок, - совершенно нормально и абсолютно неожиданно ответил тот. – Отъебитесь от меня, недоноски!

Освальд захохотал; засмеялся и еще на Сильвестра посмотрел, приглашая разделить веселье. Мол, ты погляди, какая забавная зверушка, огрызается. Ты только погляди!

Сильвестр не улыбнулся. Он хотел спать, был голоден и немного зол из-за заваленного теста по химии. Миссис Бэл ему даже оценку не поставила, только написала красной ручкой: «Ты что, совсем идиот»?

Это было унизительно.

 

\- Держите его, - приказал Освальд, разом перестав ржать.

Он шагнул к уродцу и без размаха, но сильно ударил в живот. Сильвестр ходил в тот же боксерский кружок, что и Освальд, он знал цену таким ударам: в первую секунду боли нет, только ощущение тупого давления на кишки. И когда приходит изумление – тогда приходит и боль, она разливается широким потоком и захватывает все – ноги слабеют, тело покрывается липким потом, во рту пересыхает, а яйца втягиваются чуть ли не в желудок. Дауненок побледнел и свалился назад, в лужу, согнувшись пополам. Видимо, он ощутил и сухость во рту, и пульсирующую боль в кишках.

 

\- Че он тебе сделал? – равнодушно спросил Сильвестр. – Спер что?

\- Если бы спер, - фыркнул Освальд, самодовольно потирая кулак. – Хуле он тут ходит по нашему району? Нам такие хуесосы не нужны.

Он снова шагнул к уродцу, тот кое-как встал на четвереньки и покашливал розовой слюной.

\- Оставь, - неожиданно для себя сказал Сильвестр.

Освальд остановился и посмотрел на него с недоумением. Не мог понять, с чего это нормальный парень Сильвестр вдруг вступается за этого яйцеголового говнюка.

 

\- Да он же мелкий совсем, - Сильвестр пожал плечами, удивляясь сам себе и своему геройскому порыву. – Ну его нахуй, пачкать о такого руки.

Освальд несколько секунд рассматривал скрючившегося уродца, наблюдал за его смехотворными попытками встать на ноги. Парни тоже замерли в нерешительности. Уродец заваливался на бок, раз за разом попадая ладонью в лужу. В глазах Освальда было что-то неприятное, мерзкое, он не просто давал урок почтения, он наслаждался своим преподаванием. А мистер Том, тренер, говорил, что у хорошего бойца голова должна всегда быть холодной.

 

Наконец Освальд кивнул. На самом деле он не довел урок до конца и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что продолжит, когда рядом не окажется каких-нибудь ебаных моралистов. Такие, как Освальд, жили насилием, как вампиры, и без возможности кого-нибудь обидеть чахли.

 

\- Вали отсюда, - сказал Сильвестр, когда Освальд ушел и забрал своих ребят. Уродец, сидевший у сетки-рабицы, мешал ему перебраться на ту сторону.

Сетка зазвенела под тонкими, совсем еще детскими пальцами, уродец навалился на нее всем весом и кое-как встал. Задрал футболку и несколько секунд смотрел на уродливые темно-коричневые синяки, расплывшиеся медузами по тощему животу.

 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он наконец.

Голос у него был вполне приятный и совсем не подходил к недоразвитой внешности.

\- А? – переспросил Сильвестр, который не ждал, что к нему обратятся.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал уродец. – Они бы меня порешили тут.

\- Я ж тоже могу, - фыркнул Сильвестр и показательно принялся стискивать крепкие кулаки и хрустеть костяшками.

Уродец внимательно посмотрел на него – глаза у него оказались огромные и очень яркие, словно синие блюдца. Но взгляд был неприятный, отстраненный и пронзительный одновременно, словно это не глаза, а сканеры робота, лишенные человечного выражения.

\- Ты не можешь, - сказал он убежденно. – Ты добрый.

За «доброго» Сильвестр подошел к нему и врезал по лицу. Несильно, конечно, он же не Освальд, избивающий хлюпиков. Просто шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по щеке, демонстративно и унизительно. Щека была теплой и мягкой, чуточку влажной и грязной.

 

Сильвестр, первое время выходя на ринг, крепко получал от соперников именно потому, что не мог заставить себя ударить по живому, по теплой человеческой коже, под которой прятались хрупкие косточки. Били его беспощадно, так что мягкосердечность в итоге выбили.

 

И все равно, он шлепнул дауненка по лицу – и стал сам себе неприятен. Словно котенка пнул в пузо, или щенка… или мелкого ребенка вроде Лолы Банни. Дауненок отступил на шаг и громко сглотнул. Глаза у него стали обиженные и обреченные.

\- Вали отсюда, - процедил Сильвестр сквозь зубы. - А то еще получишь!

Он знал, что больше не сможет ударить, но уродец-то этого не знал, поэтому быстро развернулся и заковылял прочь, держась за живот и чуть согнувшись. Сильвестр вдруг заметил, что уродец почему-то носит футболку задом наперед. На тощей спине большая призма расщепляла луч на радугу. Сильвестр хотел было спросить, почему тот носит одежду неправильно, но тот уже ухромал, а Сильвестру, в общем-то, было наплевать.

 

Он схватился за торчащую из стены трубу и одним движением, доведенным до автоматизма, перебросил свое тело через сетку, поджав ноги и сильно замахнувшись рукой, приземлился, и поправил рюкзак.

Уродец, остановившись на границе переулка и улицы, наблюдал за ним. Но увидев, что Сильвестр оглянулся, он поспешил свернуть за угол. Сильвестра позабавила эта испуганная торопливость. Он натянул капюшон толстовки почти до бровей и быстро зашагал под дождем.

 

В такую погоду их компашке было негде собраться. Койот все порывался натянуть над их недоделанным шалашом полиэтилен, но такой большой кусок он не нашел, а как скрепить маленькие, они не додумались: целлофан рвался и не держался крепко, даже когда его пыталась сшить Лола, своими аккуратными крошечными ручонками, своими шелковыми  цветными ниточками, специально для девчонок.

В общем, в дождь и снег их обычное место было негостеприимным и холодным, так что Сильвестр просто пошел домой.

 

***

 

Сильвестр всегда проходил мимо чужих драк, такое уж у него было правило. Его самого особо и не били, даже когда он был маленьким. А уж когда он стремительно вырос, вытянулся за одно лето и записался на бокс – вообще перестали задевать. Типы, вроде Освальда, даже как-то начали водить дружбу и зазывать его в банду, но Сильвестр отказывался. У него была уже своя крошечная и дурацкая банда… и куда перейдешь, если у тебя на руках мелкая девчонка? Никакие «Крутые волки» или «Уличные мстители» не примут с Лолой, а без Лолы нет Багза, а без Багза их компания и не компания вовсе, а так…

 

В общем, Сильвестр бы и не отреагировал на шум из мужского туалета, если бы не услышал выкрикнутое со смехом «дауненок!». Это его заинтересовало, так что он свернул, толкнув дверь, выкрашенную белой краской, и зашел в туалет, сразу попав на любопытное представление.

В этой гребанной школе только двери и были белыми, и более-менее приличными, их закрашивали чуть ли не каждую неделю. Сами туалеты были засранные, вонючие и прокуренные. Зеркал, разумеется, не было, хотя, кажется, у девчонок было как-то помягче. По крайней мере, пока какая-нибудь жирная коза не порезала себе вены от несчастной любви.

 

Между двумя толчками втиснулся уродец. Сильвестр узнал его по большой голове – лицо у уродца было в крови, один глаз полностью закрылся. Уродец его не заметил. Он напряженно пялился своим голубым блюдцем на Феликса, а тот поигрывал ножом-бабочкой с элегантной легкостью.

Что странно, Феликс и Освальд не были братьями или вообще родственниками, но что-то схожее в них было. Освальд, правда, никак не мог закончить школу и уже отпустил бороденку, а Феликс был ровесником Сильвестра. Но в их рожах, в их физиономиях садистов и дегенератов, была некая общая склонность к насилию, почти истерическая возбуждаемость от вида слабого и беззащитного.

Освальд предпочитал кулаки, а Феликс – свой нож.

 

\- Здорово, - медленно проговорил Сильвестр.

Феликс посмотрел на него сначала настороженно, даже начал складывать жест «пошел-ты-нахрен-отсюда-мудила», но потом узнал Сильвестра и ухмыльнулся желтыми, прокуренными зубами.

\- Гляди на чудика, - сказал он, скалясь.

Сильвестр даже поежился, ему вдруг показалось, что это все уже происходило, словно он уже тут стоял и слышал эти слова.

 

\- Я сказал, хлебай! – рявкнул Феликс, обращаясь уже не к Сильвестру.

В толчке, в мутной желтоватой воде, плавала одинокая толстая коричневая какашка. Сильвестра замутило. Феликс со щелчком сложил и вынул нож. Уродец глядел на него, не моргая, и время от времени плевался кровью в сторону.

\- Это он что, в нашу школу типа ходит? – спросил Сильвестр, разглядывая его с отвращением и любопытством одновременно.

\- Прикинь! – фыркнул Феликс. – Такое чмо в нашу-то школу!

Вокруг них, на самом деле, было полно парней и всем было смешно, никто не хотел впрягаться за какого-то недоноска.

 

Голубое блюдце вдруг сместилось и посмотрело на Сильвестра, просканировало его от макушки, где торчал черный хохолок, до грязных кед. Выражение у этого блюдца не поменялось, но уродец узнал его - Сильвестр это понял. Узнал, но не ждал ни помощи, ни снисхождения. Сильвестр был для него одним из толпы, из массы ублюдков с тяжелыми кулаками и гадкими задумками.

 

\- Что он тебе сделал? – спросил Сильвестр.

Феликс перестал улыбаться, повернулся к нему и сказал, удивившись чужой тупости:

\- Да ничего.

Он и  в самом деле не понимал, к чему ненужные, глупые вопросы. Был смешной дауненок, который корчился и визжал, которого было легко затравить. Зачем сильному нужно оправдание? Право силы – уже оправдание… если оно на твоей стороне, конечно.

 

Сильвестр стиснул зубы, чтобы не сделать глупость, но слова как-то просочились сквозь щелочки и вырвались наружу.

\- Отъебись от него.

Феликс заморгал.

 

При его паскудной роже, одутловатой и стремительно жиреющей, ресницы у него были очень густые и очень длинные, и почему-то на фоне сизых прыщей это смотрелось как-то неприлично.

\- Че?

\- Я говорю, отъебись от него, - повторил Сильвестр. – Я его крышую, ясно?

Феликс убрал нож, почесал затылок и задумчиво посмотрел на пальцы, которые заблестели от кожного жира.

 

\- Ну а тебе он нахуя? – спросил он почти отчаянно, пытаясь понять, что к чему. – Он тебе что, дрочит? Или хер сосет?

В общем-то, он ничего унизительного для Сильвестра не сказал, но само предположение, что тот может трахать парней, было оскорбительным. Сильвестр тут же врезал, и когда Феликс согнулся, добавил еще раз по хребту.

Мистер Том говорил, что голова должна быть холодной всегда. А Сильвестр не мог взять себя в руки, ярость сорвала ему крышку, он внутри весь бурлил от переполняющей злости. Но Феликс уже лежал на полу, стонал и зажимал яйца руками, так что Сильвестр попытался успокоиться.

Вот поэтому его никто не трогал – когда он психовал, то превращался в одного из тех чокнутых, что жрали грибы - и под кайфом выкашивали целые войска. Ну, или не целые, но приличные такие части. Человек по сто за раз.

 

\- Иди сюда, блядь, - приказал Сильвестр. – Сюда иди, нахуй, не заставляй меня повторять.

Уродец отлепился от стены и медленно подошел к нему. Он был какой-то костлявый, весь изломанный, словно скелетик, хуево скрепленный проволокой, или фигурка человечка из бумаги, которую как следует помяли. Вроде и человек – но какой-то скособоченный и кривой.

 

\- Умойся, - поморщился Сильвестр, когда уродец доковылял.

Тот послушно повернулся и побрел к умывальнику, как робот. Сильвестр старался не смотреть на парней и делал вид, что не слышит заинтересованный шепоток. Никто не мог понять – зачем ему сдался этот чмыреныш. Феликс скулил и ощупывал яйца.

 

Уродец наклонился, грязная футболка задралась на пояснице, обнажив полоску очень-очень белой кожи и две торчащие косточки, между которых залегла глубокая рытвина позвоночника. Это зрелище показалось Сильвестру и странно возбуждающим, и отвратительным. Он отвел взгляд.

Уродец умылся и зафыркал, прикасаясь к ранам. Выпрямился и посмотрел на Сильвестра: из глубокого пореза на голове текла розовая вода; под глазом запекся синяк, почему-то не синий и не лиловый, а почти шоколадного цвета.

\- Пошли, - буркнул Сильвестр.

Уродец зашагал за ним.

 

\- Так, слушай, - решительно сказал Сильвестр, заметив неприятное внимание. На них посматривали, видимо, весть уже разнеслась по школе.

\- Ты снова меня спас, - тихо сказал уродец.

\- В третий раз я тебе сам шею сверну, нахуй! – пообещал Сильвестр. – Я тебе что, Санта? Не попадайся мне на глаза!

\- Ладно, - тихо ответил уродец.

Он пошел прочь, не оглядываясь и передвигаясь своим странным способом, как зомби из старого фильма.

 

***

\- Я что-то не пойму нифига, - заявил Койот, сидя на центральном пеньке, самом высоком из трех, и щурясь от яркого солнца. – Ты какую-то зверушку завел? Какую еще зверушку? Где нашел? Крыску?

Сильвестр отмахнулся от него и бросил рюкзак на тряпку, которую они однажды забыли на полянке. Сквозь тряпку пророс мох, прямо насквозь. Почему-то дальше тряпки рост не пошел, так на земле, среди травы, и виднелся зеленый бархатистый прямоугольник. Из раскрытого рюкзака Койота торчала какая-то ржавая железяка, Сильвестр едва не задел ее ногой.

 

\- Что это? – спросил Сильвестр, усевшись на соседний пенек. Когда-то тут, среди всего этого поля чертополоха, были деревья, но их зачем-то спилили еще до того, как их компашка нашла этот всеми забытый пустырь в зарослях. А очень удобные пеньки остались.    

\- А, да так, - лениво ответил Койот, выдыхая носом дым.

Он самым первым научился курить, а теперь учился всяким штукам – делать колечки из дыма и всякую другую фигню. Сильвестр уже протянул руку, чтобы забрать у него сигарету, но тут же отдернулся.

\- Чего ты? – лениво спросил Койот.

\- Я бросаю курить, - твердо сказал Сильвестр.

Койот засмеялся, показав зубы. В верхнем ряду не доставало двух штук. Желтизна старых синяков уже сошла с его кожи, но Сильвестр знал, что это ненадолго. Койота бил отчим.

 

\- Серьезно бросаю, - Сильвестр кивнул. – Джерри сказал, что если не брошу – о карьере можно забыть.

-  Карьерист, ебать! – фыркнул Койот. – Ты думаешь, что в самом деле станешь Мохаммедом Али?

\- Я думаю, что не хочу сторчаться к хуям в этой жопе, - буркнул Сильвестр.

Койот собирался что-то ответить, наверняка что-то едкое, но тут лапы чертополоха отодвинулись, и взъерошенный Багз втащил на руках Лолу. Гольфы у нее сползли, косички растрепались, в них запутались колючки, огромные голодные глаза горели, как фонарики. Брат и сестра Банни явно очень спешили.

  

\- Ты, правда, чуть не убил Феликса? – выпалил Багз, прилаживая ветки обратно.

Пустырь был идеально круглым, и по краям, как по нитке, зарос чертополохом и всякими другими колючками, поэтому никто до сих пор не нашел это чудесное место, никто не знал, что есть небольшой проход через заросли, и что проход этот ведет на небольшую лужайку.

Намного позже Твити, ставший частью их компании, совершенно серьезно скажет, что в природе не бывает идеальных окружностей, и наверное тут раньше был ведьмин круг или какое-нибудь местечко для жертвоприношений. Но это будет потом. 

 

\- Двинул по яйцам, - неохотно ответил Сильвестр.

Он вытащил упаковку мятных леденцов и сунул в рот один светло-синий леденец. Курить хотелось зверски. Другую конфетку он отдал Лоле. Третью забрал Койот, не спрашивая разрешения. Багз сладкое не любил.

\- Что за дауненок? – спросил Багз. – Это тот, новенький?

Лола, перестав обращать на них внимание, залезла на дальний пенек, расправив юбку, и достала из розового девчачьего рюкзака потрепанную книжку. Ее вообще не интересовали их драки.

 

\- Какой новенький? – заинтересовался Койот.

Он сунул сигарету в зубы, подошел к Лоле и принялся переплетать ей косички. Как ни странно, но у него это дело получалось лучше всех. Койот вообще самостоятельно научился вязать всякие морские узлы и плести из ниток узоры. Он даже вязать пробовал, но ему быстро надоело. Сильвестр подозревал, что это было связано с зуботычинами отчима, которому могло не понравиться «не мужское» дело.

 

\- В наш класс пришел новенький, - пояснил Багз, запрыгнув на освободившееся место. – Мы вместе ходим на химию и литературу. Выглядит как полный даун, только умный – ну пиздец как.

\- Умный? – удивился Сильвестр.

\- Да не то слово, - воодушевленно сказал Багз. – Я нихера не понимаю, что он там на доске чиркает, но вроде разбирается.

\- Я когда-то слышал про таких, - задумчиво сказал Койот. – Типа, дебил-дебилом, но в математике очень шарит.

Багз, у которого с алгеброй было плохо, приуныл. Лола шелестела страницами и с очень серьезным видом смотрела в цветные страницы.

 

\- А тебе он зачем? – вдруг спросил Багз. – Силь, тебе этот даун зачем?

\- Да незачем, - Сильвестр пожал плечами. – Проходил случайно и увидел.

\- И че? – заинтересовался Койот. – А, так вот про какую зверушку мне говорил Освальд. А я думаю, нахуя тебе щенок? И где бы ты его взял?

\- В пизде, - фыркнул Сильвестр. – Да ниче, дал Феликсу по зубам. Зверушку выпустил на волю. Все?

\- А, - равнодушно сказал Багз. – А я думал, что-то интересное.

\- Гринписовец, - фыркнул Койот. – Мать Мария, блядь.

\- Тереза, - поправил его Багз. - Мать Тереза.

Он забрал у Койота почти докуренную сигарету, затянулся и с наслаждением выдохнул.

 

\- Да хоть Хуеза, мне похер, - буркнул Койот. – Силь, ты поговорил с Бульдогом?

\- Ну, говорил, - вздохнул Сильвестр.

\- И что? – нервно спросил Багз.

Он понимал, что они не могут влиться в какую-нибудь банду именно из-за него. Вернее, из-за Лолы, но без Лолы Багз не мог, с малявкой было некому сидеть. 

\- Да ничего, - неохотно ответил Сильвестр. – Мутню водит, ничего не обещал.

Багз вздохнул и взъерошил очень светлые, серые волосы. Вздернул губу, от чего крупные передние зубы выдались вперед. Багз стал похож на огорченного бобра.

 

\- Не ссы, - сказал Койот, положив руку ему на плечо и чуть сжав. – Пробьемся.

\- Проебемся, - передразнил его Багз.

\- Плохое слово! – громко сказала Лола, глядя в книжку. – Я маме скажу, что ты говоришь плохие слова!

\- А ты захлопнись вообще, - посоветовал ей Койот.

Лола оскорблено посмотрела на него и поджала губы. Койот даже бровью не повел, нагло уставившись на нее в ответ.

 

Сильвестр, совершенно не к месту, вдруг подумал, что еще пару лет – и Лола подрастет. Не то, чтобы очень – но так, что за ней начнут бегать всякие мудилы, зачатки ее сисек уже чуть-чуть натягивали футболку.

И судя по всему, Койот станет первым, кто заглянет ей между ног. Он уже вел себя снисходительно-покровительственно. Ничего удивительного, если в какой-то момент…

 

\- А? – повторил Багз, подергав его за рукав. – Оглох?

\- Что? – спросил Сильвестр и потряс головой.

От желания курить ему даже дурно стало. Он торопливо вытащил новую карамельку и сунул под язык.

\- Я говорю, с химией пиздец? – терпеливо повторил Багз.

\- Да вообще, - простонал Сильвестр, моментально забыв о чужих проблемах и вернувшись к своим. – Меня, нахуй, на второй год оставят.

\- Тупой, - дерзко сказал Койот, который как раз на второй год ни разу не оставался, хотя не производил впечатления умника.

\- Я тебе вьебу, - пообещал Сильвестр, показав ему кулак.

Он не был тупым, он просто открыл для себя волшебный мир ринга, и все ненужные школьные предметы, которые ему и раньше не особо нравились, теперь вообще казались какой-то липучей помехой.

 

Багз еще недолго покрутился, потом забрал Лолу и они ушли домой.

 

\- Слушай, - как-то неловко сказал Койот. – Я хочу привести сюда Бетти Буп.

\- Зачем? – удивился Сильвестр.

\- Ты точно тупой, Силь, - с издевательской нежностью сказал Койот. – Зачем я могу притащить сюда Бетти? Чтобы выебать, конечно! Тебе что, вообще башку отбили?

\- Бетти девчонка, - поморщился Сильвестр. – И трепло. Она всем расскажет про наше место.

\- А я ей глаза завяжу! – обрадовался Койот, он чуть слюнки не пустил от возбуждения.

Сильвестр снова поморщился, теперь уж потому, что смотреть на перевозбужденного друга было не слишком-то приятно.

\- Как хочешь, - сказал, наконец, Сильвестр. – Засветишь наше место – будешь искать новое.

\- Да понял, - отмахнулся Койот.

Он забрал рюкзак, бережно поправил непонятную железяку и свалил.

 

Сильвестр тоже пошел домой и почти у самого крыльца понял, что за ним наблюдают. Между лопаток возникло неприятное ощущение чужого взгляда. Он резко повернулся и заметил светлые волосы, которые разом метнулись за угол соседнего дома. Сначала он решил, что это Банни, но зачем тому прятаться? Сильвестр тут же рванул в ту сторону – и практически сразу налетел на уродца. Тот едва удержался на ногах.

 

\- Ты! – рявкнул рассердившийся Сильвестр.

В нем поднялась холодная волна ярости от того, что этот чмошник его преследовал.

\- Погоди, - торопливо прошептал тот, моргая единственным открытым глазом. – Погоди, послушай.

Сильвестр ткнул его в плечо, уродец все-таки не устоял и шлепнулся на задницу. Он как-то сдавленно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, словно пытался сдержать вопль боли. Сильвестр отлично знал это ощущение, когда болит все тело и болит так, что чуть-чуть - и начнешь кричать вслух, как раненое животное.

Он успокоился и, скривив губы, уставился на дауненка.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Ты ж меня два раза уже спас, - прошептал тот, глядя Сильвестру в живот. – Я тебе должен.

\- Отсосать что ли хочешь? – фыркнул Сильвестр. – Обойдусь.

Тот покачал своей большой головой.

\- Могу помочь с тестами, - сказал он. – С домашней работой.

\- Ты? – расхохотался Сильвестр… и заткнулся, вспомнив, что сказал Багз.

Уродец сидел смирно и ждал его решения.

\- Ты вроде в химии разбираешься? – спросил Сильвестр неуверенно.

Тот кивнул.

\- Сделаешь мои тесты?

Уродец снова кивнул, но теперь поднял взгляд и посмотрел Сильвестру в глаза.

\- Когда? – спросил он покорно.

\- Сейчас, - пожал плечами Сильвестр. – Пошли, я тебе отдам.

Уродец поднялся и побрел за ним, даже не отряхнув штаны.

 

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Сильвестр, чтобы не молчать.

\- Твити, - ответил уродец.

\- Твити? – переспросил Сильвестр. – Это имя для гребаной канарейки.

Твити пожал плечами.

\- Какое уж есть, - сказал он тихо.

\- У тебя ломка? – настороженно спросил Сильвестр, заметив, что тот снова двигается неестественно… как зомби в самом деле.

\- Я не наркоман! – твердо и неожиданно зло ответил Твити.

Это был первый раз, когда он как-то выразил эмоции, причем сделал это достаточно жестко. Сильвестр осекся от неожиданности.

 

\- Жди тут, - сказал Сильвестр, пропустив его в гостиную.

Твити кивнул,  и принялся осматриваться. Руками он ничего не трогал. Сильвестр сбегал наверх, захватил стопку долбанных тестов по химии и спустился вниз. Твити оказался уже на кухне. Он задумчиво чесал затылок и смотрел на стол, на блюдо, в котором лежали пончики. Сильвестр, вообще-то, пончики не ел.

 

Твити шумно сглотнул слюну и посмотрел на распечатки.

 - Ты уж постарайся, - сказал Сильвестр.

Он совершенно не собирался кормить дауненка своими пончиками, он же не эта… мать Тереза, или как там ее.

Твити кивнул, его открытый голубой глаз так и поворачивался, будто сам собой, к блюду на столе.

\- Если будет сделано хуево – я сам тебя дерьмом накормлю, - пригрозил на всякий случай Сильвестр. – Ясно?

\- Да, - ответил Твити, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но в животе у него заурчало.

Твити смутился.

 

\- Завтра принеси в школу, - приказал Сильвестр. – Давай, вали, попутного в горбатую.

 

***   

Сильвестр поднырнул под ветки, позволив им щекотно погладить себя по лицу и макушке, и очутился на полянке. Теперь-то он понял, что это за нелепые звуки – Койот трахал Бетти Буп. Даже матрас где-то раздобыл, хоть и не первой свежести.

 

Глядя на этот желто-полосатый тошнотворный матрас, на раздвинутые, голые ноги Бетти, и потного жилистого Койота между ними, Сильвестр вдруг понял, что их детство, видимо закончилось. Продавленный, потертый матрас, на котором лежала девчонка с разведенными ножками, не шел ни в какое сравнение со всеми их прежними попытками стать взрослыми. Это не сигареты тырить и не покупать с рук самокрутки. Что-то закончилось, а началось новое. И, что самое странное, произошло это не в этот момент, когда Сильвестр увидел ебущегося Койота, - выглядевшего идиотски, кстати, - а немного раньше. Просто никто не заметил, как все они перешагнули новый рубеж.

 

Койот обернулся на шум, его голая спина блестела от пота, пот затекал крупными каплями в поясницу и впитывался в край приспущенных джинсов.   

\- Уебывай, - сказал он задыхаясь. – Вали отсюда.

Бетти выглянула из-за его плеча и кокетливо улыбнулась.

\- Привет, Сильвестр, - сказала она жизнерадостно, совершенно не смущаясь зрителя.

\- Привет, Бетти, - ответил он, кинул рюкзак на мох и уселся на пенек.

Койот оскалился, но потом решил, что нечего терять время.

 

Зрелище было и мерзопакостное, но и привлекательное именно своей отвратительностью. Сильвестр и не подозревал, сколько, оказывается, в порно было всякой ретуши, и как ловко из этого потного недоразумения делали что-то возбуждающе. Больше всего траханье походило на какого-то дурацкого паука-многоножку: ноги Бетти торчали вверх и чуть покачивались, Койот упирался коленями в землю и время от времени тянул носки как заправская балерина. Сильвестр даже кулак закусил, чтобы не ржать. Но в целом, это все выглядело как-то гадко, да и звучало примерно так же – хлопки кожи, хлюпанье, фальшивые, показательные стоны Бетти. Сильвестр задался вопросом – а понимает ли Койот, что Бетти имитирует, или ему там, внутри и чуточку снаружи, кажется, что он неебический половой гигант?

Бетти, которой, кажется, вся эта возня тоже надоела, начала стонать чаще и быстрее. Стонала она красиво – хоть сейчас порнушку озвучивай. Койот тоже начал поскуливать, он весь как-то подтянулся, на руках выступили сухие мускулы.

 

Ветки отодвинулись в сторону и Багз, как обычно, затащил Лолу на руках. Он охнул от неожиданности, заметив, что происходит на матрасе, и попытался утащить ее обратно, но Лола увернулась, целеустремленно протрусила через полянку, уселась на пенек, рядом с Сильвестром, и принялась наблюдать огромными немигающими глазенками.

 

\- Фу бля, - скривился Багз. – Зачем тут?

\- Не мешай, - хмыкнул Сильвестр. - Не нравится – не смотри.

\- А тебе что, нравится, что ли? – спросил Багз брезгливо.

Он попытался закрыть ладонью Лоле глаза, но та больно укусила его за руку и вытянула шею, продолжая таращиться.

Бетти снова выглянула из-за плеча Койота и улыбнулась Лоле.

\- Привет, малышка, - сказала она, не забывая постанывать.

Койот вдруг задрожал и вскрикнул. Руки у него вздрогнули и обмякли, он лег на Бетти и несколько секунд громко дышал, изредка подрагивая всем телом.

 

\- Нахуя ты сюда ее привел? – спросил Багз, глядя в сторону.

Бетти скривила губы, бесцеремонно спихнула с себя Койота и, даже не думая сдвинуть ноги, поглядела на Сильвестра.

\- Сигарета есть?

\- Есть, - ответил за него Койот.

Он сел, отполз в сторону и вытащил из куртки пачку. Одну сигарету он прикурил и отдал Бетти, другую взял сам. Бетти затянулась и посмотрела на Сильвестра, загадочно улыбаясь.

\- Будешь? – спросила она и покачала бедрами.

Сильвестр сначала не понял, что она ему предлагает. Он подумал, что речь о папироске, но тут до него дошло, что Бетти предлагает себя. Он на секунду представил, как будет сейчас корчиться и позориться перед друзьями, потеть и пыхтеть, как придурок Койот.

\- В следующий раз, - сказал он вежливо. – Спасибо, Бэт.

Бетти поскучнела и захлопнула ноги.

 

Койот встал и встряхнулся, как собака, которую окатило водой. Он быстро стащил резинку, завязал ее узлом, размахнулся и зашвырнул подальше, в чертополох. Лола немигающим взглядом смотрела на голые ноги Бетти, Багз морщился и неодобрительно косился.

 

\- Заебись, - весело резюмировал Койот. – Спасибо, милая.

Бетти едва слышно фыркнула, легла на спину и принялась курить, рассматривая серое небо.

\- Проваливай с моего пенька, - предложил Койот, пихая Багза локтем в бок.

\- Отъебись, - злобно ответил тот и, приглушив голос, спросил:

\- Ты зачем сюда привел эту шалаву, дятел? Хочешь наше место засветить?

\- Я ей глаза завязал, - отмахнулся Койот. – Ничего она не засветит.

Багз заметно растерялся и перестал дуться. Койот затянулся, докурив сигарету до середины, взял двумя пальцами за фильтр и поднес к губам Багза. Тот тоже затянулся и даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Банни были беднее церковных мышей, денег на сигареты у Багза не было, а привычка курить уже выработалась.

 

Сильвестр похлопал по карману, нащупал коробочку с леденцами и закинул в рот сразу пару штук. От желания закурить голова пошла кругом, но он пока держался.

 

\- Чего ради такие жертвы? – спросил Койот, ухмыляясь своей обычной глумливой улыбочкой, острой, едкой и вызывающей желание дать ему в ухо.

\- Карьера, помнишь? – просто сказал Сильвестр. – Боксеры не курят.

\- Ну, боксеры – может, - согласился Койот. – А ты-то причем?

Сильвестр в ответ треснул его по уху, не сильно, но доходчиво. Койот поморщился.

\- Ебанулся что ли? – спросил он с легкой обидой, растирая место удара.

\- Эй! – вдруг рявкнул Багз, увидев что-то за спиной Сильвестра. – Какого хера?

Сильвестр тоже обернулся – Лола больше не сидела на пеньке, а опустилась на колени на матрас и таращилась на пирожок Бетти с лучших мест этого кинозала.

Багз подскочил к Лоле и попытался ее увести, бросил взгляд на выставленные прелести Бетти и покраснел до ушей.

 

\- Отвали от крошки, педрила, - лениво проговорила Бетти. – У нас женский разговор.

\- Багз, отстань, - потребовала Лола, отмахиваясь от его рук.

\- Что ты завелся? – удивился Койот. – Дай девочкам потусить.

\- А сифак потом ты ей лечишь будешь? – огрызнулся Багз.

Бетти посмотрела на него, по ее лицу пробежала какая-то недобрая тень. Сильвестр сообразил, что Багз Банни – единственный, с кем Бетти не кокетничала. Она либо не обращала на него внимания, словно он был пустым местом, либо смотрела так, словно хотела выцарапать глаза.

 

\- Какой еще сифак? – фыркнул Койот, сгреб его в охапку и оттащил к Сильвестру.

\- Слышишь, придурок, - прошипел он еле слышно. - Заткнись и не отсвечивай, а то она мне больше не даст.

\- Она тебе и так не даст, - отмахнулся Банни. – Ты жалок.

Конечно, Койот ему сразу же врезал, они сцепились и покатились по мху, по сваленным кучей рюкзакам.

Сильвестр помассировал переносицу. Его с некоторых пор начало раздражать это бурное детство – то они раскуривают одну сигаретку на двоих, чуть ли не рот в рот, то пытаются друг друга задушить. Несерьезно это все.

 

Он вздохнул и поймал взгляд Бетти, с удивлением осознав, что их мысли сходны. Бетти смотрела на него, как на взрослого, без слов давала понять, что относится к нему иначе, и если он, например, расстегнет ширинку – она не станет возражать против его компании.

Сильвестр побагровел, схватил за шиворот Лолу и усадил ее на пенек, потом подошел к катающемуся и рычащему клубку, присмотрелся и выцепил оттуда взлохмаченного Банни. Койот потянулся было за ним, но Сильвестр пнул его в грудь, не так, чтобы переломать ребра, но ощутимо. Койот свалился на спину и закашлялся, Банни потрогал себя за подбородок, поплевался кровью и потыкал пальцем в шатающийся зуб.

\- Сука, - выдохнул он со злобой.

\- Сам такой, - вякнул снизу Койот.

\- Проводи девушку, - приказал ему Сильвестр и заставил Багза сесть.

 

Бетти неохотно поднялась, натянула трусики и поправила чулки. Койот крутился вокруг ее, отпускал шуточки и пытался помочь, но Сильвестр уже отчетливо видел, что с Бетти Койоту больше не выгорит, он ее разочаровал.

\- Клоун ебаный, - прошипел Багз, зализывая содранные костяшки.

Койот, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Бетти фыркнула, проходя мимо Лолы, погладила ее по голове.

 

\- Что на тебя нашло? – спросил Сильвестр, закинув в рот еще пару леденцов и один отдав Лоле.

\- Да скотство это, - ожесточенно сказал Багз. – Зачем тут устраивать… это?

\- А что тут такого? – удивился Сильвестр. – Это ж не церковь.

Багз посмотрел на него и скривился.

\- Тебе что, смотреть понравилось? – спросил он, прищурившись. -  Может ты у нас того? С отклонениями?

\- А мне понравилось, - вдруг пискнула Лола. – Она сказала, что это приятно.

\- Мало ли, что эта пизда наплела! – взорвался Багз. - И думать вообще не смей!

Лола посмотрела на него своими огромными голубыми глазищами и громко фыркнула.

 

\- Точно ебнутый, - покачал головой Сильвестр. – Не ори на малую.

\- Пошел ты! – Багз вскочил на ноги и собирался что-то добавить, но тут появился Койот.

\- Слышишь, - сказал он растерянно. – Там твой дауненок ошивается, сказал, что тебя ищет. Ну я ему дал пару раз в зубы, чтобы нахуй шел…

Сильвестр сначала кивнул, но потом до него дошло, о чем говорит Койот.

\- Чего? – переспросил он. – Сюда его тащи!

\- Зачем? – оторопел Койот.

Он не надел футболку, поэтому чертополох уже оставил на его плечах и руках длинные тонкие царапины, набухшие алым.

\- Пошел и привел! – рявкнул Сильвестр.

Койот обиженно скривил губы и нырнул в заросли.

\- А дауненок тебе зачем? – спросил Банни, который уже остыл.

Он вообще быстро отходил.

\- Надо, - коротко ответил Сильвестр.

 

Койот выпихнул обескураженного Твити на поляну. Твити заморгал от неожиданности, покрутил головой, осматриваясь по сторонам. Синяки на его лице казались пятнами акварели – и синие, и лиловые, и розовые, и желтые, и даже зеленые.

\- Вот твой драгоценный дебил, - буркнул Койот. – Доставил с почетом, пользуйся.

\- Он нас видит? – спросила Лола.

\- Ну да, - ответил Койот, тоже с интересом разглядывая Твити. – Он недоумок, а не слепой.

\- Я не недоумок, - вдруг сказал Твити.

Его голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Лола едва не свалилась с пенька.

 

\- Ого, - сказал Твити уважительно. – Крутой схрон. Марихуану выращиваете?

\- Нет, - буркнул Сильвестр. – Ты принес?

\- Ну да, - ответил Твити и посмотрел на него обоими глазами. Под левым сизая кожа чуть-чуть припухла, но глаз открылся, хоть его и залило синяком.

Он показал черный, потертый пакет, вытащил оттуда бумажную стопку.

\- Это что? – заинтересовался Банни. – Что у вас за дела?

\- Он мне химию сделал, - сказал Сильвестр. – Спасибо, конечно.

 

Твити отдал ему пакет и сунул руки в карманы. Возникло неловкое молчание – прогнать его было неудобно, а сам он не уходил, только осматривался и иногда жмурился, когда солнце попадало ему на лицо.

\- Тебе пора, - жестко сказал Сильвестр, сообразив, что надо бы сворачивать эту паузу.

Твити поглядел на него и заметно приуныл.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Ну пока.

 

\- Погоди, - вдруг позвал его Банни. – А ты всем делаешь домашние задания?

\- За бабки, - согласился Твити.

Он чуть ссутулится, его перекашивало на одну сторону, из-за побоев, наверное.

\- На дозу? – язвительно спросил Койот, но ему никто не ответил.

\- А, за бабки, - огорчился Банни. – Не, бабла у меня нет.

Твити пожал плечами.

\- Ты че, ему платил? – спросил Койот, тронув Сильвестра за плечо. – Этому торчку?

\- Ему бесплатно, - ответил за него Твити.

\- Это за какие такие заслуги? – удивился Койот.

\- Он меня спас два раза, - пояснил Твити. – Поэтому ему просто так.

Сильвестр ощутил, что краснеет. Все смотрели на него с любопытством, не сильно это было приятное ощущение. Словно голышом стоишь посреди школы. Ну, может не настолько плохо, но и не очень-то хорошо.

 

\- Тебе пора, - повторил Сильвестр, отдавая себе отчет, что почти грубо прогоняет Твити.

Тот перестал едва заметно улыбаться и ссутулился еще сильнее.

 

\- У меня есть вот, - сказала Лола, проскользнув у Сильвестра под рукой.

Она протянула Твити сэндвич, надкушенный, но почти целый.

\- За еду можно?

Твити громко сглотнул, желудок у него запел и тут же заткнулся. Твити порозовел теми местами, где не был синим или зеленым.

\- За еду можно, - согласился он. – Почему бы нет?

\- Мне надо математику, - скромно сказала Лола.

\- Сделать или пояснить? – деловито спросил Твити, обтирая руки о грязную футболку.

\- А ты можешь объяснить? – обрадовалась она.

\- Ты платишь – я делаю, - коротко сказал Твити и вгрызся в сэндвич так, словно тот был пищей богов, а не какой-то жалкой композицией из пары кусочков хлеба, лука и котлетки из говна и бумаги.

 

Сильвестр почти не слышал, что Твити поясняет Лоле. Койот курил, сидя рядом и регулярно задевая Сильвестра локтем по боку. Багз тоже прислушивался. Лола кивала, Твити тыкал ногтем в ее тетрадку.

Сильвестр пытался не задохнуться от стыда. Все они были более-менее неблагополучными детьми. Койота избивал отчим, у Банни была только мать, и та гробилась на трех работах, лишь бы дети могли учиться в школе. Родителям Сильвестра было на него наплевать. И только Твити был настоящим отребьем. Дома у него, судя по его виду, не было, он был обычным бомжонком, уличной крыской. И вот этому голодному дауненку он, Сильвестр, пожалел пончик. Ебаный пончик, которых дома было полно, которые он сам не ел.

Ему стало так стыдно, что он с силой закусил язык, надеясь перебить болью мучительное чувство стыда.

 

\- Слыш, - громко и дерзко позвал Койот. – А на чем твоя маменька сидела, пока ты в ее духовке готовился?

Твити вздрогнул.

\- Отвали, - недовольно сказал Багз. – Не мешай, еблан.

\- На крэке, - ответил Твити. – Сейчас на героине. Поэтому я выгляжу как дебил. Еще вопросы?

Койот растерялся. Сильвестр невольно улыбнулся – Койота вообще редко что-то смущало… не считая его отчима-мудака.

\- Можем все сесть в кружок и поделиться своими проблемами, - холодно сказал Твити. – Ты начинаешь.

Багз заржал, запрокинув голову и показав выступающие передние зубы. Койот побагровел от злости. 

\- Не залупайся, чмошник, - предупредил он сердито. – У меня запал короткий.

\- Это мы заметили, - фыкнул Багз и подвигал бровями, намекая на нечто пошлое.

Койот рванулся к нему, но Сильвестр схватил его за воротник и усадил рядом. Твити, потеряв к ним интерес, снова принялся втолковывать что-то Лоле. Забрал у нее ручку и начал писать в конце тетрадки.

Лола моргала. Багз тоже обратился во внимание.

 

\- Это он что, типа гений? – тихо спросил Койот.

\- Ну вроде что-то соображает, - так же тихо ответил Сильвестр.

\- Эй ты, умник лупоглазый! – снова громко позвал Койот. – Может, ты и винт варить умеешь?

\- А у тебя нитропропен есть? – невозмутимо спросил Твити. – Или может эфедрин завалялся? Если есть – я могу.

Койот заморгал.

\- Он не знает, что такое нитропропен, - сказал Багз.

\- Можно подумать, ты знаешь! – огрызнулся Койот.

\- А мне винт не нужен, - Банни пожал плечами.

Твити посмотрел на одного, потом на другого. Потом на Лолу.

\- Они идиоты, - сказала она, сморщив нос.

Твити улыбнулся, нескольких зубов слева у него недоставало.

 

\- Так ты нарк или нет? – спросил Койот, который никак не мог уняться.

\- Нет, я не нарк, - спокойно ответил Твити.

\- Но похож, - гавкнул Койот, он даже ерзал, так его Твити раздражал.

\- А ты похож на хуесоса, - ответил Твити. – Ты хуесос?

Багз начал визжать как гиена, сложившись пополам и держась за живот.

 

По крайней мере, теперь Сильвестр знал, почему Твити так часто бьют – держать язык за зубами тот то ли не умел, то ли не хотел.  

 

Он скрутил хрипящего от ярости Койота, прижав его щекой к нагретому, шершавому срезу пенька.

\- Ты – уймись, - приказал он Твити. – Закрой свое ебало, доступно?

\- Да, босс, - смирно ответил Твити.

 

У него так легко сорвалось это словечко с губ, что Сильвестр остолбенел. Его вроде бы считали главным в этой компашке, но никто не думал говорить ему «босс», а Твити сказал это как что-то само собой разумеющееся.

И в самой глубине души, в местечке отведенном для грязных и темных мыслишек, Сильвестр вдруг подумал, что так же легко Твити может сказать что-нибудь сладкое и непристойное, например «папочка».

 

Сильвестр встряхнул Койота, сдавил его тощую шею, усмиряя. Тот захрипел еще громче, но потом затих и застонал. На его загорелой грязноватой коже остались побелевшие отпечатки, которые моментально начали наливаться краснотой.

 

\- Еще посчитаемся, недоносок, - со злостью сказал Койот, искоса поглядывая на Твити. – Потом, в другой раз.

Твити кривовато улыбнулся, наверное, он что-то подобное слышал каждый день по сто раз.

 

*** 

Лола вышагивала с независимым видом. Она была еще слишком маленькой, чтобы понять – как это круто, когда рядом с тобой запросто ходят большие парни. Но своим коварным женским естеством уже понимала, что другие девочки, которые постарше, не просто так на нее смотрят. Сильвестру было смешно, но он старался не слишком ухмыляться.

 

Однако когда Лола демонстративно взяла его за руку, вздернув нос, он не удержался и засмеялся. Сверху Лола казалась облаком грязно-розовых бантов, из этого облака торчали кеды, испачканные пылью.

\- Грязнуля, - сказал Сильвестр, не пытаясь выдернуть ладонь.

Лола задрала голову и посмотрела на него.

\- У нас стиральный порошок закончился, - сказала она, - мама сказала, что купит на следующей неделе.

\- А постирать ручками с мылом? – поддразнил ее Сильвестр.

Лола фыркнула и показала ему средний палец.

\- Еще раз – я тебе его откушу, - пообещал Сильвестр. – Рано ты набираешься всякого дерьма.

Лола наверное представила, как он будет кусать ее за пальцы и начала глупо хихикать.

 

Сильвестр остановился перед густыми зарослями, огляделся, убедившись, что никого нет, отодвинул две самые разлапистые ветки и подтолкнул Лолу на узкую тропинку. Но Лола застыла, как загипнотизированный змеей кролик. Ее глазищи расширились, рот приоткрылся.

\- Слышишь? – прошептала она.

Сильвестр насторожился и прислушался – звук доносился как раз с их полянки.

Кричал Твити. Сильвестр уже без ошибки мог узнать его голос.

 

Он встряхнул Лолу за плечи и рявкнул:

\- Жди здесь!

А сам ломанулся сквозь чертополох, помогая себе локтями. Колючая ветка стегнула его по щеке, к рубашке тут же прилипли малиновые кругляши репья. Сильвестр вывалился на поляну чуть ли не кубарем и заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

 

Койот диковато оглянулся, глаза у него были бешенные. Он пытался зажать рот Твити, но тот кусался и орал. Сильвестр даже покачнулся, когда понял, что Койот притащил дауненка сюда и привязал бельевой веревкой к врытой скобе. Главное, не поленился найти где-то скобу и вкопать ее в землю.

Твити, увидев его, всхлипнул. На его щеке, под глазом, уродливо цвел алый цветок сигаретного ожога.

 

\- Ты что, блядь, делаешь?! – заорал Сильвестр.

Впрочем, он уже понял, что делает Койот – изуверски пытает Твити, вот что.

Футболки на Твити не было, тощее сутулое тельце было так густо покрыто старыми и новыми синяками, что Сильвестр сразу не рассмотрел разбросанные точки-ожоги. Но когда он их увидел – пелена застлала ему глаза.

\- Ах ты мудак, - проговорил он тихо, чувствуя, что захлебывается ненавистью. – Это кто тебя такому научил?

\- Это не твое дело! – заорал Койот, вскочив на ноги. – Это мои с ним счеты. Он меня хуесосом обозвал! Это хуйло…

Он выронил почти догоревшую сигарету. Та упала на Твити, прокатилась по его ноге, рассыпая искры. Твити снова вскрикнул, попытался отползти, почти выламывая привязанные руки. 

 

\- Не подходи, - предупредил Койот, глядя на Сильвестра исподлобья. – Ты мне как брат, Силь, но не…

Сильвестр расхохотался, его смех напугал Койота – тот побледнел и попятился. Превратился в добычу, в жертву, позволил себе испугаться. Сильвестр прыгнул на него и свалил с ног. Койот брыкался и кусался, пытался драться, но Сильвестр был быстрее и тяжелее. Он больше не курил, и его теперь действительно учили драться.

То есть, они все этому учились с детства, но Сильвестра в самом деле на это натаскивали, как бойцовскую собаку, так что он без особого труда перекатил Койота на живот и ткнул лицом в землю.

\- Я тебя что, этому учил? – спросил он бешено, вцепившись Койоту в затылок.

\- Пошел… ты, - прокашлял Койот. 

Сильвестр потыкал его еще пару раз и позволил перевернуться. Чумазый Койот оскалил зубы и плюнул ему в лицо.

 

\- Стой! – заорал ему в ухо Банни.

Сильвестра бы и это не остановило, но на него прыгнула Лола, обхватила обеими руками за голову, вцепилась ногтями.

Сильвестр попытался отшвырнуть ее, но ее вес, несерьезный, как у куклы, его образумил. Он сел и выдохнул. Отстранил Лолу.  В горле першило так, словно он орал. Лолу трясло.

Багз склонился над лежащим на земле Койотом. У Сильвестра сердце бухнулось в пятки, когда он понял, что Койот валяется без сознания. Из приоткрытого рта текла кровь, из сломанного носа – тоже.

 

Твити всхлипывал, скорчившись. Когда Сильвестр посмотрел на него, Твити застонал от ужаса и попытался стать еще меньше. Сильвестр с усилием выдернул скобу и кое-как растянул и разорвал веревку, развязать узлы Койота он не мог.

 

\- Ты чуть не убил его, - прошептал Багз. – Ты совершенно съехал с катушек.

Койот застонал, его глаза открылись и несколько секунд смотрели непонимающе, словно он не мог взять в толк, где находится. Твити отполз от них в самый дальний угол полянки, глаза у него были мокрые от слез и тоскливые. Багз смотрел на него несколько секунд, заметив ожоги.

Потом сел на пенек, запустил окровавленные руки в серые волосы и принялся смеяться. Смех был горький и страшный. Сильвестра передернуло от этих смешков. Лола инстинктивно прижалась к нему, вцепившись в его руку. Твити тоже подполз поближе, чтобы Сильвестр оказался между ним и Банни.  

 

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Банни, - отлично. Давайте подведем итог?

Койот сел, потрогал разбитую голову и заскулил, увидев на пальцах кровь.

\- Койот – это Твити, - сказал Банни, улыбаясь страшно и полубезумно. – Теперь он в нашей компашке, видимо. Не знаю, что ты с ним делал, но больше так не надо.

Койот сплюнул кровью, посмотрел на Сильвестра и прохрипел.

\- Ты меня едва не убил.

Сильвестр кивнул.

\- Из-за какого нарка, - прошептал Койот. – Ты же… мы же…

\- Ты мой лучший друг, - согласился Сильвестр. – Но оскотиниваться я тебе не позволю.

\- Иди ты, - устало сказал Койот.

Он с трудом встал и обхватил себя за выбитое плечо здоровой рукой.

 

\- Или я, или он, - сказал Койот, покачиваясь. – Или этот гребанный даун сейчас уйдет, или уйду я.

Твити молча встал и пошел к выходу. Его спина тоже была расписана синяками, от лопатки и до поясницы тянулся белый, толстый шов, параллельно позвоночнику. На плече запекся ожог.

\- Ты, стой, - сказал Сильвестр быстрее, чем успел подумать.   

Твити остановился и недоверчиво поглядел на него. Он, кажется, не мог поверить, что за него заступились. В его картину мира такое не укладывалось.

\- Хочешь валить – вали, - приказал Сильвестр, глядя на Койота. – Условия свои в жопу себе засунь.

\- Вот так, да? – с горечью спросил Койот. – Мы же с детства вместе, а ты выбрал этого?

\- Я тебя не гоню вообще-то, - сказал Сильвестр. – Но выбирать я не буду. Твити в нашей банде, ясно?

Койот тихо засмеялся, ему было больно, он потирал то ребра, то плечо.

\- Этот выкидыш? – спросил он, показав окровавленные зубы. – И что это за банда? Неудачников и лохов?

Сильвестр сложил руки на груди. Он и сам понимал, что выходит не банда, а какой-то клуб отстоя, но от своих слов отступаться не привык.

\- Ну и идите в жопу вы все, - буркнул Койот.

Он прохромал через полянку и скрылся в чертополохе. Твити сел на мох и потрогал ожог на плече. Потом лег и свернулся калачиком. Он казался таким мелким, меньше Лолы.

\- Отлично, - сказал Багз, голос у него дрожал. – Просто прекрасно.

Он подошел к Лоле, взял ее за руку, и они молча ушли. Лола оглядывалась, но не решилась открыть рот. 

 

Твити лежал на мху, как выброшенный подпольным врачом нежизнеспособный эмбрион. Еще и выглядел очень похоже, даже оторопь брала.

\- Ты злишься на меня? – спросил Твити.

Он так неожиданно заговорил, что Сильвестр вздрогнул.

\- А ты боишься меня? – спросил он.

\- Да, - тихо ответил Твити.

\- Ты свалился мне на голову и все испортил, - вздохнул Сильвестр.

Он сел на пенек и рассеянно посмотрел на свои сбитые костяшки. Когда бьешь кого-то другого, без перчаток и защиты, будь готов испачкать руки.

\- Прости, - повинился Твити.

Он повернулся к Сильвестру лицом, задел ранкой на щеке мох и поморщился.

 

\- Где ты живешь?

Твити, глядевший на него с преданностью собаки, моргнул.

\- Ну так, - сказал он застенчиво. – Где придется. Иногда возвращаюсь к матери, но с ней рядом страшно.

\- Она у тебя совсем? – спросил Сильвестр и покрутил пальцами в воздухе.

\- Конченная, - честно сказал Твити. – Да, маман совсем.

Сильвестр сглотнул.

\- Пошли ко мне, - позвал он.

Твити покачал головой.

\- Твои родители не обрадуются, - сказал он уверенно.

\- Их еще нет, они на работе, - отмахнулся Сильвестр. – И им наплевать с кем я вожусь.

Он подумал, что звучит некрасиво, но Твити и бровью не повел.

\- Ну пошли, - сказал он неловко. – Я могу тебе еще чего-нибудь сделать, физику там…

 

*** 

\- Почему ты такой умный? – спросил Сильвестр и снова выругал себя.

Он ничего такого не имел в виду, но все его вопросы звучали просто оскорбительно.

\- Много читаю, - ответил Твити.

Он улыбнулся, показав то место, где не хватало зубов.

\- Я знаю секретный ход в библиотеку, - похвастался он. – Иногда я там ночую и читаю.

\- В нашу, школьную? – Сильвестр вскинул брови, но Твити только фыркнул.

\- Нет, в Городскую, - сказал он очень гордо. – Знаешь, сколько там книг?

\- А охрана?

\- Я же маленький, - пожал плечами Твити. – Мне много места не надо.

\- Ты пиздец какой умный, - с уважением проговорил Сильвестр.

Твити покраснел и опустил голову. Светлые и очень грязные волосы торчали над макушкой.

\- Почему ты носишь футболки задом наперед? – не удержался от вопроса Сильвестр.

Твити снова напялил какие-то лохмотья, и снова своим диковинным образом. Они шли по улице, и Сильвестр видел, что на них обращают внимание. На него – в частности.

 

\- Стирать негде, - пояснил Твити. – Я их еще и наизнанку ношу иногда, потом нахожу новую.

\- Где находишь? – удивился Сильвестр.

Твити вскинул брови и едва заметно улыбнулся. Ворует, значит, где-нибудь.

 

Дом встретил их абсолютной тишиной.

\- Ванная на втором этаже, - гостеприимно сказал Сильвестр. – Внизу тоже есть, но наверху вода горячая.

Твити посмотрел на него почти с благоговением.

\- Можно? – спросил он шепотом.

\- Ну да, - Сильвестр кивнул. – Я придумаю что-нибудь пожрать.

Твити просиял и умчался наверх, Сильвестр слышал, как он ходит по ванной.

 

На самом деле он сам не знал, куда его несет, все так резко поменялось, и настолько сильно смешались планы, что Сильвестр ощущал себя растерянным. Точнее сказать – потерянным.

Еще утром… да что там, еще час назад он понятия не имел, как круто все изменится. Койот уйдет, свистя носом от боли. В его ванной будет плескаться дауненок Твити. Багз будет сидеть на каком-то гнилом ебаном пеньке, обнимая себя за колено, и смеяться безумным смехом.

      

Пока его обуревали безрадостные мысли, руки сами собой метались над столом, то сжимая нож, то ощупывая брусок сыра, то собирая из зелени, картошки и хлеба подобие сэндвичей. Сильвестр совершенно не ощущал себя голодным, напротив, желудок плясал где-то под горлом, и казалось, что он не сможет себя заставить проглотить хоть кусочек. Давно ему не было настолько муторно, настолько… такого ощущения непоправимой ошибки, которую он совершил.

Конечно, он мог бы сейчас выгнать Твити, выгнать его из ванной, из дома, из их компании, - если она еще существовала – их компания, - а потом пробежаться в соседний квартал, постучаться в зеленую облупившуюся дверь и встретиться лицом к лицу с Койотом. А потом они бы помирились и проведали Банни.

 

Но Сильвестр знал, что так не поступит. Не потому, что ему мешала гордость, просто в таком случае все это было бы напрасно – драка с Койотом и защита Твити, и то, что Койот получил по ребрам, и то, что Багз смеялся, сжимая пальцы в волосах, смеялся, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Раз уж он разрушил их многолетнюю дружбу –  должно же быть что-то, ради чего это было сделано. Не совсем же зря это было.

 

\- Слушай, а у тебя пантенол есть? – спросил Твити, заглянув на кухню.

\- Да, - механически ответил Сильвестр.

Твити нахмурился.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – догадливо спросил он.

Сильвестру уже не первый раз казалось, что Твити в каком-то смысле лишен кожи, он воспринимал все оголенными нервами, отлично чувствовал свою не-желанность.

 

\- Нет, - сказал он, разом взяв себя в руки. – Все нормально. Пантенол есть, в ванной посмотри, в верхнем ящике.

Твити немного постоял, закутавшись в большое полотенце, потом кивнул и ушел наверх. Сильвестр загрузил тарелку с сэндвичами в духовку и включил ее на несколько минут. Твити спустился обратно, он был таким легким, что скрипучая лестница даже не хрюкнула.

 

\- Круто живешь, - с уважением сказал Твити.

Он намотал полотенце на бедра, выдавил мазь на пальцы и принялся осторожно растирать ее по синякам и ссадинам. Судя по их количеству, работа это была долгая, а с тюбиком можно было попрощаться.

\- Да, мои неплохо устроились, - согласился Сильвестр. – По меркам района – очень неплохо.

Твити кивнул.

\- Ты странный, - сказал он задумчиво. – Не кажешься ты мне счастливым человеком.

\- А ты что, в людях неебически разбираешься? – прищурился Сильвестр.

\- Приходится, - виновато ответил Твити. – Иначе не выжить.

Он намазал ранку на щеке и застонал.

 

\- Койот вообще не такой, - зачем-то сказал Сильвестр. – Я не думал, что он на такое способен.

Твити громко фыркнул.

\- Именно такой, - сказал он с пренебрежением. – Начинающий садист. Уверен, что его дома лупят… я прав?

\- Да, - признался Сильвестр. – У него отчим конченный.

Твити криво улыбнулся.

\- Бухает?

\- Нет, просто мразь.

\- Ну вот и дружбан твой тоже мразь, - Твити пожал плечами, узел полотенца развязался, оно едва не соскользнула с костлявых бедер. – Я, знаешь, могу предсказать будущее. Вот, хочешь, погадаю?

\- Валяй, - фыркнул Сильвестр, которого начал забавлять этот странный разговор. – Только не про Койота, а про меня.

\- Да про твоего Койота и гадать нечего, - Твити отмахнулся. – Сторчится к восемнадцати или загремит лет на двадцать за отягощающее. А с тобой интереснее…

Он задумался и посмотрел на Сильвестра.

 

У того снова возникло странное ощущение, словно его сканируют с ног до головы. Голубые огромные глазищи Твити смотрели отстраненно, взгляд словно был обращен внутрь.

 

\- У тебя все будет хорошо, - сказал, наконец, Твити, - если вылезешь из этой помойки. А ты вылезешь.

Он сказал это так твердо и уверенно, что Сильвестр немного растерялся. Он-то и сам считал, что конечно вылезет, выберется, но когда кто-то другой так твердо в него верил – это и льстило, и смущало.

 

\- Странный ты чувак, - сказал он неловко и поставил перед Твити тарелку с едой. – Я таких раньше не встречал.

\- Я один такой, - улыбнулся Твити. – Штучный.

Он стыдливо повернулся боком, замотался в полотенце и уселся на ближайший стул.

Сильвестр как-то машинально забрал у него мазь и принялся быстро смазывать ранки и синяки на спине. В тренажерке из этого не делали проблемы, так что и он сразу не заметил, что Твити сидит, почти не дыша.

\- Чего, больно? – обеспокоился Сильвестр.

\- Я не знаю, чем тебя отблагодарить, - выдохнул тот. – Ты так добр ко мне… ко мне еще никто так…

Он стиснул несчастный сэндвич так, что зелень рассыпалась по тарелке.

\- Да уж что-нибудь придумаешь, - улыбнулся Сильвестр. – Можешь отсосать.

Вообще-то он пошутил. Это была популярная такая шуточка в трущобах… если ты достаточно крутой, чтобы тебе за нее не дали в нос.

 

Но Твити посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно и нервно облизнул губы.

\- Прямо сейчас? – спросил он сдавленно, пытаясь целиком проглотить котлету и налипший на нее сыр.

\- Что? – удивился Сильвестр. – Да нет, ты чего, чудик.  Я ж шучу.

Твити заметно смутился.

\- А, - сказал он. – Но… если ты правда захочешь…

Сильвестр уставился на него, чувствуя, что ноги у него слабнут.

\- Серьезно? – спросил он хрипло. – Что, правда в рот возьмешь?

\- Да я тебе уже по гроб жизни должен, - тихо проговорил Твити, чавкая и облизывая жирные пальцы. – Ты меня спасаешь… и защищаешь. Покормил вот…

Сильвестр замахал на него руками, разозлившись на себя самого за подлое и гадкое желание, скользнувшее жирной рыбиной у темного дна его души. А ведь и правда, Твити так ему задолжал, с Твити не убудет открыть ротик и немножко пососать. Он и сам это понимает, он с радостью отсосет, еще и проглотит, если Сильвестр захочет.

 

\- Заткнись! – приказал Сильвестр. – Ну тебя нахуй! Ты что! Я не мудак!

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Твити. – Ты совсем не мудак. Ты вообще какой-то лишний в этой помойке.

Он доел, встал и культурно убрал тарелку в раковину. Завернулся в полотенце и пошел на второй этаж за своей одеждой.

 

\- Слушай… Твит, - позвал его Сильвестр, впервые назвав по имени. – А у тебя какое будущее?

\- Сдохну в канаве в холодную зиму, - просто и честно ответил Твити.

 

*** 

Сильвестр буквально споткнулся о Койота. 

Тот сидел на крыльце, зажав рюкзак между коленями, и курил, не вынимая сигарету из распухших губ. Выдыхал только носом.

Сильвестр зацепил его ногой и едва не полетел лицом вниз, но кое-как удержал равновесие, согнувшись почти до земли. Рюкзак свалился со спины и гулко бухнулся в пыль.

Койот выругался и застонал.

\- Осторожней, блядь, - сказал он ворчливо.

 

Сильвестр, просто не веря своим глазам, присел рядом. Он плохо спал ночью, измучился от горьких мыслей, и совершенно не ожидал увидеть Койота на пороге своего дома.

Койот протянул ему сигарету, но Сильвестр быстро вытащил коробочку с конфетками и закинул в рот леденец. Койот грустно усмехнулся. Несколько минут они сидели молча, плечом к плечу.

 

\- Я чего-то не пойму, - наконец сказал Койот. – Зачем тебе этот пацан?

День был серый и холодный. Ветер гнал по серо-сиреневому небу тяжелые графитовые тучи, те никак не могли решиться – будут ли они подавать дождь или обождут. И в этом освещении дома тоже казались серыми, грязными и еще более обшарпанными, чем они были на самом деле.

И Койот был весь серый – в застиранной толстовке, где болтался у капюшона пожеванный шнурок; коротко стриженный, нахохленный, как воробей. Сильвестр до этого никогда не смотрел на него чужими глазами, а тут посмотрел и понял, что Койот – обычный тощий трущобный мальчишка, в меру побитый, в меру злобный. Обычная падаль, какой полно там, где на улицах местами нет асфальта, а магазины не украшаются неоновыми трубками и стеклянными вывесками.

Ничего особо красивого или сакрального в Койоте не было. Сильвестр осознал, что ужасно его любит, как брата, который только по какой-то странной прихоти судьбы жил через три дома. 

 

Он крепко взял Койота за руку и пожал его пальцы. Тот смутился.

\- Прости, что я тебя так отделал, - попросил Сильвестр. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Иди ты, - беззлобно ответил Койот. – Псих ебанутый.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но разбитая губа лопнула и начала кровить.

 

\- Так что с дауненком? – спросил Койот, промакивая кровь рукавом толстовки. – У вас с ним любовь на века?

\- Нет у нас никакой любви, - улыбнулся Сильвестр. – Но он будет тусить в нашей компании. Он под моей защитой, ясно?

\- Любовь, значит, - кивнул Койот. – Ну так бы и сказал, что нашел свою трепетную принцессу, блядь…

Он захихикал, а Сильвестр побоялся дать ему дружеского тумака, Койот и так сидел весь избитый, так что он просто ткнул в плечо.

 

\- Ай, блядь, - застонал Койот, видимо, это была та рука, которой вчера досталось. – И что, твой мир уже разлетелся на тысячу осколков?

\- Отъебись, - захохотал Сильвестр.

\- Ты испытал неземное блаженство? – принялся дурачиться Койот. – Твой нефритовый жезл нашел его яшмовую пещерку?

\- Вот придурок, блядь, - Сильвестр даже за живот схватился, так ему стало смешно.

\- Ну ты не затягивай с этим делом, - посоветовал Койот и пошло подвигал одной бровью, другая была разбита и не двигалась. – Сучки любят, когда их дрючат, знаешь?

\- Тебе откуда знать, - фыркнул Сильвестр. – У тебя сучек отродясь не было.

\- Будут! – уверенно сказал Койот. – У меня еще будет куча сучек, и я их буду дрючить каждый день.

\- Всех до одной, - закончил Сильвестр. – Знаешь что, нахуй школу. Пошли на нашу полянку?

 

\- Но учти, - Койот встал, закряхтев, и с трудом натянул лямку рюкзака на здоровое плечо. – Я с этой твоей цыпой нежничать не стану, меня он бесит.

\- Ты ему чуть глаз не выжег, - покачал головой Сильвестр. – Я иногда ебу даюсь, что в твоей башке крутится.

\- Ничего хорошего, - мрачно ответил Койот. – Пусть держит языком за зубами – и я его не буду трогать. А пискнет…

\- Я тебе мало вломил? – спокойно спросил Сильвестр. – Я же сказал – я его защищаю. От всех, ясно?

\- Точно втюрился, - помолчав, вынес вердикт Койот. – Нет, ну пиздец. Ну пиздец просто!

 

Они забрались на полянку, и Сильвестр почему-то совершенно не удивился, обнаружив, что там уже сидят брат и сестра Банни, спина к спине, с книжками в руках.

 

\- О, - сказал Багз, увидев их. – Мне тоже в школу нихрена не хочется.

Лола только посмотрела на них и снова уткнулась в свои картинки.

\- Все нормально? – спросил Багз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Нормально, - проскрежетал Койот, усаживаясь рядом. – Не считая того, что этот еблан сделал из меня фарш и втюхался в шизофреника – все заебись, как прелестно.

Банни поддержал его и помог сесть.

\- Он не шизофреник, - подал голос Сильвестр. – Он совершенно нормальный. И я не втюхался. Ты заебал уже со своими шуточками.

\- Это запретная страсть, - громко прошептал Койот, так, чтобы услышал каждый чертополох на полянке. – Они скрывают свои чувства.

Сильвестр только беспомощно выдохнул. Когда Койота несло – утихомирить его было невозможно.

Он сел рядом, упираясь спиной в пенек, положил ноги Лолы на свои колени и прикрыл глаза. Теперь его начало клонить в сон, хотя ночью он вертелся на простынях, то слишком горячих, то слишком мятых. Стальной обруч распустился, позволяя сердцу мерно биться.

 

\- И что вы решили с этим парнем? – негромко спросил Банни. – Он будет ходить с нами?

\- Да, - сказал Сильвестр, не открывая глаз.

\- Ладно, - тут же сдался Банни.

Он вообще был неконфликтным, скорее хитрожопым, умел найти свою выгоду, не ввязываясь в драку.

\- А мне он нравится, - сказала Лола, бегая взглядом по строчкам книжки. – Он умный.

\- Хуюмный, - мрачновато ответил Койот.

Сильвестр задремал.

 

Кто-то, - наверное Лола, - подсунул мягкий рюкзак между его затылком и пеньком, так что Сильвестр даже посмотрел какой-то невнятный сон, из тех, что приходят днем и напоминают пестрое лоскутное одеяло, а уходя - оставляют после себя усталость и ощущение бардака в голове.

 

Что-то ширхало, ритмично и даже приятно. Сильвестр поморгал и сел, потирая глаза. Он замерз и во сне свернулся калачиком. Лола тоже задремала, привалившись к нему. Койот и Банни, негромко переговариваясь, стояли на коленях в стороне и колдовали с какой-то железякой.

 

\- Это что вы делаете? – сонно спросил Сильвестр.

\- Кинжал, - ответил Койот. – Зацени?

Сильвестр встал, потянулся и зевнул во всю ширь рта. Наклонился и несколько секунд рассматривал непонятную ржавую штуку.

\- Это кинжал? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Похоже… на орало какое-то, блядь.

Багз захихикал.

\- Я сделаю кинжал, - рассердился Койот. – А потом зарежу своего отчима.

Его лицо на секунду стало очень взрослым и очень злым.

\- Зачем такие трудности? – рассудительно спросил Багз. – У тебя что, кухонные ножи закончились?

\- С ножом сразу на меня подумают, - ответил Койот с оскорбленным видом.

\- А с кинжалом – на Сорвиголову, - кивнул Багз, ухмыляясь. – Отличный план, братан.

\- Иди ты! – оскорбился Койот.

 

\- Он прав, - вдруг негромко сказали из зарослей.

Ветки раздались, и на полянку вышел Твити. Вернее, не столько вышел, сколько осторожно выступил, оставаясь на границе между полянкой и чертополохом. Он затравленно и настороженно всех осмотрел, словно ждал, что в него кинут камнем. У Сильвестра отчего-то сжалось сердце, когда он понял, что в Твити наверняка кидали камнями. Он же даун, а это так забавно – кинуть камнем дауну в башку и посмотреть – лопнет та, или нет.

 

\- Лучше ядом, - снова сказал Твити. – Сложным, с которым никто из легавых не станет иметь дело.

\- И где я такой найду, умник? – холодно спросил Койот.

Он так и излучал волны недоброжелательности.

\- Можно сварить, - пожал плечами Твити. – Надо немного, чтобы хватило царапины… где-нибудь в незаметном месте.

\- Это где? – спросил Багз.

\- Под яйцами, - ответил Твити.

\- По-твоему, я полезу к яйцам этого мудака? – заорал Койот, вскочив на ноги. – Ты ебанный гомик, я не собираюсь…

\- Можно на голове под волосами, - сказал Твити, инстинктивно двигаясь в сторону Сильвестра. – В подмышке или на ступне, между пальцами.

\- Сложно, - поморщился Багз. – Как незаметно поцарапать ступню?

\- Когда спит, - просто сказала Лола, слушающая разговор с живым интересом.

Она улыбнулась Твити и похлопала рядом с собой, подзывая его. Твити осторожно сел рядом, двигался он намного лучше, чем вчера. Более собранно. Ранка на щеке покрылась коричневой корочкой.

 

\- И что? – буркнул Койот, сунув руки в карманы толстовки. – Ты сваришь яд?

\- Нет, - ответил Твити. – Для тебя я и пальцем не пошевелю.

Койот прищурился.

\- Ты ж в нашей компании теперь, - сказал он злобно. – Тут все общее.

\- Ты его чуть без глаза не оставил, - хмыкнул Багз. – Что тебя удивляет? Скажи спасибо, если он тебя самого не отравит однажды.

Койот вздрогнул.

 

Багз обтер руки о штанину, оставив ржавый развод, подошел к Твити и протянул тому руку.

\- Багз Банни.

\- Я в курсе, - ответил Твити, разглядывая его ладонь почти с ужасом. – Мы вместе ходим на химию.

\- Можно пожать, - снисходительно сказал Багз. – Я не кусаюсь.

Твити с опаской заглянул ему в лицо, потом пожал ладонь. Он, кажется, до конца не мог поверить, что ему предлагают дружбу.

\- А это моя сестра, - Багз потрепал Лолу по светлые волосам. – Это Лола, она мелкая, но не тупая.

Лола ткнула его кулачком в колено. Банни покачнулся и выругался.

\- А мы с тобой корешами не будем, - сказал Койот, стоя издалека. – И я вообще не понимаю, в хуй ты тут уперся. Но я Койот.

\- Он еблан, - пояснил Багз. – Ты уже заметил, да?

\- Увидел собственными глазами, - ответил Твити.

Багз ухмыльнулся. Койот показал ему средний палец.

 

\- Ну и как нам тебя называть, дауненок? – спросил он, сверля Твити неприязненным взглядом. – Миссис Сильвестр? Сеньор Даунито?

\- Меня зовут Твити, - проговорил Твити.

\- Ты что, ебучая канарейка? – скривился Койот, ему словно вожжа под хвост попала. – Твоя мамашка точно пизданулась крышкой еще до того, как подсела на наркоту. Что это за имя?

\- А что не так с твоей мамашкой? – спросил Твити, прищурившись. – А, дружище Койот? Она всегда покрывает твоего папашку, когда он месит тебя ногами?

Койот с шумом втянул воздух. Багз немного безумно улыбнулся.

\- О, - сказал он со странным одобрением. – Грядут веселые времена.

 

Твити секунду осмотрел на молчащего Сильвестра. Спросил взглядом: «Все в порядке, я тут еще никому не мешаю?».

Сильвестр всегда проходил мимо всяких убогих и беззащитных – своих проблем хватало, а вот с Твити он вляпался, и чувствовал, что вляпывается все сильнее. Не из-за того, о чем кривлялся Койот, не из-за какой-то там несуществующей любви, а потому что один раз взял на себя ответственность за этого недоноска. Если уж один раз кому-то помог – будь готов и дальше тащить свой долбаный груз.

Твити и не требовал ничего. Если бы Сильвестру вздумалось его погнать пинками – Твити бы ушел, причем, что самое страшное, он бы все понял и не очень обиделся. Но это было слишком мерзко, чтобы даже переживать подобное в мыслях.

 

\- Посмотри мою химию? – попросил Сильвестр и, помявшись, добавил. – Пожалуйста.

Твити просиял, оказавшись полезным, и быстро закивал.

 

*** 

Заросли чертополоха отлично защищали от ветра. Как только Сильвестр выбрался на полянку, он понял, что день-то, и правда, теплый, просто ветреный. А там, где ветра не было, - ну вот на полянке, например, - там было тепло.

Вообще, ему стоило бы принять душ после тренировки и немного обсохнуть, но Твити сказал, что попробует посадить коноплю, поэтому Сильвестр ломанулся к ним со всех ног. Он и сам ощущал едковатый запах своего пота, хорошо хоть шел быстро, и не успел толком замерзнуть под пронизывающим ветром.

 

Твити и Багз ссорились,  то и дело тыча друг в друга пальцами, кажется, не могли определиться с местом. Лола наблюдала за их перебранкой, в одной руке она сжимала детские грабельки, в другую – небольшую леечку. Грабли и леечку Твити спер из какой-то песочницы в другом районе.

 

Койот лежал на матрасе и остановившимся взглядом смотрел в учебник. Сильвестру стало его немного жаль. Багз и Лола очень быстро и легко сошлись с Твити. Лола вообще почему-то его полюбила, может, по малолетству она не замечала его своеобразной внешности. Багз любил людей умных и ироничных, а Твити был очень умным и иногда чрезвычайно ироничным.

Только у Койота общение не заладилось. Твити никогда не помогал ему с домашними заданиями, - впрочем, Сильвестр знал, что Койот никогда и не попросит помощи, - и общаться мирно они не могли. Пару раз Сильвестру приходилось стаскивать рычащего Койота с Твити и раздавать обоим оплеухи. А это их дебильное противостояние за матрас…

 

Койот уныло смотрел в список вопросов к стихотворению. По мнению Сильвестра, он не был тупым, с воображением у него все было в порядке, он просто был... одноплановым, что ли. Никогда не понимал, чего от него хотят вопросами: «какой глубинный смысл», «какая идея заключена». Идея была проста – какой-то мужик или какая-то баба умела рифмовать слова. Иногда из этих рифм выходило что-нибудь о любви или о красотах природы. Все.

Но почему-то оказывалось, что в этих же рифмованных строчках скрывалась национальная идея, или там социальная драма, хотя Койот их в упор не видел. Может быть, умный Твити смог бы ему растолковать, но Твити, как и обещал, не собирался палец о палец ударять ради какого-то Койота.

 

Но Сильвестр мог понять Койота. Когда Твити пересказывал ему своими словами материал из учебника – Сильвестр более-менее понимал. Но формулы ему ровным счетом ничего не говорили, и казались письменами давно исчезнувшей цивилизации, каких-нибудь марсианских рептилоидов, которые оказались не настолько любезными, чтобы убрать заодно свои идиотские каракули. Твити и в этих марсианских письменах отлично разбирался, а Сильвестр… в общем, это было печальное и постыдное зрелище.

 

\- Привет, - торопливо сказал Сильвестр. – Вы что это, без меня начали?

\- Фу, - проговорила Лола, зажав нос. – От тебя воняет!

\- Ну прости, маленькая мисс, - фыркнул Сильвестр.

Багз тоже принюхался и почему-то покраснел. Сильвестр похрустел костяшками, разминая пальцы.

 

\- Что делать? – спросил он у Твити.

Тот смотрел на него, склонив голову, и казался в этой позе совсем мелким. Сильвестр как-то изумился, узнав, что Твити - ровесник Багза Банни. Выглядел-то он чуть-чуть старше Лолы.

\- Копать, - просто ответил тот.

Лопатку нашел Сильвестр, утащил из палисадника матери и собирался вернуть раньше, чем пропажу обнаружат.

\- Это точно не каннабис, - сказал Койот, отбросив учебник.

Он перевернулся на спину и подставил лицо солнцу.

\- Это какие-нибудь ебаные помидоры.

\- И че? – настороженно спросил Твити. – Плохо, что ли?

\- А что, хорошо? – удивился Койот.

Он сел, потянулся, потом поднялся и подошел к ним, внимательно посмотрел на семена.

\- Помидоры – съедим, - пожал плечами Твити. – Траву – скурим.

Койот осклабился.

 

Ответственное задание – копать ямки, поручилось Сильвестру, как самому сильному. Твити раскладывал семена, Багз и Койот прикапывали, Лола шла последней и поливала небольшие холмики. Воду притащил Койот в большом металлическом ведре. Несмотря на скепсис и ехидство, ему тоже было интересно, что из этого выйдет.

 

\- Фуф, - сказал Твити, сполоснув руки и вылив воду на ладони Сильвестра. – Теперь только ждать.

\- Да не вырастет нихрена, - предсказал Койот. – Или вырастут петуньи.

Твити показал ему средний палец. Койот в ответ хлестнул его по ногам сложенной веревкой. Сильвестр только глаза закатил.

 

Матрас изначально притащил Койот, нашел его не то на свалке, не то упер из пункта Армии спасения. Твити иногда ночевал на полянке, в теплые ночи, именно на этом матрасе. Койот каждый раз туго сворачивал и ревниво обматывал чертов матрас раздора бельевой веревкой и обвязывал узлами, на которые был большим мастером. Твити терпеливо узлы развязывал. Веревка уже укоротилась на ярд их стараниями, некоторые Твити так и не смог развязать.

 

\- Мужик, от тебя несет, как от свиньи, - заметил Койот, принюхиваясь.

Сильвестр кивнул и, подумав, снял пропотевшую футболку. Солнышко моментально принялось греть его побледневшую за зиму кожу. Сильвестр устроился поудобнее и заложил руки за голову. У него уже прилично выросли волосы в подмышках. Твити устроился рядом и принялся бросать осторожные взгляды. Он о чем-то напряженно думал, тер губы и хмурился.

\- Чего? – лениво спросил Сильвестр. 

 

За прошедший месяц Твити посветлел. Бить его сразу же прекратили, связываться с чокнутым Сильвестром никто не хотел. Так что синяки с Твити сошли, ожоги, оставленные сигаретой Койота, тоже затянулись. Банни немного подкармливали Твити, и Сильвестр тоже старался, так что тот даже чуточку поправился, ребра больше не торчали, натягивая кожу, и локти перестали напоминать сухие палочки. Только Койот не принимал никакого участия, но и Твити бы ничего от него не принял.

Без синяков и кровоподтеков он оказался бледным-бледным, беленьким, как пломбир.

 

\- Ничего, - ответил Твити. – Просто думаю.

Взгляд он смущенно отвел, Сильвестр собирался все-таки пристать к нему и докопаться до сути, но тут Койот подергал Лолу за косичку и неожиданно для всех спросил:

 

\- Малая, а у тебя уже эти женские штучки есть?

Лола повернулась к нему, секунду помедлила и задрала футболку до шеи, показав практически плоскую мальчишескую грудь, где бугорки только-только начали припухать намеком на будущее богатство. В движении Лолы не было стеснения или женской скромности, она так привыкла крутиться в этой компании, и привыкла видеть их иногда и голышом, что даже не подумала о приличиях.

 

\- Не, я не про то, - сказал Койот. – И убери свои прыщи, простынешь.

\- А про что? – спросила Лола, глядя на него простодушными глазищами.

\- У нее даже грудь не растет еще, - процедил Багз. – Нет у нее женских штучек.

\- Каких штучек? – спросила Лола.

\- Не скажи, - вмешался Сильвестр. – У нашей химички тоже сисек нет, а даже я знаю, когда эта сука менструирует – она тогда еще злее, чем обычно.

Твити захихикал.

\- Каких штучек? – упрямо спросила Лола, которая могла быть еще противнее, чем ее въедливый брат.

\- Он про менструацию, - пояснил Сильвестр. – Ты менструируешь?

Лола глупо смотрела на него.

\- Нет, - ответил за нее Багз. – Я бы заметил.

 

\- Позволь я уточню, - вкрадчиво спросил Койот.

Через десять лет он будет пугать нетрусливых людей именно этим своим вкрадчивым, мягким голосом, вызывающим ассоциацию со стальным капканом, взведенным,  и накрытым бархатным лоскутом. Даже крепкие парни будут ерзать и ощущать себя не в своей тарелке только потому, что молодой коп сверлит их голубыми диковатыми глазами и воркует, словно влюбленный.

 

\- Малышка вот-вот станет женщиной, а ты даже не провел с ней беседу? – поинтересовался Койот.

\- Малышке одиннадцать лет! – огрызнулся Багз. – Она не скоро станет женщиной!

\- Но станет ведь, - пожал плечами Койот.

\- Когда станет – тогда и поговорю, - рассердился Багз.

\- Тогда уже будет поздно, - Койот зафыркал. – Когда у нее потечет, а другие мелкие сучки закидают ее тампонами и доведут до слез – тогда и расскажи, она будет тебе очень благодарна.

Банни заметно растерялся. Лола переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Потом подергала Твити за рукав и требовательно спросила:

\- Про что они?

Твити посмотрел на Сильвестра.

\- Я об этом говорить не буду! – тут же отмахнулся тот. – Я в душе не ебу, как что устроено. Просвещай сам, сенсей блядский.

Твити тоже смутился.

 

\- В общем, малышка, - сказал Койот, после паузы. – Дядя Койот расскажет тебе, как у девочек все устроено.

\- На собственном примере, - буркнул Твити и взвизгнул, перевалившись через Сильвестра, когда Койот попытался его пнуть.

Сильвестр вдруг заметил, - совершенно случайно, - что Твити не попытался отстраниться, а прижимается к его обнаженному боку и плечу. Приятное ощущение.

 

\- Послушаем, - скептически сказал Багз. – Давай, знаток женщин, вещай.

\- Может, ты хочешь провести разъяснительную лекцию? – осведомился Койот.

Банни отмахнулся.

 

\- Ну, в общем… - Койот помялся. Лола смотрела на него, не мигая. – Когда, понимаешь, девчонка взрослеет, у нее происходят всякие… изменения.

\- Грудь растет, - поддакнул Сильвестр.

\- Грудь… и жопа, - мечтательно дополнил Койот. – Да…

Он спохватился и поправился:

\- И другие изменения, внутри. Типа, чтобы можно было детей делать. Понимаешь?

Лола кивнула.

 

Сильвестр перестал слушать Койота и вдруг задумался – а сколько на самом деле знает малявка? Она с ними крутилась чуть ли не со своего рождения, и насмотрелась всякого. И как вышло, как они упустили, что такой важный аспект девчачьей жизни прошел мимо нее? Может, надо было прогонять ее к девчонкам, в песочницу?

Впрочем, насколько Сильвестр помнил, Лола как-то тяжело сходилась с другими девочками, пару раз ее били старшие, Багзу приходилось вмешиваться.

 

\- А, - наконец выдохнула Лола. – Ты про кровотечки?

\- Кровотечки? – переспросил Твити.

\- Ну, девчонки так называют, - согласилась Лола. – Кровотечки. Красные гости. Я знаю.

\- Слава тебе господи! – обрадовался Койот. – Ну, раз ты все знаешь, то это прекрасно, блядь. Урок окончен.

\- Кровотечки, - повторил Твити, которого впечатлило слово своей отвратительностью. – Фу блядь. Какая мерзость.

\- Мерзость – это ты, даун, - фыркнул Койот. – А девчонки клевые… даже с кровотечками.

Твити передернуло, а Койот начал гоготать.

 

Сильвестр порылся в рюкзаке, достал новую коробочку с конфетами и закинул в рот одну штучку.

\- Смотри, - уважительно проговорил Койот. – Все-таки бросил.

\- Я в тебя сразу верил, - сказал Багз. – Я тоже брошу курить.

\- А я не буду бросать! – заявил Койот. – Мне это дело очень нравится.

\- Слабак, - заметил Банни. 

Койот ткнул его пальцем в бок. Багз охнул.

\- Я тебе вломлю сейчас, - пригрозил он беззлобно.

\- А когда я начну курить? – подала голос Лола.

\- Никогда, - сказал Сильвестр и улыбнулся, услышав, что они с Багзом и Койотом проговорили это хором.

\- Тебе нельзя, - строго сказал Банни. – Ты девчонка все-таки.

\- Пусть и без кровотечек, - противным голосом добавил Койот и поиграл бровями, глядя на Твити.

Того снова передернуло. 

 

Солнце припекало все сильнее, без ветра становилось жарковато. Койот тоже стащил футболку.

\- Эй, Твити, - оживился Койот, которому даже жара была нипочем, - а ты случаем не девчонка?

\- А что, похож? – холодно спросил Твити. 

\- Надо проверить! Может, ты на самом деле цыпочка, только скрываешь от нас свои кровотечки?  – Койот зубасто ухмыльнулся. – Ты у нас такой умненький, такой вежливый… Силь вон на тебя слюни пускает. Дай-ка я проверю!

\- Тронешь меня – я тебе глаз выдавлю, - пригрозил Твити. – Отъебись!

Койот осклабился – и метнулся к нему, опрокинул Твити на спину, и попытался залезть ладонью под майку. Твити, который боялся щекотки, заорал и принялся брыкаться. Он так сильно извивался, что Койота с него буквально сбрасывало, как с норовистой лошади.

 

\- Койот, - спокойно сказал Сильвестр.

\- А? – пропыхтел тот, пытаясь скрутить Твити.

\- Сделаешь больно ему – я сделаю больно тебе, - пояснил Сильвестр. – Учтешь?

\- Ревнуешь свою девчонку?

Койот все-таки сдавил грудь Твити коленями, поймал обе его руки и зажал за головой. Победно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты собираешься выебать Твита? – осведомился Багз, наблюдая за дракой, вскинув бровь. – Потому что выглядит именно так.

\- Если Твит телочка – то да, - Койот показательно облизнулся, наклонился и обнюхал обомлевшего Твити у горла.

 

Сильвестр сел. Почему-то ему было неприятно наблюдать за паясничанием Койота. Тот ничего ужасного не делал, но как-то… злило то, что он лапает Твити.

 

\- Что тут у нас? – промурлыкал Койот и запихнул ладонь под застиранную майку.

Твити взвизгнул, Койот, судя по его полубезумной ухмылке, щипал его за сосок.

\- Прекращай, - тихо сказал Сильвестр.

Он никогда не орал, когда начинал психовать. Наоборот, перед чудовищными драками, впадал в какое-то полусонное состояние. Койот, который его отлично знал, только взглянул на него и тут же скатился с Твити.

 

\- Да ладно, - сказал он недовольно. – Я же шутил.

\- Мудак ты, - вздохнул Багз.

Твити сел и неожиданно всхлипнул.

\- Эй, - тут же сказал Сильвестр, ощутив стыд за то, что позволил Койоту так долго выкаблучиваться. – Все нормально?

\- Ненавижу, когда меня лапают, - пробормотал Твити, опустив лицо. – Прямо трясет всегда.

\- Можно подумать, кто-то горит желанием тебя лапать, - буркнул Койот, ежась от взглядов Банни и Сильвестра.

\- Мамины хахали-нарки иногда пытались, - признался тот. – Им же все равно кто.

 

Он отполз в сторону и встал на ноги. Его неожиданно повело, он бросился к ближайшим зарослям и принялся блевать, согнувшись пополам. Сильвестр вскочил на ноги и обхватил его за горячие, худые плечи.

\- Все в порядке, - слабо прочирикал Твити и тут же принялся блевать с новой силой.

\- Ох еб, - Койот поежился.

\- А все ты, говнюк, и твои шутки идиотские, - со злостью сказал Багз.

\- Да откуда мне знать, что у него психологическая травма? – огрызнулся Койот.

Лола перелила в леечку остатки воды и помогла Твити умыться. Зубы у него стучали и его немного потряхивало.

 

\- Ну прости, - сказал Койот так, словно делал одолжение. – Не знал, что ты такой нервный.

\- Пошел ты, - окрысился Твити.

Его пошатывало, так что он привалился к Сильвестру и прикрыл глаза.

\- Извинись нормально, - приказал Сильвестр, глядя на Койота.

\- Может, мне ему еще и отсосать с почтением? – рассердился Койот. – Подумаешь, полапал чуток! Мы и так этого дебила защищаем, мог бы и потерпеть!

Сильвестр ничего не успел сделать – Багз схватил Койота за плечо, повернул рывком к себе и так врезал кулаком в лицо, что Койот свалился на спину. Из-под его ладони, прижатой к лицу, хлынула кровь.

\- Больно? – холодно спросил Банни. – Тебя, дебила, мы тоже защищаем. Так что потерпишь.

\- Ды мде дос сдомал! – простонал Койот. – Сука, бодьно!

\- Подумаешь, врезал чуток, - фыркнул Банни.

Койот дико посмотрел на него, вскочил на ноги и попытался напасть, но Сильвестр перехватил его, надавил на шею и заставил сесть.

\- Вы содсем сбдендили из-за какого-то пидода, - пожаловался Койот, запрокинул голову.

Лола вытащила платок и принялась вытирать кровь с его лица.

\- Спасибо, малая, - гнусаво сказал тот. – Только ты тут нормальная.

\- Ты ведешь себя как козел, - спокойно ответила Лола. – Так что заткнись.

Обиженный Койот в самом деле заткнулся.

 

\- Пойдешь ко мне ужинать? – спросил Сильвестр у Твити. – Мои сегодня придут после полуночи.

Твити кивнул, он все еще был бледен, но потихоньку приходил в себя.

\- Пдавильно, - прогнусавил Койот, когда он говорил, в его дыхании прорезались свистящие нотки. – Можете нежно одсосать д-дуг д-дугу, годубки.

Банни только вздохнул и закатил глаза.

\- Ты когда-нибудь угомонишься? – спросил Сильвестр.

\- Когда сдохну, - честно сказал Койот. – Не забудь сгдотнуть у своего бойфденда, бдядь. Ты ж только это и дедаешь посдеднее вдемя.

\- Не впутывай других в свою гомосексуальную фиксацию, - вмешался Твити.

\- Кто бы говодил! – скривился Койот.

Кровь снова потекла, капая с его подбородка тяжелыми алыми каплями. Койот вздохнул, забрал у Лолы платок и попытался утереться.

 

\- Пусть над травой сморкается, - вдруг сказал Твити. – Кровь – это хорошее удобрение.

Койот показал ему средний палец, но все-таки наклонился над грядкой и зажмурился. Влажная земля с чудовищной скоростью впитывала багровые капли, не оставляя от них и следа.

 

*** 

\- Слушай, а можно я у тебя еще раз ванну приму? – спросил Твити, вышагивая рядом.

Его белобрысая макушка покачивалась чуть выше локтя Сильвестра, тот все еще рос, не замечая этого.

\- Без проблем, - кивнул Сильвестр. – Можешь даже прихапать моих утят, они под ванной пылятся.

\- Ты купаешься с утятами? – удивился Твити.

\- Раньше, - сдержанно ответил Сильвестр. – Когда я был маленький – пиздец как боялся воды почему-то. Мама говорила, что я никогда не тонул, но всегда шипел и ревел, когда меня пытались посадить в ванну.

Твити начал смеяться, запрокинув голову.

\- Поэтому они кидали мне всякие игрушки, чтобы я отвлекся и заткнулся, - признался Сильвестр.

Твити кое-как перестал хохотать и откашлялся.

\- Нет, ну это пиздецки трогательно, - сказал он наконец. – Маленький Сильвестр… а у тебя есть детские фотки?

\- Есть, - согласился тот. – Но я там дурак дураком.

Твити улыбнулся.

 

\- А у тебя раньше были друзья? – неожиданно спросил Сильвестр.

Сам не знал, почему вопрос вырвался на свободу.

\- Только воображаемые, - помолчав, сказал Твити. – Если ты много читаешь – у тебя всегда много хороших правильных придуманных друзей.

Он сморщил нос.

\- Хороших и правильных? – переспросил Сильвестр. – А мы плохие и неправильные?

\- Я же их не задумываясь обменял, - тут же ответил Твити. – На вас и поменял. Никогда не жалел.

Он подумал и добавил:

\- Кроме этого урода, Койота.

\- Не знаю уже, - вздохнул Сильвестр. – Не могу уже придумать, что с вами делать. Вы как кошка с собакой.

Он искоса посмотрел на Твити.

\- Хотя ты совсем не похож на кошку, ты похож на канарейку, знаешь?

\- Я тебя сейчас клюну, - пообещал Твити.

Сильвестр зафыркал.

 

Они зашли в пустой, тихий дом. Сильвестр раздвинул ситцевые занавески на кухне, желтые, в клеточку. 

\- Дуй наверх, - приказал Сильвестр. – Я попробую чего-нибудь разогреть.

Твити послушно умчался по лестнице, а Сильвестр открыл холодильник и несколько минут изучал полки.

Футболка неприятно липла к телу, жестко терлась по спине, как змеиная кожа. Сильвестр машинально понюхал рукав – и поморщился.

Он захлопнул холодильник и тоже отправился наверх, раздеваясь на ходу.

 

\- Твит, - позвал Сильвестр, постучав костяшками в дверь ванной. – Мне надо бросить одежду в ящик.

Ответа не было, за дверью ревела вода.

 

Сильвестр толкнул дверь и просунул внутрь голову. Твити, в одних трусах, тощий и мелкий, внимательно читал надпись на флаконе с шампунем. Он подпрыгнул, увидев Сильвестра, и чуть не свалился в ванну.

\- Одежду брошу, - пояснил Сильвестр, стараясь не таращиться в его сторону.

\- А, давай, - растерянно ответил Твити.

Сильвестр быстро стащил штаны, вместе с бельем, содрал носки и запихнул одежду в красный куб, стоявший под раковиной. Он покосился на Твити и заметил, что тот тоже косится на него.

\- Короче, я внизу душ приму, - сказал Сильвестр, стараясь не показывать, как он смущен. – Ты, как наплаваешься, спускайся ужинать, ладно?

\- Ага, - ответил Твити, прижимаясь к ванне.

Сильвестр кивнул и вышел.

 

Он уже почти спустился вниз, как вспомнил, что забыл повынимать из карманов мелочь и всякую пацанскую ерунду. Мать просила всегда освобождать карманы, чтобы не испортить стиральную машинку, новая очень дорого стоила, а эта дышала на ладан. Сильвестр едва не сплюнул от досады и пошел обратно.

Он был уверен, что Твити уже сидит по уши в пене, поэтому вошел без стука – и замер на пороге. Твити обнимал его футболку, зарывшись в нее лицом. Он так жадно дышал запахом его пота, выглядел таким счастливым, чуть ли не в экстазе. А потом открыл глаза и заметил, что за ним наблюдают.

 

Лицо Твити, лицо своеобразное и умное, разом побелело, даже губы потеряли цвет, посерели. Глаза широко раскрылись и налились ужасом. Из ослабевших рук футболка выскользнула и стекла на пол, Твити тут же попытался прикрыть голову, защититься.

 

\- Я… - пролепетал он, - я…

Сильвестр шагнул к нему. Ему разом открылась причина его бешенства сегодня – он не хотел, чтобы Койот трогал Твити, он сам хотел трогать. Держать его за руки и прикасаться к его груди.

 

\- Это не то, - пробормотал Твити, трясясь как одинокий лист на холодном ветру. – Я все объясню.

Сильвестр припер его к стене, обхватил за плечи и чуть-чуть вздернул. Твити обреченно зажмурился. Кажется, он ждал, что его будут бить. Сильвестр, набравшись решимости и злого азарта, наклонил голову и поцеловал тонкие, шершавые губы. Твити всхлипнул, беспомощно и испуганно. Этот слабый, жалкий звук отрезвил Сильвестра. Твити ведь даже не отбивался, стоял, опустив руки, только зубы постукивали.

Сильвестра словно что-то отшвырнуло в сторону. Он вспомнил, как тот блевал в чертополох, и с какой злость он сказал, что ненавидит прикосновения.

 

\- Прости, - выдохнул Сильвестр. – Я…

Твити исподлобья смотрел на него.

\- Я так больше не буду, - глупо сказал Сильвестр.

Твити посмотрел на него, на его живот и полувозбужденный член, потом на футболку, лежащую на полу ярким комком. Потом повернулся и выключил воду, бьющую из крана. А когда Сильвестр решил, что пора сваливать, Твити шагнул к нему и буквально запрыгнул на шею – Сильвестр едва успел подхватить его, легкого, тощего и костлявого. Желанного. Твити покрывал его лицо поцелуями, совершенно детскими, с закрытыми губами, лихорадочно гладил по плечам и зарывался пальцами в темные волосы. Он даже постанывал и прижимался так, словно хотел вплавиться в Сильвестра.

 

Не пискнул, когда его усадили на край холодной раковины. Сильвестр обхватил его виски, горячие, с бьющими под тонкой кожей жилками, и теперь уже сам принялся хозяйски целовать в губы, с полной уверенностью, что имеет на это право. Твити подчинился, раскрывал рот и робко касался его языком в ответ. Его руки жили своей жизнью, трогали Сильвестра за спину и плечи и никак не могли успокоиться.

 

Сильвестр ненадолго оторвался от него, перевел дыхание и принялся целовать белую, тощую шею, за ушами, пометил горло засосом. Твити протяжно стонал и стискивал коленями его бока. Он шептал что-то невразумительное, в основном «пожалуйста» и «ох, ну пожалуйста».

Сильвестр торопливо сдернул с него белье и чуть не взвыл от пробившего насквозь плотского и чувственного ощущения, когда его член лег на теплый, впалый живот Твити. Двигаться туда-сюда было безумно приятно, даже без всякого увлажнения. Впрочем, с члена Твити чуть подтекало, да и Сильвестр чувствовал, что продержится недолго. Твити доверчиво смотрел на него своими голубыми блюдцами, подтянул ноги и положил их на плечи Сильвестру, упираясь локтями в раковину. Если ему и было неудобно – он ничего не сказал.

Сильвестр обхватил ладонью оба их члена, свой – потемнее и потолще, и совсем белый, небольшой и аккуратный член Твити.

Ужасно хотелось укусить за тощее плечо, впиться зубами, оставив серьезную метку, но Сильвестр сдержался. Зато тот, каким-то образом угадав его желание, потянулся и больно впился Сильвестру в руку. Ухмыльнулся торжествующе, облизнул припухшие губы.

 

На раковине стало неудобно, вспотевший Твити скользил, его ноги норовили свалиться с плеч, так что Сильвестр схватил его в охапку и потащил в спальню. Твити держал его за шею так крепко, будто хотел удавить.

 

Сильвестр опустил его на кровать, отошел буквально на пару секунд – открыть окна и достать припрятанную смазку. Твити глядел на него похотливым, потемневшим взглядом. Раздвинул ноги с готовностью и обнял за плечи.

Сильвестр быстро смазал ладонь и снова обхватил оба члена, чуть сжал, обеспечивая трение, и задвигал рукой. Твити тихонько постанывал ему в губы, он так обессилел и впал в такую негу, что даже не мог целоваться, только постанывал и стискивал колени на боках Сильвестра. Его соски потемнели и торчали, как две маленькие деревянные пуговички.

 

\- Когда-нибудь я трахну тебя по-взрослому, - пообещал Сильвестр, двигая ладонью все чаще.

\- Да-а, - простонал Твити, вскидывая бедра навстречу.

Глаза у него закатились, он захрипел и вонзил ногти Сильвестру в грудь, да с такой силой, что оставил ряд кровоточащих царапин. Сильвестр и сам продержался недолго, от одного осознания, что у него между пальцев скользит и пузырится сперма Твити, у него закружилась голова. Он охнул и свалился сверху, не удержался – укусил Твити за щеку. Твити что-то проскулил.

 

Воздух пах весной и сексом.

 

\- Ох, блядь, - прошептал Твити, рассматривая царапины. – Прости.

Он отвел взгляд и как-то съежился. Посматривал искоса, словно ждал, что его, отработавшего свой максимум, сейчас вышвырнут прочь. Сильвестр равнодушно провел ладонью по царапинам.

\- У тебя вода остынет, наверное, - сказал он и потянулся.

Вставать с постели не хотелось, состояние было совершенно расслабленное. На животе Твити засохло белое пятно.

\- Ты жалеешь, да? – тихо спросил Твити.

 

Сильвестр наконец-то посмотрел на его бледное, огорченное лицо, где от румянца остался лишь слабый след на щеках.

\- Чего? – удивился Сильвестр. – О том, что мы трахнулись?

\- Ну да, - Твити кивнул и обхватил себя руками, тощий, хоть все позвонки считай. – Ты жалеешь?

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Сильвестр. – Я жалею, что…

Он подумал, попытался сформулировать мысль.

\- Мы не сможем встречаться, - сказал он наконец. – Нас просто убьют нахер, сам понимаешь.

Твити кивнул.

\- Но…

Сильвестр поскреб подбородок, где только-только начала прорастать щетина.

\- Насчет этого я не жалею, - сказал он наконец. – Это было очень классно. Может, захочешь повторить?

Твити снова кивнул.

\- Тогда иди и плавай, - строго сказал Сильвестр. – А там поужинаем и поглядим.

Твити просиял, в его голубых глазищах загорелись огоньки. Он наклонился, застенчиво чмокнул Сильвестра в губы и убежал, сверкая задницей.   

 

Сильвестр поднялся и остановился у окна, позволил сырому воздуху себя овеять. У него и раньше был перепихон, всего несколько раз, но был. А сейчас, после того, что он сделал с Твити… и что Твити сделал с ним, Сильвестр почувствовал себя по-настоящему взрослым.

 

***  

После разговора с Гектором-Бульдогом Сильвестр ощутил себя буквально перемолотым в фарш. Когда он только начал заниматься боксом, ощущения были такие же. Он едва полз домой, пошатываясь от усталости, и болела каждая мышца в теле.

Сейчас мышцы не болели, болела голова, но так, словно в ней агонизировала каждая долбанная извилина. Сильвестру очень хотелось зажать виски ладонями, сильно, до хруста костей, и изгнать это чувство. Пусть из ушей хлынет кровь – похер, зато сразу станет легче.

 

Он неописуемо обрадовался, обнаружив, что на полянке еще никого нет. День был прекрасный, теплый. До лета осталось всего ничего, его присутствие ощущалось физически, словно лето ходило между людьми, заглядывая в лица, и только ждало минуты, когда сможет скинуть плащ и гордо сказать какую-нибудь херню, вроде «я - железный человек».

 

Сильвестр не стал распутывать хитровыебанные узлы Койота, он просто поднатужился и порвал веревку, расстелил матрас и лег лицом вниз. Впервые за много лет Сильвестр жалел о своем лидерстве. Он вовсе ничего такого не просил. Просто сначала Койот, живший неподалеку, начал таскаться за ним хвостом. Койот был на пару лет младше, и вообще своей привязанностью немного раздражал. Но в целом он не докучал, молчал, таращился дикими глазенками и ходил следом. Потом они подружились.

Пару лет назад к ним прибился Багз, которого пытались травить за крупные передние зубы и мелкую сестру, с которой Багз носился, как малолетний папашка. Их маленькая стая разрослась.

Причем, Сильвестр подозревал, что с появлением Твити ничего не закончилось. Багз пару раз намекал на какого-то толстяка, который хотел бы тусить с ними. Койот один раз привел угрюмого мальчишку, подстриженного налысо. Мальчишку звали не то Сэм, не то Сэнди. Он, правда, больше не приходил, но Койот пару раз отзывался о нем с одобрением. Возможно, с годами их маленькая банда разрослась и стала бы такой же уважаемой, как парни Освальда, или вот ребята Гектора.

 

Сильвестр вдруг задумался, - раньше ему не приходила в голову подобная мысль, - а может быть именно поэтому Бульдог обратил на них внимание? Гектор реально чертовски походил на тупого жирного бульдога, но при этом был парнем умным и очень жестоким. Может, Гектор почувствовал в них конкурентов? Хотя какие нахуй конкуренты? С Гектором водились даже взрослые наркоторговцы, а они были всего лишь рано созревшими, но мальчишками. Даже умница Твити, сообразительный не по годам.

 

В зарослях чертополоха раздался смех. Сильвестр вскинулся и сел, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он испытал облегчение, увидев, что это только Багз, Койот и сидящая у Койота на плечах Лола. Твити с ними не было.

 

\- Ты уже здесь? – удивился Койот.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Багз, у которого была отличная интуиция.

Он внимательно всматривался в лицо Сильвестра. Койот ссадил Лолу и тоже насторожился.

\- Я сегодня разговаривал с Бульдогом, - выдохнул Сильвестр. – Он приглашает нас в банду.

Койот торжествующе заорал и хлопнул Багза по плечу.

\- Я же говорил! – сказал он самодовольно. – Мы крутые. Я знал, что он это поймет.

Банни быстро взглянул на него, облизнул губы и проницательно спросил:

\- Но?

\- Но без Твити, - сглотнув, сознался Сильвестр.

Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как шуршат гольфы Лолы, болтающей ногами.

 

\- Без Твити, - задумчиво повторил Багз. – Что так?

Сильвестр потер лоб.

\- Он сказал, что на дауна уговора не было, - проговорил он с отчаянием. – Я пытался отстоять Твити, я сказал, что он умный и полезный…

Он вздохнул.

\- Он прямо сказал, без Твити мы хоть прямо сейчас в его банде.

\- Мы ж так давно хотели подняться, - простонал Койот. – Но ты, конечно, выберешь этого полоумного и мы останемся в заднице.

\- Нет, - очень тихо сказал Сильвестр.

Он посмотрел на Койота, на Багза – постарался объяснить им взглядом, почему остановился на таком решении.

\- Один против четверых, - пробормотал он. – Я не выберу Твити.

Багз приоткрыл рот. Лола шумно вздохнула.

\- Ты что… ты прогнать его хочешь? – неверяще спросил Багз. – Прогнать Твита?

\- Придется, - сглотнув, ответил Сильвестр.

Во рту у него пересохло.

 

Багз сел на пенек и поерошил светлые волосы. У Сильвестра возникло ужасное чувство, что Багз снова начнет смеяться своим чокнутым смехом, но на этот раз он молчал.

И в это мрачное, горькое молчание, повисшее над полянкой, ввинтился Твити, сияющий от радости, ввинтился, как нож в горячее масло.

 

\- Пацаны! Там автомат со сладостями разбили! – возбужденно крикнул Твити и вывалил на мох шоколадки, которые прижимал к животу.

Лола дернулась было взять одну, но Багз больно схватил ее за плечо и усадил на место.

\- Ты чего? – удивился Твити. – Они без осколков. Я успел самые клевые вытащить, «Сникерсы» вот, охуенные!

\- Твити, - тихо сказал Сильвестр. – Надо поговорить.

Он ненавидел себя в этот момент… и где-то в глубине души знал, что этот момент когда-нибудь наступит. Наверное, всегда знал, что когда-нибудь придет такой день. Он сам закрутил эту петлю – и теперь должен был разорвать ее, как разорвал веревку Койота.

 

\- Бульдог предложил нам перебраться в его банду, - проговорил Сильвестр онемевшими губами.

Твити засиял.

\- Ох, круто! Это же заебись! – обрадовался он. – Заживем как короли!

\- Без тебя, - оборвал его Сильвестр. – Перебраться без тебя.

Целую минуту Твити не понимал, о чем ему говорят. Улыбка медленно гасла на его лице, глаза раскрывались все шире и шире. Наконец до него дошло.

\- Вы меня прогоняете? – спросил он разом осипшим голосом. – Я, типа, недостаточно хорош?

Сильвестр кивнул. У него сжалось сердце. Твити глядел на него сначала недоверчиво, потом с горечью, потом посмотрел почти с ненавистью.

\- Вы меня предали, - прошипел он, стиснув руки в кулаки. – Ты меня предал!

\- Я тебе ничего не обещал! – заорал в ответ Сильвестр.

Заорал, чтобы заглушить голос совести.

 

Его вдруг охватил дикий страх – что, если Твити сейчас расскажет о том, что они трахались? Наверное, тот что-то прочитал по его лицу, потому что скривился в презрительной гримасе.

Лола всхлипывала, ткнувшись лицом Багзу в бок.

 

\- Я так и знал, - процедил Твити. – Так и знал, что ты просто говнюк.

\- Вали отсюда, пока не получил, - грубо ответил Сильвестр. – Уебывай... даун!

Твити вздрогнул и попятился. Потом повернулся и ссутулился.

\- Говнюк ебаный, - сказал он устало. – Ну и идите нахуй вы все.

\- Забери свои шоколадки, - вдруг позвал его Койот.

\- Да подавитесь, - ответил Твити, и исчез в зарослях.

Лола плакала, Багз гладил ее по голове и смотрел в землю. На его щеках пылал болезненный малиновый румянец.

 

Койот вытащил сигарету, закурил и принялся ходить туда-сюда, думая о чем-то.

\- Сядь, бесишь, - приказал ему Сильвестр.

Койот остановился,  посмотрел на него. Лицо у него стало очень серьезное, исчезла вечная глумливая усмешка, Койот сразу стал взрослым.

 

\- Короче, мужик, - проговорил Койот, затягиваясь. – Я к Гектору не перейду. Без меня.

Сильвестр уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам.

\- Ты охуел? – услышал он со стороны свой голос.

\- Я – нет, - спокойно ответил Койот. – А Бульдог – да. И ты тоже, если позволил ему ставить условия.

\- Я ради вас согласился! – крикнул Сильвестр, испытывая желание дать Койоту по шее.

\- Ага, - хмыкнул тот. – О себе вообще не думал, конечно. Только знаешь что?

Он снова затянулся и двумя пальцами затушил сигарету.

\- В следующий раз этот жирный мудак тебе скажет «знаешь, чувак, мне не нравится твой кореш, ну тот самый, которого пиздит батя. Давай-ка выгони и его». И ты что, меня тоже выгонишь?

\- Да причем тут ты? – с отчаянием спросил Сильвестр.

\- Ага, - кивнул Койот. – Значит, дело в Твити? Он вроде бы наш друг, но при этом урод и недоносок, которого мы стесняемся, так?

\- Да ты его вообще ненавидел! - рассвирепел Сильвестр. – И что ты мне заливаешь теперь?

\- Зато ты с ним чуть в десна не лизался, - фыркнул Койот. – А вышвырнул как рваный гондон.

Вообще-то, без «чуть». Сильвестр лизался в десна с Твити. Он целовал его. Он трахал его почти по-взрослому. Пару раз они даже спали вместе в постели. Ну, то есть, всю ночь.

 

\- Короче, я пас, - холодно сказал Койот. – Извиняй, Сильвестр. Дальше без меня.

Впервые за хрен знает какое время назвал по имени, не «Силь», не «чувак», не «братан».

\- Койот, - беспомощно позвал Сильвестр.

Но Койот ушел, не оборачиваясь, и за ним пошли брат и сестра Банни. Багз тоже не оглянулся. Лола обернулась и посмотрела на него мокрыми глазами.

Сильвестр остался один.

 

Он заметил блеск в стороне и повернулся – блестящая обертка от шоколадки пускала солнечных зайчиков. Сильвестр лег на грязный матрас, повернулся на бок и поджал ноги. Через несколько минут он с тупым удивлением понял, что беззвучно плачет.  

 

*** 

Сидеть на крыльце было так тупо, но Сильвестр понимал, что на этот раз Койот не придет. Что-то сломалось в магии их дружбы. Он сам сломал – и сам должен был починить. Так что Сильвестр терпеливо сидел, и ждал Койота.

 

В обшарпанном доме сначала было тихо, потом наверху загудел будильник. Отчим что-то крикнул, Койот пролаял в ответ. Сильвестр поежился, утро было теплое, но если долго сидеть без движения – кровь начинает застывать в жилах, особенно, если то и дело налетает сквознячок.

Сильвестр невольно прислушивался к чужой жизни, он не заметил, как ушел в собственные невеселые мысли и вынырнул, осознав, что уже несколько минут слышит глухие шлепки. Он знал, что это за звуки – это звуки ударов в мягкие места, туда, где нет костей, туда, где никто не увидит. Ведь у нас образцовая семья, правда, дружок? Сильвестр стиснул зубы. В это дело ему не стоило лезть, это уже было чересчур.

 

И тут он услышал вскрик, один-единственный, прорвавшееся рыдание.  Он никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы Койот издавал такие жалобные звуки. Он всегда был ершистым и дерзким, трущобный четырнадцатилетний мальчик, но всего лишь мальчик, по сравнению с могущественным и злым взрослым.

Сильвестра словно что-то вытолкнуло на ноги. Они признали его своим главным, своим старшим. Он не мог просто сидеть и слушать, как избивают его кореша. Так что он, больше не раздумывая ни секунды, пнул дверь, выбив хлипкий замок.

 

Если бы он остановился и задумался над своими действиями – возможно, он бы испугался и ничего бы не вышло, но он так разозлился, что действовал как робот, бездумно.

Джерри, тренер, сейчас бы страшно гордился им. У хорошего бойца голова холодная даже в пылу боя. У Сильвестра была холодная голова – он знал что и как будет делать.

 

Отчим Койота, мистер…Бутман, что ли, стоял с ремнем, намотанным на кулак. Пряжка покачивалась в паре дюймов от пола. Сильвестр прищурился, заметив эту окровавленную бляшку. Койот, зажимающий ладонями бедро, бледный от боли и бессильной злобы, прижимался лопатками к стене с облетевшей побелкой. В одних только трусах Койот много терял в своем обычном нахальном шарме.

Просто четырнадцатилетний тощий пацан, скуластый, бледный, с жалкими пучками темных волос в подмышках.

Сильвестр развернулся к мистеру Бутману, или как там его, и врезал без замаха, замах ему не требовался, он и так знал, что от его удара ебаный отчим Койота сначала выплюнет зубы, потом повалится на спину, на секунду подставив живот и яйца. Так и вышло.

 

Потом, когда он вырастет и заматереет окончательно, негласно изберется старшим по их району, он подумает однажды – а когда это произошло? Когда он стал таким? И конечно, он не вспомнит этот момент, потому что никто и никогда не запоминает судьбоносные мелочи.

Именно в тот момент, когда здоровенный отчим Койота выронил ремень и свалился на спину, завыл, получив ногой по яйцам – тогда все и произошло.

 

Сильвестр добавил ему еще пару раз ногами, чтобы не наклоняться, и вытащил один из ножей из поставки на столе. Схватил он грамотно, через рукав, и присел на корточки.

\- Если я прикончу эту падаль, - сказал он, глядя не на Койота, а в искаженное болью взрослое лицо. – Тебе придется помочь мне закопать его.

\- Без вопросов, братан, - выдохнул Койот.

Он подошел ближе, похрамывая, расплылся в кровожадной, почти безумной ухмылке.

\- Ты понял меня, козел? – спросил Сильвестр, поигрывая ножом. – Если ты сдохнешь, плакать по тебе никто не будет.

Мистер Бутман кивнул. Сильвестр попытался вспомнить, как его зовут, но потом решил, что это не имеет никакого значения.

\- Если еще раз, - проговорил он с пугающим спокойствием. – Хоть раз еще – я приду и убью тебя нахуй. Ты понял меня?

 

Если бы он психовал и кричал, может быть Уильям Бутман решил, что мальчишка заигрался в героя. Мальчишка лет шестнадцати, но выглядящий старше своего возраста. Мальчишка-шпана, один из дружков его сраного пасынка.

Но мальчишка был совершенно спокоен, его пальцы, сжатые на рукояти ножа, не дрожали. Он даже не угрожал, он ставил в известность, и сквозь его лицо, даже не тронутое щетиной, смугловатое, проступало лицо взрослого мужчины. Мужчины флегматичного и спокойного… и способного при этом убить голыми руками. Было в этом мужчине… в этом мальчике, что-то от кота, ленивого и хищного одновременно.

 

\- Мы поняли друг друга? – терпеливо спросил Сильвестр, даже не подозревая, о чем думает вонючий ублюдок, привыкший избивать детей.

Тот кивнул, сплюнул кровью.

\- Отлично, - холодно сказал Сильвестр. – А теперь десерт.

Он схватил мистера Бутмана за ворот, вздернул и с такой силой треснул лбом, что раздался тошнотворный хруст. Нос Бутмана превратился в малиновое желе.

 

\- Бля, - с восхищением и омерзением одновременно выдохнул Койот. – Чувак, ну ты даешь.

Мистер Бутман свалился без сознания. Сильвестр убрал нож обратно и взглянул на Койота.

\- Нахуй Гектора, - сказал он спокойно, без тени сомнения. – Сами справимся.

Койот просиял улыбкой и убрал руку от багрового кровоподтека с длинной царапиной. Царапина была прямоугольной, словно Койоту врезали спичечным коробком.

 

\- А что с Твити? - спросил Койот, порыскав в ящиках, в поисках чистой футболки.

\- Твити с нами, - сказал Сильвестр, наблюдая за его поисками.

\- А если он не захочет? – поинтересовался Койот, остановившись на минуту.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - вздохнул Сильвестр.

Койот подошел к нему и заглянул в глаза.

\- Ты с ним трахаешься? – спросил он очень тихо. – Братан, богом клянусь, я никому не скажу.

\- Ну… наверное, - признался Сильвестр. – Да, наверное.

\- Это как? – удивился Койот. – Либо трахаешься, либо нет, без наверное.

\- Это больше, чем трах, - сказал Сильвестр.

Койот помолчал, потом кивнул.  

Сильвестр знал, что нет необходимости говорить «если ты кому-то скажешь». Тот бы никому не сказал.

 

\- Слушай, а можно я у тебя недельку перекантуюсь, - озабоченно проговорил Койот. – Не хочу возвращаться, пока этот говнюк будет тут страдать, а мать - вокруг него скакать козочкой.

\- Без вопросов, - отозвался Сильвестр.

Они дошли до полянки и ничуть не удивились, застав там мрачных и сонных Банни. Багз пытался заплести Лоле косички, но получалось у него не очень аккуратно. Лола зевала и терла глаза руками.

 

\- Давай сюда, бестолочь, - хмыкнул Койот, сразу оценив ситуацию.

Багз увидев их, едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Я так понимаю, мы шлем Бульдога в пизду? – спросил он, постучав расческой по плечу Койота.

\- Заметил ли ты, дорогуша Силь, какие умные товарищи нас окружают? – восхитился Койот, как обычно начал паясничать с места в карьер. – Ты только посмотри на этого ушастого умника! Да парень практически гений!

\- Успокойся, дебил, - фыркнул Багз.

 

Он посмотрел на Сильвестра и вдруг нахмурился.

\- У тебя кровь на лице.

Сильвестр поймал носовой платок Лолы и повозил по щекам, Банни вздохнул, подошел и сам оттер кровавое пятнышко с брови.

\- Откуда? – спросил он настороженно. – Твити?

\- Я еще не видел Твити, - сознался Сильвестр. – Я даже не знаю, где его искать.

\- В школе?- предположил Койот.

\- Твити вернется к нам? – подала голос Лола.

\- Естественно, - кивнул Сильвестр. – Он наш друг, куда он денется – вернется.

\- Наверное, - вздохнул Багз.

 

Бывают дни, когда ты разбрасываешь камни. И неизбежно наступают дни, когда эти камни нужно собрать. Судя по всему, у Сильвестра был именно такой день.

Он так и не поймал Твити в школе, зато его самого поймал Бульдог, высокий и мордатый.

 

\- Силь, - пробасил Гектор-Бульдог.

Сильвестр мысленно поморщился. Он не любил когда этим сокращенным имечком его звал кто-то не из его банды. Красивее всех это произносил Твити – звонко и чисто.

 

\- Мне кажется, ты от меня прячешься? - поинтересовался  Гектор, улыбаясь дружелюбно.

Зубы у него были огромные, прямо-таки нечеловеческие, крупные и желтые. И изо рта чуть попахивало.

\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Сильвестр.

Он был высоким для своего возраста, но все равно ниже Гектора на полголовы. приходилось смотреть снизу вверх… и дышать вонючим дыханием этого жирдяя. Впрочем, не стоило обманываться, Бульдог был из тех жирдяев, которые отлично бегали и больно били.

 

\- Так что, - весело спросил тот. – Когда вас ждать, парни? И мелкую вашу приведешь?

Сильвестр помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Мы решили остаться независимой группировкой, - сказал он.

Гектор моментально прекратил ухмыляться.

\- Спасибо, конечно, - проговорил Сильвестр. – Но мы не перейдем.

\- Мне не отказывают, - тихо проговорил Гектор.

Его лицо в этот момент сильнее всего напоминало страшную морду бульдога-людоеда.

\- Да? – удивился Сильвестр. – А ты не много о себе возомнил, дружище? Ты, блядь, кто такой?

Гектор на секунду отпрянул. Разговор этот происходил в мужском туалете, и, разумеется, нашлись зрители. На секунду стало тихо, журчала моча в каком-то писсуаре.

\- Котик, - ласково сказал Бульдог. – Малыш Силь, ты мне очень нравишься, но ты забылся.

 

Фраза эта была настолько тупой, шаблонной и ничего не стоящей, что Сильвестр расхохотался. Знал, что делает только хуже, но не мог перестать смеяться. С утра он вломил взрослому мужику. Да что там вломил -  готов был убить говнюка, если тот гавкнет что-то лишнее. Жирдяй, возомнивший себя королем школы, его не испугал. Оскорбленный вид Гектора сулил проблемы – да. Он его не боялся. И заметил кое-что еще, очень важное – страх в глазах Бульдога. Это Бульдог испугался.

 

\- Тебе пиздец, - наконец выдохнул Гектор. – И тебе, и твоим членососам. Вам всем пиздец, понял?

Сильвестр отмахнулся от него, вышел из мужского туалета, степенно зашел за угол – и помчался вихрем. Багза и малявку он предупредить успел, а вот Койот куда-то запропастился.

 

*** 

Сильвестр еле отсидел занятия и, естественно, когда он поймал Койота, курящего на ступеньках школы, на них налетел взъерошенный Багз, держащий за руку такую же взъерошенную Лолу.

\- Гектор нас ищет, - выдохнул Банни, часто дыша. – Я видел, как он…

\- Вот они! – заорал кто-то у дверей.

\- Бежим, - только и успел сказать Сильвестр.

И они понеслись, как ветер.

 

Правда, недолго.

 

Первой начала отставать Лола. Багз тащил ее за руку, поэтому стал замедляться вместе с ней. Сильвестр чуть притормозил, схватил малявку и закинул себе на плечо. Лола больно стукнулась носом о его лопатку и завопила, но на ее претензии уже не оставалось времени. Банни припустил быстрее и сумел обогнать их всех, но тут начал тормозить Койот. Сильвестр мысленно пообещал себе, что если их не убьют к хуям – он отберет у Койота сигареты и засунет тому их в задницу, все до единой. Койот хрипел, и стало понятно, что гонка их подходила к концу, оторваться не удалось.

 

Улица, грязная и заставленная мусорными баками, сужалась и упиралась в разрушенный Тьюнс-хаус. Под закатным солнцем старый дом выглядел огромным черным камнем, который бросили в быструю реку. Местами из этой реки торчал мусор и в данный момент по течению шустро плыли четыре рыбешки, - одна верхом на другой, - а сзади спешили рыбешки крупнее…и намного злее. Улица обтекала Тьюнс-хаус, разделившись на два рукава, и дальше снова расширялась. Но Сильвестр решил, что бежать дальше нет смысла. 

 

\- Туда! – приказал он и перемахнул через покосившуюся ограду.

Если бы он помнил, что у него на плече мелкая девочка – может, он и не стал бы так резко сигать, но он забыл, поэтому перелетел уверенно и без потерь для обоих.

\- Туда? – с ужасом вскрикнул Койот, резко остановившись. – Ты ебанулся?

Банни не стал спорить, а перепрыгнул ограду и остановился, уперся ладонями в колени. Он задыхался и раскраснелся, футболка прилипла к спине. Койот посмотрел на приближающуюся банду Бульдога, потом на мрачный дом Тьюнсов, который, казалось, жадно поглощает закатный оранжевый свет и испускает могильную черноту. 

\- Ну блядь, - простонал Койот, и тоже переступил через границу участка.

Сильвестр попятился к двери, стащив Лолу с шеи. 

 

О доме Тьюнсов ходили самые разные слухи, но все они сводились к одному – нечего там делать ни взрослому, ни ребенку. Туда даже бомжи не заходили, даже наркоманы отчего-то сторонились, хотя в общем и целом Тьюнс-хаус мало чем отличался от соседних двухэтажных трущобных домишек, слепленных из картона, говна и шифера. Только этот дом был черным, обгоревшим. Казалось, однажды он втянулся внутрь, как втягивается щека у проказливого мальчишки во время шалости, да больше не вытянулся. Как он вообще не развалился – загадка.

 

\- Мы же туда не пойдем? – прошипел Койот. – Я – точно не пойду.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел в ответ Сильвестр.

Лола вцепилась в брата обеими руками.

 

\- Сильвестр, - позвал Гектор, снова добродушно улыбаясь. Глаз эта улыбка не достигала. – Сильвестр, дружище.

\- Давно не виделись, - ответил Сильвестр. – Дай напомню… кажется сегодня днем, когда я тебя нахер послал, верно?

Бульдог побагровел.

\- Я персонально буду пиздить тебя ногами, - пообещал он. – Пока ты не перестанешь блевать своими кусачими зубками.

Сильвестр в ответ черканул пальцами по локтю другой руки, намекая, как глубоко он натянет Гектора и всю его компашку. Банни еле слышно застонал. Компашка Гектора зароптала.

\- Иди сюда, - приказал Бульдог. – Хватит там крутиться, подойди сюда, ебаный мудила.

\- Сам иди сюда, жирный недоносок, - пригласил Сильвестр. – Слабо?

Гектор заколебался, однако было заметно, что ему слабо. Он, как и все обитатели трущоб, знал миллион историй про дом Тьюнсов.

Проблема была в том, что Сильвестр тоже знал. И Койот. И Банни в полном составе. И они все тоже боялись.

 

\- Ладно, - вдруг решил Бульдог. – Я подойду, чего уж. Я подойду и оторву тебе яйца, козлина.

Он в самом деле подошел к ограде. Сильвестр ощутил, что по спине у него прокладывает путь ручеек поток холодного пота. Если Гектор решится зайти – то зайдут и его парни… и тогда так вломят, что мало не покажется.

\- Ну заходи в гости тогда, - сказал он громко, повернулся и толкнул дверь.

Какая-то часть его души молилась «боженька, пусть она будет заперта, боженька. Пусть мне сломают нос и дадут по шарам, но не придется туда идти». Дверь легко открылась. На Сильвестра пахнуло запустением и дымом.

Он шагнул было, но Койот повис на одной его руке, а Банни – на другой. Глаза у них были полны первобытного ужаса. Сильвестр опустил взгляд и заметил Лолу, полумертвую от страха.

Это навело его на мысль, он повернулся и посмотрел на побледневшего Гектора.

 

\- С малой ты тоже будешь воевать? – спросил Сильвестр, стараясь не показать, как ему страшно. – Пусть девчонка уебывает… или ты дерешься и с телочками?

Гектор посмотрел на Лолу, потом на своих парней. Потом пожал плечами и сказал:

 - Да пусть уебывает нахуй, до нее мне дела нет.

Багз выдохнул и попытался отцепить Лолу, но та держалась, как клещ.

\- Нет, - пробормотал она. – Не ходи туда. Багзи, не ходи!

\- Все будет хорошо, - лживо ответил ей Багз, постукивая зубами. – Сейчас ты пойдешь домой, поняла? Иди домой, Лола.

\- Нет, - пробормотала она, мотая головой. – Нет-нет-нет-нет…

Багз встряхнул ее, непривычно жестко. Сильвестр уж подумал, что тот отвесит малой пощечину, но Багз сдержался.

\- Иди домой, блядь, - процедил Банни. – Успокойся и просто уходи.

\- Эй, Сэм! – вдруг крикнул Койот, заставив их вздрогнуть.

Сильвестр покрутил головой и понял, что за их гонкой следила чуть ли не вся школа. Зрители подтянулись – всем было любопытно посмотреть на кровавую драку.

\- Сэм, заведешь мелкую домой? – спросил Койот, увидев знакомого парня.

Сильвестр его тоже узнал и кивнул.

 

Сэм, плечистый, хоть и низкорослый, очень коротко подстриженный, неохотно подошел ближе, косясь на Гектора.

\- Давай, - сказал он мрачновато.

Ему явно не понравилось, что его втягивают в чужую бойню, но он все-таки пришел на помощь. Сильвестр мысленно дал себе слово, что если их тут не прибьют, как надоедливых мух, то он обязательно пригласит этого парня, Сэма, в свою банду.

Лола все оборачивалась, поэтому Сэму пришлось практически тащить ее. Банни смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, и лишь когда Сэм свернул за угол, Багз вздохнул и посмотрел на Сильвестра, спрашивая взглядом «что теперь».

 

\- Я вас заставлять не буду, - прошептал Сильвестр. – Но сам зайду.

\- Это же Т-т-тьюнс, - прошипел Койот, стуча зубами.

Сильвестр кивнул.

 

Он переступил порог… и если бы дверь захлопнулась сама собой – он бы ничуточки не удивился. Но она висела на петлях смирно. Сильвестр видел в дверном проеме белого от ужаса Койота, вдалеке видел Гектора, который таращился с изумлением – неужели кто-то посмел зайти в эту обитель призраков? Но они были там – на свету, а он в темноте.

\- Твою мать, Силь, - наконец выдохнул Багз и шагнул к нему.

\- Я не могу, - простонал Койот. – Не могу и все.

Сильвестр ничего ему не сказал, просто принялся пробираться через обломки. Внутри дома все было переломано и перекручено. И до сих пор ощущался запах гари.

Койот там, за порогом, под солнцем, выругался, грязно и беспомощно, и кое-как зашвырнул себя в темное чрево. И вот теперь дверь захлопнулась. Как и ожидали.

 

\- Бля-я-ядь, - простонал Багз, прижимаясь лопатками к закопченному дереву. – Ну зачем мы сюда залезли?

Сильвестр попятился и едва не взвыл, когда его что-то схватило за руку. Впрочем, он понял, что это Койот. Того буквально трясло, зубы стучали ужасно громко.

\- П-помните? - простонал Койот. – К-какие-то п-пацаны сюда залезли и их н-нашли седыми…

Он запинался и пару раз прикусил язык до крови.

\- Заткнись ты! – зашипел на него Багз, который тоже вцепился в Сильвестра.

Сильвестру и хотелось стряхнуть их с себя, но вместе, все-таки, было не так страшно.

\- Т-тут п-призраки, - едва не плача проговорил Койот. – Нам п-пиздец.

Банни вдруг окаменел. Он как-то страшно задышал, словно не мог проглотить воздух. Задрал голову – и начал оседать.

 

\- Слышите? - сдавленно просипел Багз.

У него вообще был отличный слух. Сильвестр только через несколько секунд услышал, что по второму этажу кто-то ходит. Шаги приближались, зубы Койота защелкали еще громче. Багз полуобморочно навалился на Сильвестра.

 

На лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, появились кеды. Обычные пыльные кеды, восьмого, пожалуй, размера. Кеды были старые, потеряли всякий цвет.

\- Боженька милостивый, - заскулил Койот. – Ох, святой ебаный Боже, и Дева Мария, и…и еще кто-нибудь… 

\- Заткнись! – зашипел на него Багз. – Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Кеды секунду стояли на месте, потом шагнули вниз, потом еще ступеньку, и еще ступенечку. Сильвестр ощутил, что его волосы, чуток отросшие, встают дыбом. По спине не просто тек пот, он лил ниагарским водопадом, а ноги ослабли так, что он едва не упал.

 

Кеды спустились еще немножко. Выше кед были джинсы. А еще выше - странно знакомая фиолетовая футболка. Это вообще была старая футболка Сильвестра, которая оказалась ему мала после очередной стирки.

А потом Твити согнулся, посмотрел на них и немного растерянно сказал:

\- Привет.

 

Койот заорал.

Он завопил так громко и страшно, что Сильвестр тоже не сдержал крика, скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха. Заорал и Банни, тоже больше испугавшийся их хора мальчиков-зайчиков, чем Твита.

Твити отшатнулся и шлепнулся на задницу, таращась на них сверху огромными недоумевающими глазами.

Что самое забавное, закричали и на улице, услышав их вопли. Сильвестр был готов поспорить, что от зрителей не осталось и следа.

 

\- Заткнись! – скомандовал Сильвестр.

Койот замолчал. Банни все-таки не удержался на ногах и съехал спиной по двери.

\- Пиздец, - сказал он, рассматривая свои дрожащие коленки. – О-хо-хо.

 

\- Вы что тут делаете? – спросил Твити, спустившись к ним. – Вы зачем пришли?

\- Ты ж настоящий? – слабым голосом спросил Койот. – Ты ж не призрак, который прикинулся нашим недоумком? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты настоящий.

\- Ну да, - ответил Твити. – Ты что, обкурился?

\- Господи, как же я рад тебя видеть! – воскликнул Койот счастливым голосом.

Он сграбастал обалдевшего Твити и прижал к себе, и даже чмокнул в макушку.

 

\- Да что тут происходит? – рассердился Твити, пытаясь выпутаться из чужих объятий.

\- Ты что тут вообще делаешь? – спросил Сильвестр.

Твити посмотрел на него враждебно.

\- Я тут живу иногда, - сказал он, нахмурившись.

\- Тут? – поразился Багз.

\- Ну да, - ответил Твити. – Сюда даже бомжи не лазят, спокойно и тепло.

\- А ты не думал, что они неспроста сюда не лазят? – поинтересовался Сильвестр.

\- Ну и почему же? – сердито спросил Твити.

\- Тут был геноцид, - сказал Койот. – Знаешь, что это значит?

\- Представь себе, - скептически ответил тот. – Знаю.

\- Ну вот, - Койот кивнул. – Тут живут призраки.

\- Ни разу не видел, - Твити пожал плечами. – Вам пора, в общем. Погостили и будет.

 

\- Стой, - попросил Сильвестр, - погоди.

Он помялся, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- В общем, мы отклонили предложение Бульдога, - сказал он наконец. – Я отклонил. Его… его условия для нас неприемлемы.

\- Очень за тебя рад, - холодно ответил Твити. – И что?

\- Ну как что, - растерялся Сильвестр. – Мы снова одна команда… и ты с нами.

\- Не хочу, спасибо, - Твити помотал головой. – Хватит с меня друзей.

\- Твит, не горячись, - попробовал образумить его Багз. – Ну поступили мы как мудаки… но мы же осознали, исправились.

Твити несколько секунд смотрел на каждого, потом открыл дверь и кивком показал на опустевшую улицу.

\- Досвидос, - сказал он категорично. – Пока.

Койот не стал спорить, а выкатился под свет божий с таким облегчением, словно его вытолкнули пинком. Багз тоже подчинился, но Сильвестр остался на месте.

 

\- Не уйду, - сказал он упрямо. – Нам с тобой надо поговорить.

\- Нет, - повторил Твити.

\- Да, - Сильвестр кивнул и закрыл дверь.

Сразу стало темно. Он поморгал и осознал вдруг, что Твити рядом нет. Сильвестра снова прошиб пот. Он вдруг подумал - а что, если это был не Твити? Или… или Твити на самом деле вовсе не мальчик-дебил, а какой-нибудь дух из этого проклятого дома, который расхаживал между ними? Впрочем, мысль была идиотская. Он целовал Твити, дрочил ему и однажды даже запихнул два пальца ему в задницу, чтобы заставить кончить. Злой дух не позволил бы какому-то мальчишке запихнуть пальцы себе в жопу, верно?

 

Сильвестр покрутил головой и успел заметить, как кеды наступили на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы и исчезли. Сильвестр пошел через темноту, через многолетний хлам, через собственный суеверный ужас к лестнице.

Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что Твити, - или что-то в образе Твити, - заводит его в ловушку. Но и не идти не мог. Он должен был добраться до Твити и извиниться перед ним.

Так что он дошел до лестницы и вцепился в крошащееся под пальцами дерево. И принялся подниматься.

 

\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил Твити, возникнув перед ним так неожиданно, что Сильвестр вскрикнул и едва не свалился вниз, поскользнувшись на потертой ступеньке.

\- Поговорить с тобой, - сказал он. – Хотя бы выслушай меня. Потом я уйду, если захочешь.

\- Я уже сейчас хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - сказал ему Твити. – Ладно уж, говори.

 

На втором этаже оказалось светлее. Солнце заливалось через рамы, лишенные стекол.

\- Ого! – восхитился Сильвестр, рассмотрев обустроенный уголок.

Твит где-то спер палатку и сумел ее установить. У стены стоял старый шкаф, дверцы с него сорвали, но полки были на месте, на этих полках Сильвестр увидел и запас свечек, и стопки книжек, и свои футболки, тоже сложенные стопочкой, и пару чашек, и пачку чая, и какие-то железки, из которых он смог опознать только кипятильник.

\- Шикарное логово, – сказал он с искренним восхищением. – Круто ты тут все сделал.

\- Я тут часто ночую, - признался Твити. – Или тут, или в библиотеке. К матери давно не ходил.

Сильвестр кивнул.

\- Ну, говори, - поторопил его Твити. – И проваливай уже.

 

Сильвестр облизнул губы.

\- Я повел себя как мудила, - сказал он искренне. – Не потому, что ты… такой, Твит. А потому что я козел.

\- Ну, это я знаю, - согласился Твити. – Это все?

\- Нам нахер не нужна чужая защита, - волнуясь, продолжил Сильвестр. – Мы и сами можем…

Он заткнулся, осознав, что его несет не туда.

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, - сказал он в конце концов. – И вернись в нашу банду. Ты мне нужен. 

 

Потом, лет через десять, когда они займутся любовью одним прекрасным вечером, невольно подстраивая ритм фрикций под хиты, доносящиеся из включенного радио, когда оба кончат и будут лежать, лениво обнимаясь и переплетясь ногами, Твити вдруг скажет:

\- Я собирался тебя убить тогда, в Тьюнс-хаус. Я был так зол на тебя, наверное, я бы тебя убил.

\- А почему не убил? – спросит Сильвестр. У него уже будут изломаны почти все зубы, к тому времени он уже вырастет огромным и широкоплечим, и откроет свой бойцовский клуб.

\- Ты сказал, что я тебе нужен, - пояснит Твити и зевнет. – Если бы ты сказал, что любишь меня или что-то подобное, я бы точно перерезал тебе горло бритвой. Но ты сказал, что я нужен… это было очень круто.

\- А, - ответит Сильвестр и тоже зевнет. – Твит, выключи радио, пожалуйста, я спать хочу.

 

Твити молчал. Губы у него подрагивали, а глаза поблескивали. Одну руку он завел за спину и, кажется, что-то сжимал. Сильвестр тоже молчал, дыша взволнованно и неровно. Не мог подобрать нужных слов.

\- Ты меня поимел и выбросил, - наконец сказал Твити.

Он сел на колченогую табуретку и понурился.

 

\- Знаешь, что самое хуевое, Силь? – спросил Твити, не поднимая головы.

\- Что? – послушно спросил тот.

\- Я люблю тебя, - просто ответил Твити. – Я так люблю тебя, что мне даже больно. И я знаю, что ты совершенно спокойно прокинешь меня в следующий раз. Ты хочешь выбраться из трущоб, а я тебе мешаю.

Сильвестр ощутил, что у него пульсирует кровь под кожей лица. Ему не было так стыдно… ну, чертовски давно. Он подошел к Твити, взял его за бессильную ладонь и приложил ее к своей груди.

 

\- Я тебе обещаю, - сказал он тихо. – Я тебе клянусь, Твит. Я больше никогда, никогда вообще тебя не предам и не разочарую. Веришь мне?

\- Хотел бы верить, - Твити сглотнул и заглянул ему в лицо.

Сильвестр наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

\- Я обещаю, - повторил он тихо и настойчиво. – Никогда больше, честное слово.

Твити кивнул.

 

\- Хочешь пожить у меня? – спросил Сильвестр, неожиданно для себя, просто вырвалось само. – Только придется ютиться с Койотом, ему пока домой нельзя.

\- Почему? – Твити слабо улыбнулся.

\- Я избил его отчима, - признался Сильвестр.

Твити хмыкнул и помассировал переносицу.

\- На один день оставил вас без присмотра, - вздохнул он. – На один день, Силь, блядь!

\- Это ты еще не знаешь, как мы сюда попали, - улыбнулся Сильвестр. – У меня, знаешь ли, куча новостей.    

 

*** 

Вода была слишком холодной для плаванья – но, конечно, это их не остановило, как не останавливает мальчишек никогда. Самые крутые понтоны были в порту, между причалами, но туда, разумеется, пацанят не пускали. Зато за портом начиналась полоса дикой земли, самая окраина города, где можно было ходить голышом, если возникало такое желание. Песок был грязно-желтый, и изредка под ногами шуршала острая трава, которая могла порезать ноги, но в целом было сносно. А прекраснее всего был одинокий бетонный блок, звено понтонного моста, - звено, видимо, ненужное, - торчащее из воды в десяти ярдах от берега. Блок давно покосился, и потихоньку уходил в воду, опрокинувшись на ребро. 

 

Сначала они наплавались до посиневших губ.

Багз вытолкнул Лолу на нагретый бетон, волн не было, так что верхняя часть понтона, не обросшая склизкими водорослями, высохла. Лола, синяя и худенькая, похожая на мальчика, натянула сухие трусики и улеглась на спину, разложив волосы веером. Движение это было уже женское и практически взрослое, такого она не могла набраться у мальчишек. Светлые косички спутались как тонкая паутина.

 

Сильвестр подтянулся на руках, перебрался на понтон и протянул руку Твити, тот уже прилично стучал зубами. Койот выбрался сам и помог Багзу. Они одеваться не стали, даже Твити перестал стесняться равнодушного взгляда Лолы. Ничего нового он ей показать бы не сумел.

После короткой перебранки разлеглись звездой вокруг сидящей девочки.

 

\- Твой отчим тебя не достает? – спросил Багз, нарушив сонное молчание.

Койот дернул плечам, поскреб живот, потом почесал яйца.

\- Не, - ответил он. – Он вообще сейчас дома не бывает.

\- Ты тоже, - фыркнул Сильвестр.

Вода попала ему в ухо, он потряс головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть эту капельку.

 

\- Интересно, - снова заговорил Багз, которому, видимо, не хотелось дремать под солнцем. – Что с нами будет через десять лет?

\- Это тебе к Твити, - сказал Сильвестр. – Он умеет предсказывать будущее.

\- Серьезно? – удивился Койот, перевернулся на живот и привстал на локтях.

Он лежал напротив Твити, и ему пришлось заглядывать через Лолу.

\- Ну-ка скажи, - потребовал Койот. – Я трахну сисястую Эмму?

\- Это и я тебе могу сказать, - захихикал Багз, – Нет. Такому придурку, как ты, она не даст.

Койот посмотрел на него высокомерно.

\- Забьемся? – спросил он подрагивающим от азарта голосом. – Даст.

\- Неа, - отмахнулся Багз, - и спорить я с тобой не буду.

\- Ссыкло, - хмыкнул Койот и ущипнул Банни за плечо.

Сильвестр, наблюдая с улыбкой за их перепалкой, подумал, что они хоть и разные, но все-таки чем-то похожи как братья-близнецы. Один поумнее, другой похитрее, но в целом – очень ведь похожи. И дружба их, на самом деле крепкая, несмотря на бесконечные споры, держится именно на этом соперничестве, как на клею.

 

Чего Сильвестр не мог знать – того, что у этой подростковой дружбы впереди много лет. Однажды Койот прикроет Банни от тюряги, а в другом случае Багз, рискуя собственной шеей, заступится за копа, дав понять, что весь департамент может хоть испариться, но конкретно этот легавый - неприкасаемый. Пару раз они даже попробуют переспать, по сильной пьяни, конечно, но ничего из этого не выйдет, потому что оба слишком привыкли подчинять и не привыкли подчиняться. Потому что они оба слишком похожи.

 

Лола, не обращая на них особого внимания, начала напевать под нос какую-то песенку. Сильвестр прислушался - и у него на ногах и руках выступили мурашки.

-…пять, шесть, крепче стисни крест, - мурлыкала Лола, мелодично и довольно приятно на самом деле. – Семь, восемь, не спать тебя попросим…

\- Малая, заткнись, - попросил Сильвестр.

Лола оскорблено взглянула на него и проорала так громко, что где-то далеко-далеко заорали чайки.

\- Девять, десять, никогда не спите дети!!

\- Ну все, - страшным шепотом сказал Койот. – Теперь ждите.

\- Чего? – спросил не слишком впечатленный Твити.

Сильвестр открыл рот, но тут горячая рука схватила его за голую ягодицу. Сильвестр невольно вскрикнул и подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Койот захохотал, Банни, злодейски улыбаясь, убрал руку.

 

\- Нервы слабенькие? – осведомился Твити. – Попей витамины.

\- Не все могут жить в преисподней, знаешь, - неожиданно вступился Койот.

Лола повернулась к Твити, несколько секунд смотрела на него так, словно изучала что-то любопытное, потом спросила:

\- А ты видел призраков?

\- Нет, - просто ответил Твити. – Никого там нет. И это не преисподняя. Просто старый дом.

Лола разочарованно сморщила носик. Твити подозревал, что от него ждали каких-то леденящих кровь подробностей, чем страшнее – тем лучше.

 

\- Странно, - подумав, сказал Койот. – Там должно что-то быть. Может… может они просто не хотели показываться?

\- Обычный дом, - покачал головой Твити. – Обычнейший. Рухляди полно.

\- Я бы там на ночь не остался даже за… даже за тысячу долларов, - сознался Банни. – Даже за две.

\- А я бы остался, - тут же не утерпел Койот.

\- О, я помню, - засмеялся Сильвестр. – А кто пищал «мамулечка, мамулечка»?

\- Точно не я! – оскорбился Койот. – Я молчал.

Банни захохотал.

 

Лола, которой надоело сидеть, перебралась через Сильвестра и улеглась ему на спину, как на живую теплую кровать. Сильвестр почувствовал, что ему в спину упираются ее мелкие твердые соски. Когда так делал Твити – это возбуждало, когда Лола – нет. Тем более, трусики у нее промокли от морской воды, прикосновение было не очень-то приятное, и вода начала капать Сильвестру между ягодиц. Но спихивать Лолу он не стал, она чуть-чуть дрожала, замерзла, наверное.

 

\- Твит, а ты никогда не задумывался, что с этим местом может быть что-то не так? – спросил Банни, щуря серые глаза.

Твити пожал плечами.

\- Я материалист, - сказал он. – Я шел-шел и увидел, что есть пустой коттедж…

\- Сел в него и сгорел! – вякнул Койот, ткнулся лицом в руку Сильвестра и принялся глупо смеяться.

\- Дебил, - вздохнул Твити.

Он покачал головой, скорбно глядя на Койота, потом не удержался и расплылся в улыбке.

 

\- А тебе на кладбище не западло ночевать? – спросил Банни, постучав его костяшками по макушке.

\- Западло, вообще-то, - признался Твити. – Там грязно и сыро всегда. И вот там бомжей хватает.

Сильвестр слушал его и совершенно не ожидал, что Лола наклонится к его уху и страшным голосом прошепчет:

\- Никогда не спите де-е-ети.

Он снова дернулся, стукнувшись локтем, и пообещал:

\- Еще раз – я тебя в воду выкину, малая.

Лола, страшно довольная собой, захихикала.

\- Не пугай нашего старшего, малышка, - сказал Койот.

Сильвестр только вздохнул, он уже знал, что сейчас ехидный Койот скажет какую-нибудь гадость.

\- Он у нас старенький уже, - не подвел Койот. – Сердечко не выдержит у престарелого пердуна…

Сильвестр спокойно встал, сгреб Лолу и бросил ее в воду. Туда же полетел и заоравший от неожиданности и возмущения Койот. Багз прыгнул сам, не дожидаясь, пока его спихнут.

\- Я не хо… - начал было Твити, но Сильвестр поднял его на руки, прижимая к себе, и вместе с ним, разбежавшись, прыгнул с понтона. Твити завопил, обхватив его за шею, и они упруго врезались в холодную толщу воды, почти достав ногами до дна.

 

 

\- С-сука, - простучал зубами Койот, выбираясь обратно через пятнадцать минут. – Ч-че ж т-так х-холодно?!

Твити сзади схватил его за ногу, Койот заорал от неожиданности, лягнулся и едва не попал по Твити, тот успел увернуться.

\- П-попробуй только вылезти, - пообещал Койот, обнимая себя руками.

Сильвестр обратил внимание на Лолу. До этого она плавала кругами вокруг понтона, как акула, но тут резко остановилась и принялась смотреть широко открытыми глазами на пипку Койота, съежившуюся от холода, и на лобок, где несмело курчавились волосы. Насколько Сильвестр помнил, это был первый раз, когда Лола обратила внимание на то, что они мальчишки, а она - девочка. Это как-то вызывало тревогу.

Впрочем, она тут же тряхнула головой и поплыла дальше, но ее взгляд, полный любопытства и оценивающего интереса, Сильвестр не забыл.

 

Багз поймал ее на очередном кругу и вытолкнул наверх, вылез следом.

\- Помоги мне, - попросил Твити. – У меня руки замерзли.

Пока они плескались, поднялся ветер, появились волны. Твити, легкий и худенький, не мог толком уцепиться за бетонный край, волны били его и оттаскивали назад. Сильвестр подплыл и на несколько секунд прикрыл его своим телом, встретив спиной и плечами очередной злой удар. Багз сверху потянул Твити за плечи, а Сильвестр подпихнул снизу, Твити вылетел из воды как пробка и распластался на теплом бетоне, тяжело дыша. Сильвестр подтянулся на руках и быстро выбрался.

 

\- По-моему, с купанием пора заканчивать, - сказал он, оглядев белые барашки пены. – Еще утопимся.

Солнце спряталось в облаках, стало сыро и холодно. Лола забилась между братом и Твити, в мокрых трусах ее знобило.

\- Давай чуть погреемся, - попросил Койот. – У меня ногу судорогой сводит.

\- Надо иголкой уколоть, - посоветовал Твити, прижимаясь к Сильвестру.

\- И где я ее возьму? – поинтересовался Койот. – Отломаю у морской звезды? Или может у тебя в заднице швейная заначка?

\- Тебя интересует моя задница? – улыбнулся Твити и игриво подвигал бровями.

Койот потерял дар речи, Банни, стуча зубами, принялся смеяться и нечаянно прикусил язык.

 

\- Интересно, - вдруг сказал Койот, глядя на прикрытое облаками солнце, - что будет через десять лет? Или через двадцать? Что вообще дальше будет?

\- Мы его об камень не стукнули? – заволновался Багз. – Силь, проверь, у него сотрясения нет?

\- Иди ты, - хмыкнул Койот. – Мне правда интересно.

\- Один человек, - улыбнулся Сильвестр, - сказал мне, что ты или сторчишься или сядешь.

Койот посмотрел на него возмущенно, потом перевел взгляд на Твити и спросил с обидой:

\- И какого это хуя я сторчусь?! По-твоему я такой тупой?

Твити открыл рот. Потом закрыл.

\- Гондон, - буркнул Койот. – Я не сторчусь.

\- Значит, сядешь, - резюмировал Багз. – Запасись мылом.

\- Может, ты тоже сядешь, - обиделся Койот. – Может, мы вообще все сядем.

\- Я стану певицей, - твердо сказала Лола. – Я буду петь.

\- И плясать, - закончил Койот. – На здоровье.

Он поглядел на Сильвестра.

\- С тобой все ясно, - сказал он с отвращением. – Будешь преподавать йогу.

\- Чего? – удивился Сильвестр. – Какого хрена?

\- Ну как, - Койот развел руками. – Станешь известным спортсменом, начнешь свои кассеты продавать и обучать богатых дамочек йоге.

Он подумал и засопел.

\- Я бы тоже обучил пару дамочек… если вы понимаете о чем я.

\- Понимаем, - кивнул Багз, - ты о своих сорока секундах славы.

\- Нихрена не сорок! – Койот показал зубы. – Нихера вообще.

\- Даже не сорок? – ласково спросил Банни. – Дамочки будут очень впечатлены.

\- Знаешь, сколько я могу? – завелся Койот. – Ты нихрена не знаешь!

\- Можно я не буду этого знать? – остановил его Багз, ухмыляясь. – Честно, мне не очень интересно.

\- Часами! – рявкнул задетый Койот. – Я могу часами, понял?

\- Ебать часами – это же какое-то извращение, - пробормотал Твити. – Ладно хуем, ладно – всякими штучками, это я могу понять, но часами…

Койот так поглядел на него, что Твити отшатнулся, Багз издевательски хихикал. 

 

Интересно, - подумал Сильвестр, - а что Твити мог бы сказать про меня?

Он впервые задумался – а хорош ли он в этом деле. Может… может, вовсе не так хорош, как он привык считать?

 

\- А я хочу быть барменом, - сказал Багз. – Крутым таким.

Он подвигал руками как жонглер, показывая, насколько крутым он хочет быть.

\- Тебе в клуб для пидоров надо, - посоветовал Койот.

Банни вдруг покраснел.

\- Почему это… для пидоров? – спросил он, пламенея, как флаг на ветру.

Койот пожал плечами.

\- Там платят хорошо, - сказал он и тут же добавил, - я так слышал.

\- От кого? – прямодушно спросила Лола.

\- Не помню, - напряженно ответил Койот.

Он посмотрел на Твити и ухмыльнулся людоедской улыбочкой.

\- Ну а ты кем хочешь быть, умник?

\- Никем, - ответил Твити. – У меня нет никаких планов на будущее.

\- Учителем химии? – предположил Банни. – Ты ж хорошо разбираешься в этом говне.

\- Учить таких долбоебов, как…  Твити покосился на Сильвестра, но вслух не сказал. – Нет, спасибочки.

\- Тогда вари мет, - посоветовал Койот. – Будешь богаче всех нас.

Он злорадно ухмыльнулся.

\- Сильвестр будет тебе йогу показывать, а Багзи – коктейли смешивать.

\- А ты? – спросила Лола, положив подбородок на колени брата. – А ты что будешь ему делать?

Твити, улыбаясь, потыкал себя языком в щеку. Сильвестр захохотал, Багз – тоже.  Койот открыл рот, но понял, что сказать ему нечего, поэтому просто треснул ладонью Твити по загривку и отвернулся.

 

\- Пошли отсюда, короче, - сказал Багз. – Прилив скоро нашу одежду смоет.

Он спрыгнул в воду и поймал Лолу, которую ему кинул Койот. Волны поднялись такие высокие и сильные, что легкую Лолу иначе бы прибило к зеленому боку понтона. Койот тоже прыгнул, нырнул вниз головой и вынырнул почти у самого берега, плавал он хорошо.

\- Эй, - позвал Сильвестр.

Твити повернулся к нему, голый, худенький и ужасно любимый.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал? – спросил Сильвестр, ветер все равно уносил их голоса в море, а не к берегу.

\- Мне нечего, - ответил Твити.

\- Пиздишь ведь, - сказал Сильвестр. – О чем ты мечтаешь?

Твити несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом робко улыбнулся.

\- О том, как я буду каждый день есть досыта, - сказал он застенчиво. – Не из мусорных баков, а самое свежее. Каждый, каждый день.

Сильвестр кивнул.

 

\- Давай я тебя заброшу подальше, - предложил он, сглотнув комок в горле.

Твити согласился. Сильвестр подошел к нему сзади, обхватил за пояс и быстро, пока никто не видит, поцеловал в затылок.

 

*** 

Сильвестр предвкушал отличное лето. Он не строил каких-то особых планов, но был уверен, что будет весело. Он, как и все, собственно, включая учителей, хотел бы поскорее прожить последние школьные деньки, а потом…

Твити обещал показать кучу интересных мест. Сильвестр иногда ощущал себя пьяным от любви и счастья. Они, практически не скрываясь, жили вместе... и наверное еще пару месяцев назад Сильвестр задался вопросом – почему его родителям настолько насрать на него, почему они не замечают, что сын настолько вырос. Но больше это не имело значения. Он даже нашел подработку, так что был… ну практически независим.

 

И сэндвич, который он собирался с аппетитом сожрать, этот сэндвич сделала не мать, а Твити. Сонный и взъерошенный, в пижамных трусах. Утренний.

 

Сильвестр только успел куснуть, толком не успев насладиться, как услышал смех и шепоток.

Он повернулся на шум, и сэндвич в его рту разом потеряв вкус. По коридору старшей школы неслась Лола – косички болтались, банты подпрыгивали, один гольф сполз. Кто-то попытался подставить ей подножку, но Лола легко перемахнула преграду, заметила его и подбежала ближе, вцепилась в его рукав.

\- Там… - прокашляла она, задыхаясь. – За школой… Твити.

\- Что? – спросил Сильвестр,  бледнея.

\- Гектор, - выдохнула Лола.

Из-за того, что она не отдышалась, прозвучало это как «Кхектор».

 

\- Бульдог бьет Твити, - кое-как сказала Лола, пыхтя. – Багз сказал, чтобы я нашла тебя. Они за школой, у курилки.

\- Ясно, - сказал Сильвестр.

Лола посмотрела на его сэндвич голодными глазами трущобного ребенка. Ничего не сказала, только посмотрела.

\- На! – нетерпеливо проговорил Сильвестр, сунув бутерброд ей в руки.

Он скинул рюкзак и налегке помчался к курилке.

 

Курилкой называли глухой карман школьного здания. Туда не выходили никакие окна, учителя отлично знали, конечно, что там происходит, но предпочитали туда не соваться. В курилке не только курили, но и приторговывали травкой и таблетками, а девчонки иногда подрабатывали отсосами. Ну, если не боялись, что их пустят по кругу, конечно, бывало и такое. Гиблое местечко.

 

Сильвестр мчался со всех ног – и все равно опоздал. Он, даже не добежав до курилки, слышал крики, доносящиеся оттуда. И, что его напугало до чертиков – смех Твити. Сильвестр притормозил.

 

\- Держи голову холодной, парень, - сказал в его сознании мистер Том, тренер. – Всегда держи голову холодной. Оценивай.

Сильвестр оценил, осторожно выглянув.

 

Возле Багза стояли двое. Они его даже не держали, лицо у Багза было такое же серое, как и волосы, левая рука повисла плетью – либо сломали, либо выбили. Багз, кажется, собирался вот-вот брыкнуться в обморок. Койота как раз держали трое, и то – он еще лягался, раз за разом получая по шее, но угомониться не мог.

 

Гектор-Бульдог нависал над Твити, таким маленьким в его тени. Таким отважным и упрямым. Из ладони Гектора свисал длинный ремень, пряжка чиркала по грязному, заплеванному асфальту с мерзким скрежещущим звуком.

\- Тебе пиздец, жирдяй, - смеялся Твити, он не мог остановиться, несмотря на то, что из сломанного носа кровь так и хлестала. – Он тебя убьет! Он тебя убьет нахуй!

\- За тебя, дауненок? – презрительно спросил Бульдог, покачивая ремнем. – С чего бы?

\- Потому что я его дауненок, - выкрикнул Твити, улыбаясь почти безумно. – Я его дауненок, ты, жирножопый мудила!

Твити кричал это, совершенно не сомневаясь, и был неописуемо прекрасен в этот момент торжества. Он прямо-таки светился.

Сильвестр, как обычно перед дракой, обрел необычайную ясность мышления. Он уже знал на кого нападет первым, прикидывал развитие боя. Но он опоздал – потому что Багз открыл рот, этого Сильвестр не учел.

 

\- Тебе пиздец, козел, - хрипло сказал Банни, сползая по стене.

Гектор обернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся, а потом, на повороте, замахнулся ремнем. Сильвестр прыгнул – прыгнул, зная, что опаздывает. Что не успеет.

Твити стоял на фоне стены, исписанной граффити, стоял как фигурка, вырезанная из голубого картона, - он натянул одну из старых футболок Сильвестра, светло-голубую, и та оказалась ему велика на три размера, подол болтался чуть выше колен, - Твити даже руками не прикрылся. Смотрел своими большими глазами, ярко-синими, умными. Кровь засыхала на его лице, капли больше не пятнали футболку, как вишневый сок. Сильвестр знал, что такой удар может убить Твита. Покалечить его, выбить глаз или порвать лицо. Удар был страшной силы, Сильвестр встречался с Бульдогом на ринге и знал, насколько тот силен.

 

Он не успел.

Успел Койот.

 

Койот, который всегда был с Твити на ножах, который беспощадно его высмеивал. Койот, которому Твити ни разу не помог, и в адрес которого Твити не мог сдержать острот. Койот рванулся к нему, - и поскольку парни не ждали, что он кинется не прочь, а в самую гущу событий, они не успели его удержать, - и закрыл спиной и плечами.

Ремень со свистом и каким-то чудовищным хрустом, с плотоядным, если звук может быть таким, лег на спину Койота, от затылка до копчика. Металлическая бляха так сухо треснула по кости черепа, словно ударили не человека, а бетонную стену. Койот покачнулся и начал оседать.

Сильвестр не видел, как распахнулись его глаза от шока, как моментально побледнела кожа, а с губ сорвался тихий выдох. Это видел Твити, потрясенный и окаменевший от ужаса, видел так четко, что не смог бы забыть даже через годы – широко распахнутые синие глаза и рот, открытый в немом вопле. Сильвестр увидел лишь, как Койот медленно опускается, оглушенно взмахнув руками. Твити подхватил его подмышками, пытаясь удержать, но не смог, он был слишком легким, и вместо этого сполз на заплеванный асфальт вместе с Койотом, прижимая его к себе. С затылка Койота лилась кровь. Банни закричал.

Сильвестр врезался в Бульдога, как торпеда. У него был только один шанс.

 

Мистера Тома, тренера в боксерском кружке, звали Джерри. Такая уж была ирония у судьбы или его родителей, назвавших сына - мистер Джерри Том.

Мистер Джерри Том был относительно молодым учителем в школе. Может, поэтому он и вступился за Сильвестра однажды, изменив жизнь трущобного мальчишки навсегда.

 

Сильвестр никогда не думал заниматься боксом. Характер у него был миролюбивый, как у многих сильных и цельных людей. Помогли гены – за лето Сильвестр неожиданно подрос на две головы, оказавшись выше не только своих одноклассников, но и вообще, оказавшись одним из самых высоких мальчиков в школе. Травить его боялись, но злые  шуточки отпускали. Впрочем, над Сильвестром и шутить не нужно было, он сам стеснялся своего неожиданно чужого тела, раздавшегося в плечах, своих рук, ставших непривычно большими.

 

Другой учитель бы не стал вмешиваться – и Сильвестр знал почему. В трущобах встречались такие ученики, которые могли ограничиться как кучкой говна под дверью, так и пойти дальше. Например, зарезать в подворотне. Так что большая часть учителей не стала бы залупаться. Но мистер Том был молодой и смелый.

Сначала он понаблюдал, как Сильвестр, ссутулившись и понурившись, ходит по школьным коридорам, стесняясь сам себя. Потом подошел и безапелляционно сказал:

\- Парень, у тебя есть неплохие задатки. Я жду тебя сегодня на тренировку.

\- Я не смогу, - ответил растерявшийся Сильвестр, пока мистер Том деловито и профессионально ощупал его предплечья, надавил на загривок и пальцами измерил запястья.

\- А ты смоги, - ответил тот.

 

У мистера Тома были ярко-зеленые, как у кота, глаза. А волосы казались серыми, причем, иногда эта серость отдавала в синьку, но не такую яркую, как делали себе панки, а тускловатую, словно седина.

Со старшими ребятами мистер Том со временем переходил на дружеское общение. Сильвестр, -  совершенно справедливо, кстати, - был уверен, что если он продолжит заниматься, то скоро сможет называть тренера просто Джерри.

 

Через несколько лет, когда его бойцовский клуб выйдет на приличный уровень и прославится в определенной прослойке общества, став местом… если не элитным, то определенно культовым, Сильвестр неожиданно вспомнит своего первого тренера. И зачем-то вернется в школу, словно что-то его туда потащит. Там он встретит Джерри, немного постаревшего, но еще крепкого, только… отчаявшегося, сломленного отсутствием перспективы.

У Сильвестра щелкнет - и он сразу поймет цель своего ностальгического визита.

 

\- О, - скажет Джерри, словно они расстались только вчера, - явился.

И прищурит зеленые глаза в улыбке.

\- С завтрашнего дня ты работаешь у меня, - твердо заявит Сильвестр, решив, что может выделить клубное время и для детей, почему же нет? Клуб приносит доход, можно заняться и благотворительностью.

\- Я не смогу, - растеряется Джерри.

Они оба уже забудут свой диалог многолетней давности, но кольцо замкнется, потому что Сильвестр ответит:

\- А ты смоги.

В итоге выиграют оба.

 

Тем же вечером, сидя перед барной стойкой, он скажет, перекрикивая музыку:

\- Я должен был это сделать, понимаешь? Как потянуло. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - скажет Твити, как всегда спокойно, своим утешающим голосом.

Он со всеми так разговаривал, издержки профессии, но с Сильвестром – всегда искренне. 

\- Ты молодец, - скажет Твити, вытирая стаканы. – Я горжусь тобой, Силь.

Но початую бутылку с джином уберет за стойку, подальше.

  

\- Сука, как больно, - простонал Койот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

\- Чел, мне руку сломали, - злобно и сипло сказал Багз, погладив гипс. – Не ной.

Лола убежала на кухню, принесла стакан с водой, и Твити осторожно напоил Койота. Койот закрыл глаза. Раненая кожа на его спине побагровела, рваные края больше не торчали мертвыми лоскутками, Твити их срезал. Но на пояснице разлился кровоподтек, выглядящий так жутко, что даже Твити передернулся, когда посмотрел. Затылок Койоту пришлось выбрить и наложить швы. Сверху нашлепнули пластырь.

 

Сильвестр сидел в стороне, приложив к лицу пакет со льдом. Левый верхний клык надкололся, острый край резал губу изнутри. Сильвестр сплюнул кровь в тарелку с водой, все равно та была уже чуть ли не малинового цвета. Твити подошел к нему, наклонился и несколько секунд рассматривал разбитое лицо.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Сильвестр.

\- Да я уж вижу, - вздохнул Твити.

У него самого припух нос, но по сравнению с травмами, которые получила его банда, это казалось ерундой.

 

\- Интересно, сдохнет этот уебок? – кровожадно спросил Койот. – Очень надеюсь, что да.

Банни, баюкающий руку, посмотрел на Сильвестра.

\- Ты сломал ему шею?

\- Позвоночник, - сказал Твити с восхищением и гордостью.

Сильвестр невольно улыбнулся.

\- Похоже, это мне не помешает запастись мылом, - буркнул он. – Меня точно посадят.

\- Сомневаюсь, - Твити покачал головой. – На Бульдоге висит куча уголовки, скорее всего о тебе никто и не вспомнит.

\- Хотелось бы, - отозвался Сильвестр.

Разбитое лицо отозвалось спазмом боли. Ну, по сравнению с Гектором и его ребятками, отделались они легко… если Койот, конечно, не начнет ссать кровью. Тогда дело плохо.

 

\- Хочешь, я достану тебе травки? – спросил Твити у кряхтящего Койота.

Тот кивнул.

Твити невозмутимо отогнул край матраса и достал пакет. У Багза отвисла челюсть, он посмотрел на Твити, потом на Сильвестра.

\- Вы что, это тут держите? – спросил он. – Силь, а твои предки не пронюхали?

\- Мои предки не пронюхают, даже если я начну разбрасывать по дому шприцы, - фыркнул Сильвестр. – Им плевать.

Твити вырвал листок из первой попавшейся тетради, убедившись, что лист ничем не исписан, оторвал небольшую полосочку, засыпал туда сушеной травки, свернул и облизнул край, заклеив цилиндр. Делал он это ловко и быстро, не в первый раз. Пощелкал зажигалкой и сунул сигаретку Койоту в губы.

\- Это наша, что ли? – недоверчиво спросил Багз. – Наша выросла?

\- Ну да, - улыбнулся Твити. – А ты что же, реально ждал помидоров?

\- Я думал, вообще ничего не выйдет, - признался Багз, - я уже и забыл, что мы сажали.

\- Кто забыл, а кто не забыл, - хмыкнул Твити.

\- Барыжишь травкой? – спросил Койот.

\- Нет, смотрю на нее и плачу большими слезами, - Твити ухмыльнулся. – Барыжу… но осторожно.

\- Отлично! – Багз потер лоб здоровой рукой. – Мы не только бандиты, но и наркоторговцы. Не знаю как вы, а я с сегодняшнего дня начну собирать мыло. Чувствую, пригодится.

\- Не ссы, - сказал Сильвестр, Твити быстро убрал запас обратно под матрас.

\- Ну-ка дай, - потребовал Багз, склонившись над кроватью Сильвестра.

Койот вскинул голову и безропотно отдал сигарету. Его начало развозить, он закрыл глаза и заметно расслабился – успокоились вздрагивающие лопатки, натянутые мышцы на руках, напряженные ноги обмякли. Койот заснул.

 

\- Блядь, - тихо сказал Багз, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Я уж думал, что Бульдог его убьет.

Он снова ожесточенно поскреб волосы и отдал самокрутку Твити, но тот не стал курить, а протянул Сильвестру. Тот послушно затянулся, дым затронул надколотый зуб, но не вызвал боли. Наоборот, немного заглушил ее.

\- Я думал, он нас всех убьет, - проговорил Багз, легонько погладив спящего Койота по волосам. – А потом я решил, что ты их всех прикончишь, Силь. Ты с катушек слетел.

Сильвестр пожал плечами. Он почти ничего не помнил – драка заняла всего-то несколько минут и начисто выветрилась и головы.

 

Лола потянула ладошку за косяком, но Твити строго шлепнул ее по ладони.

\- Забудь, - сказал от твердо.

Лола сверкнула глазами, но отошла, села на кровать рядом с Койотом и тоже любовно погладила его по плечу.

\- Не думаю, что кто-то теперь решится нас доставать, - проговорил Сильвестр. – Но все равно – будьте осторожны.

\- Ладно, - Багз кивнул и поманил сестру. – Мы пойдем.

Они ушли. Тикали часы. Сипло дышал спящий Койот.

 

Твити оглянулся, посмотрел на него, потом наклонился над Сильвестром, погладил его за ухом.

\- Я охуительно тебя люблю – негромко сказал Твити. – Ты знаешь?

\- Знаю, - сказал Сильвестр.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но едва не захлебнулся кровью, хлынувшей из разбитой губы. Твити вылил окровавленную воду из тарелки, налил чистую, взял полотенце и принялся осторожно утирать раны Сильвестра.

\- Я тоже тебя охуительно люблю, - сказал Сильвестр, вглядываясь в его странное лицо, своеобразное, не лишенное и уродства, и определенной красоты.

\- А уж как охуительно я вас люблю, - сонно проворчал Койот. – Охуительней охуительности и представить нельзя. Но вы меня не стесняйтесь, старина Койот не будет подслушивать.

Твити едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и страха. Сильвестр криво улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку, оставив смазанный след.

\- Все нормально.

Твити тоже застенчиво улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Как скажешь, Силь, ты босс.

\- Вы же не будете пороться прямо тут, пока я подыхаю? – спросил Койот с фальшивым беспокойством. – Вы хоть дождитесь, пока я остыну, мудилы.

\- А что, - хмыкнул Твити. – Боишься, что встанет?

\- Вот еще, - ответил Койот и открыл глаза, дремота его покинула, судя по оживленному виду. – Я обожаю сиськи. Огромные-огромные сиськи…

Он вдруг расплылся в глупой ухмылочке, уставившись в пустоту.

 

\- Наш товарищ нас покинул, - резюмировал Твити.

\- У рыжих охуенные сиськи, - неразборчиво пробормотал Койот. – Охуенные… рыжие… сиськи…

\- У Чубакки что ли? – улыбнулся Сильвестр. – Твити, а его можно как-то выключить? Не хочу слушать, что за извращения плавают в его больной голове.

\- Извини, - Твити развел руками.  – Кнопки выключения нет.

Сильвестр притянул его к себе и погладил по худым бедрам.

\- Что? – Твити округлил глаза. – Ты сейчас хочешь?

\- Не, сейчас я и не могу, - признался Сильвестр. – Просто…

\- А, - Твити погладил его по макушке и прижался к нему. – Тогда ладно. 

 

*** 

Как обычно, Твити проснулся за несколько минут до сигнала будильника. Он поморгал, привыкая к солнечному свету, повернулся на бок и принялся разглядывать спящего Сильвестра.

 

Тот, по своей идиотской привычке, спал лицом в подушку, Твити так и не понял, даже за все эти годы – как Силь дышит сквозь перья. Во сне Сильвестр перекрутил покрывало, оно свернулось жгутом и сбилось в его пояснице, обнажив и ноги, и плечи, и большую часть спины, и крепкие, подтянутые ягодицы. Твити любовался.

Сильвестр вырос чертовски большим, и даже на этой здоровой кровати, - а она и правда была просто королевских размеров, - он выглядел огромным. И при этом было в нем что-то от кота, вроде бы большущего и избалованного пушистого паршивца… если забыть, что у паршивца спрятаны в лапках острейшие когти, а пасть полна зубов-иголок.

Но Твити все равно любовался, потому что это был его мужчина, и он имел полнейшее право пялиться с утра.

 

Будильник тонко запищал, Сильвестр замычал в подушку, что-то недовольно буркнул и затих, пытаясь пробуриться внутрь кровати. Твити отключил сигнал, сполз с постели и пошлепал в душ, включив по пути хитрую интеллектуальную соковыжималку.

Когда он выскочил, голый, мокрый, и с зубной щеткой во рту, соковыжималка отчиталась о завершенной работе приятным женским голосом. Твити, не испытывая к ней пиетета, щелкнул рычажком и забрал стакан апельсинового сока. Сильвестр эту штуку боялся и лишний раз к ней не подходил.

\- Слишком уж она интеллектуальная, - признался он как-то, улыбаясь как всегда мягко и чуть смущенно. – Боюсь, она интеллектуальней меня.

Это было так мило и трогательно.

 

Твити натянул штаны, порылся по карманам, проверяя, что все мелочи на месте, поставил стакан в пустую раковину. Он ненавидел мыть посуду, так что, когда мог, сваливал это дело на Сильвестра.

Чистые носки закончились, Твити тихонько прошел в спальню, открыл верхний ящик комода и взял новую упаковку. Вообще-то, это был ящик Сильвестра, но Твити рассудил, что Силь не будет в обиде.

 

\- Ты позавтракал? – спросил Сильвестр, чуть повернув лицо. – Твит, когда ты начнешь нормально есть по утрам?

\- Тсс, - прошептал Твити, натягивая носки. – Спи-спи.

\- Поешь, - сонно потребовал Сильвестр и снова затих.

Твити наклонился над ним и поцеловал в висок. Сильвестру не помешало бы постричься, его жесткие темные волосы отрасли и немного курчавились.

 

Когда нужно было купить шампунь, стиральный порошок, хлеб или презервативы, Твити нырял через арку и шел по главной улочке. Но куда больше он любил те дни, когда ничего не нужно было покупать, когда он мог пройти извилистой подворотней, каменным лазом между двумя рядами домов. Мало кто знал, что эта тропка вообще существовала. Твити не очень любил с утра людей и общение в принципе. Конечно, жители района были к нему добры и приветливы, Твити ладил со всеми, но он предпочитал пройтись в тишине, наедине с собой. Трепотни хватало и на работе.

 

Он зашел в помещение клуба «Краски и Чернила» через черный ход. И, в общем-то, ничуть не удивился, застав Лолу - она была жаворонком, как и он сам.

Лола сидела на подиуме, закинув ногу на ногу, и читала утреннюю газету.

 

\- Привет, милая, - сказал Твити. – Чудовищные туфли.

Лола опустила газету, улыбнулась ему и подставила губы для короткого поцелуя.

\- И не говори, - сказала она, вздохнув. – В них только сидеть и можно.

Туфли были розовые, полностью покрытые круглыми блестками. Учитывая размер каблуков, в этих адских туфлях Лола становилась не только выше Твити, но практически вровень с Сильвестром. А тот был самым высоким в их компании.

\- Ты не свалишься со сцены? – озаботился Твити. – Если ты вывихнешь себе ногу – Багзи рехнется.

Лола небрежно отмахнулась от него. В свободной футболке, ненакрашенная, с волосами, небрежно стянутыми в хвост, она казалась совсем девчонкой. На диву в розовом блеске, пленяющую мужчин по вечерам, она была похожа лишь условно. Твити любил ее всякой – и такой вот утренней, настоящей, и вечерней, роковой и опасной.

 

\- Ты завтракал? – строго спросила Лола, пошуршав газетой.

\- Нет, - Твити зашел за барную стойку. – Отстань.

\- Между прочим, Силь совершенно прав, - сказала Лола. – Заработаешь язву.

\- Вот когда заработаю – тогда и буду завтракать, - согласился Твити. – По два раза в день. А пока не нуди, пожалуйста.

 

Он с тоской посмотрел на партию сухих бокалов, оставленных на ночь на просушку. Все эти бокалы следовало перетереть до блеска. Чем он и занялся.

Казалось, предстоит скучный долгий день. Твити уже потянулся за плеером, спрятанным между бутылок, чтобы послушать очередной аудиоурок китайского, как задняя дверь хлопнула, а через секунду в пустом зале, между пляшущих в солнечном свете пылинок появился Даффи Дак.

 

Даффи был взъерошен больше обычного и выглядел таким огорченным, что Твити моментально включил кофемашину и взял чистую кружку.

Даффи Дак, при всем его нахальстве и несусветной дерзости, был одним из самых красивых мужиков, каких Твити видел. Багзи, к примеру, умел себя подать, Силь был симпатичным, даже Бегун был своеобразным, но скорее привлекательным, чем нет, а вот Дак был настоящим красавчиком, и об этом, судя по всему, отлично знал. Посмотреть на него было приятно, даже когда он выглядел как чокнутый селезень  с крышей набекрень.

 

\- Привет, - буркнул Даффи. – Водки.

\- С утра? – удивился Твити.

Даффи мрачно посмотрел на него, потом порылся в кармане куртки и поставил на барную стойку бархатную коробочку. Открыл ее и показал Твити кольцо, широкое, золотое и явно старое.

\- Это мне? – Твити вскинул брови. – Я даже не знаю, что и сказать, это так неожиданно…

\- Не паясничай, - рассердился Даффи.

Впрочем, его запал прошел, он нахохлился и тоскливо уставился на поблескивающее кольцо.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Твити.

 

Каждый день он задавал этот вопрос, и на самом деле далеко не всегда хотел слышать ответ. На этот раз – хотел.

 

\- Я тут подумал, - неохотно проговорил Даффи. – Подумал, что раз мы с Банни и так…

Он прикусил губу. Твити отметил, что Даффи не сказал как обычно «зая» или там «Багзи», он почти выплюнул «Банни». Видать, снова поцапались.

\- В общем, я предложил ему брачный контракт, - пробормотал Даффи. – А он взбесился и выгнал меня. Я думал, он меня к хуям прирежет!

Твити выронил бутылку, но успел поймать.

\- Ты решил жениться на Багзи? – переспросил он недоверчиво.

\- Ну а что? – огрызнулся Даффи. – А что, нельзя?

Твити захохотал. Смеялся он так долго, что даже слезы брызнули, и с трудом остановился. Даффи смотрел на него с неподдельной обидой на смазливой физиономии.

\- Прости,- выдавил Твити. – Прости, Даффстер, я не над тобой, я просто… просто…

Он снова захохотал, держась за живот.

 

На самом деле, ничего смешного в этом не было. Наоборот, это было безумно трогательно. Багз Банни уж точно заслужил, что бы… господи, чтобы ему предложили руку и сердце, и колечко на бархатной подушке. Твити снова зашелся в приступе смеха и едва не опрокинул стаканы со стойки. Он явственно увидел глазами воображения Багза в белом пышном платье. Воображаемый Багз не выглядел счастливой невестой, а вовсе даже злобно щурился и поигрывал ножом. Ну прямо, как настоящий!

Твити понял, что если не успокоится – схватит инфаркт прямо на рабочем месте. Он был очень рад за Банни, и его очень смешило недоумевающее, растерянное лицо Даффи.

 

\- Что такое? – спросила Лола, выглянув из своей гримерки.

Твити и не заметил, как она туда ушла, но теперь она услышала его хохот и заинтересовалась.

\- Привет, сладкий, - обрадовалась Лола, заметив Даффи.

Она подковыляла к нему на своих розовых блестящих страшилищах и обняла за шею. Даффи поцеловал ее в губы, но более непристойно, с языком. Твити и не думал отворачиваться – зрелище-то было прекрасное. А о том, что Лола трахалась не только со своим братом, но и с его любовником, знали все их друзья.

 

\- Ужасные туфли, - честно сказал Даффи.

\- Ценю твое мнение, - ответила Лола, встряхнув волосами. – Что тут у вас, мальчики?

\- Кажется, твой братишка скоро выйдет замуж, - сказал Твити, показав кивком на кольцо.

Глаза у Лолы расширились, она посмотрела на Даффи и воскликнула:

\- Ты собрался жениться на Багзе?

\- Ну да, - терпеливо ответил Даффи. – А что вас уди…

У него отвисла челюсть, когда Лола захохотала, согнувшись пополам.

\- Господи, - простонала Лола, раскачиваясь на месте. - Прости, Даффи.

\- Я чего-то явно не понимаю, - пробормотал сбитый с толку Дак.

Твити подпихнул ему «Кровавую Мэри».

\- И когда ты ему скажешь? – спросила Лола с хищным выражением на лице, когда смогла отсмеяться.

\- Он уже сказал, - сообщил Твити. – И Багзи его прогнал… прогнал ведь?

\- Не то слово, - грустно сказал Даффи. – Полный прогнал.

\- А почему? – удивилась Лола.

Даффи пожал плечами.

 

\- Сейчас вернусь, - сообщила она, скинула туфли и босиком пошлепала в гримерку.

Даффи цедил коктейль и мрачно смотрел в стену. Твити, стараясь не ухмыляться, протирал стаканы.

\- Держи, - сказала Лола, кинув Даку сигареты. – Ты забыл в прошлый раз.

\- О, - Даффи чуть обрадовался. – Спасибо.

Он посмотрел на нее внимательно и вдруг прищурился.

\- Ну и кому ты настучала?

\- Твоему брату, - усмехнулась она. – Тебе не кажется, что это семейное дело?

\- Бля-я-ядь, - простонал Даффи. – Ну вот зачем?

\- А почему нет? – удивился Твити. – Ты собрался держать все в тайне от Бегуна?

\- Нет, конечно, - Даффи потер ладонью подбородок, утром он не успел побриться, еле ноги унес. – Только нечего рассказывать.

Он приуныл.

\- Бегун наверняка проболтается… этому.

\- Сто процентов, - кивнул Твити, улыбаясь. – Уверен, что Этот уже в курсе.

 

\- Ты женишься на нашем Багзи? – заорал Койот, ворвавшись в клуб с черного хода.

Он был в полицейской форме, но рацию оставил в машине.

Даффи чуть не подавился второй «Кровавой Мэри», Лола тихонько хлопнула Твити по подставленной ладони.

\- Боже ж ты мой! – Койот заухмылялся, сверкая белыми зубами. – Наша крошка стала совсем взрослой!

\- Привет, малой, - кисло сказал Даффи, делая вид, что не слышит, как паясничает Койот.

Бегун молча кивнул. После ночной смены в морге он был бледен, под глазами залегли синяки. Веснушки будто выцвели.

 

\- Кофе? – спросил Твити.

Бегун пожал ему руку и снова кивнул, поцеловал Лолу в щеку.

\- У меня только один вопрос, - сказал он хрипловато. – Мне кто-нибудь может пояснить, почему этот идиот полчаса ржал в машине, как недобитая гиена? Я думал, что он окончательно рехнулся.

\- И этот тоже? – прищурился Даффи.

\- Сынок, - глумливо сказал Койот, крепко стиснув Даффи со спины. – Добро пожаловать в семью.

\- Отвали, блядь, - недовольно сказал Даффи.

Койот увидел кольцо, глаза у него загорелись. Он собирался зайти на новый круг гадостей и острот, но Лола, пожалевшая Даффи, поманила его к себе и поцеловала в щеку.

\- Уймись, - сказала она тихо, - у них что-то неладно.

\- Ладно, - Койот скис и посмотрел на часы – Твит, сделай и мне кофе.

Твити кивнул.

 

Кофе-машина гудела. Бегун, закрыв глаза, лег щекой на плечо Койота и дремал. Лола подпиливала ногти. Даффи смотрел в свой стакан. Твити подумав, достал мобильный и по памяти набрал номер. Сильвестр отозвался после трех гудков.

\- Что? – спросил он хрипло.

\- Ты уже не спишь? – поинтересовался Твити.

\- Теперь уже – нет, - ответил Сильвестр. – Что случилось?

\- Приходи в «Чернила», - посоветовал Твити. – Тут занятно.

\- Ладно, - помолчав, ответил Сильвестр. – У тебя все в порядке?

\- У меня да, - ответил Твити и оборвал звонок.

 

\- Отлично, - пробурчал Даффи, - давай созовем весь район.

\- Я чего-то не пойму, - удивился Койот. – Ты же у нас счастливый новобрачный… откуда такая скорбь?

\- Багзи отказал, - сказал Твити.

Стаканы на сушилке почти закончились.

\- Отказал? – изумился Койот, разом посерьезнев.

Бегун тоже проснулся, и они уставились на Даффи любопытными глазами с практически одинаковым выражением.

\- Ну да, - сказал Даффи. – Твит, обнови?

\- Сделай паузу, - посоветовал Твити. – Давай лучше кофе?

\- Ну, давай, - неохотно сказал Даффи.

\- А почему отказал? – спросил Бегун.

\- Не знаю, - огрызнулся Даффи, его лицо вдруг исказилось в злой гримасе. – Я не знаю!

\- Мы все выясним, сладенький, - нежно проговорила Лола, ткнув пилочкой в его сторону. - Не переживай.

\- По мне заметно, что я переживаю? – окрысился Даффи.

Кивнули все, даже Бегун. Даффи смутился.

 

Когда хлопнула дверь, все неосознанно насторожились, приготовившись, но это был Сильвестр, в спортивных шортах и легкой ветровке, тоже встрепанный и небритый.

\- Привет, - сонно сказал Сильвестр. – Чего это вы?

\- Мужик, тут такие новости, - Койот подвигал бровями и подвинулся, освободив место у барной стойки.

\- Ну так рассказывайте, - спокойно сказал Сильвестр, перегнулся и коротко поцеловал Твити в губы. – Сделай мне кофе покрепче, ладно? Очень спать хочу.

Он заметил кольцо на барной стойке и вскинул бровь.

\- И?

Бегун привстал и зажал Койоту рот ладонью, на которой не было ногтей.

\- Пусть кто-нибудь нормальный вкратце все расскажет, - сказал он. – Иначе нас ждет шоу в лицах.

Койот улыбнулся, взял обеими руками ладонь Бегуна и нежно ее погладил.

Пришлось рассказывать Лоле. Койот все это время неспешно покрывал каждый палец Бегуна поцелуями. Бегун млел от удовольствия. Твити, наблюдая за этим, усмехнулся. Приятно было видеть счастливого Койота.

 

\- Давай, - мрачно сказал Даффи. – Можешь ржать. Не знаю, чем это вас веселит, но валяй.

К чести Сильвестра, тот лишь улыбнулся.

\- Молодец, мужик, - сказал он, одобрительно похлопав Даффи по плечу. – Не знаю, какая муха укусила Банни за хвост, но ты молодец.

Даффи скривился, но открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и тут зазвенел замок главной двери.

 

Банни, злющий и бледный, ворвался внутрь, как вихрь врывается в нищую рыбацкую деревеньку. Твити даже поразился, казалось, ярость Багза и прущая от него волна злобы должна сдвигать столы с места.

Увидев их, Банни поморщился, его взгляд заледенел.

\- Сбежались уже, - процедил он презрительно.

Даффи, крупный, дерзкий и обычно горластый, как-то сжался. Даже Койот, которому все было нипочем, притих и машинально встал между Багзом и Бегуном, инстинктивно прикрывая. Это было бы ужасно трогательно, если бы Твити не заметил, что Сильвестр сделал то же самое, закрывая его от ледяной ярости Багза. Твити затопило нежностью, ему ужасно захотелось поцеловать Сильвестра в макушку, но время для этого было не очень подходящее.

    

Багз подошел ближе и несколько секунд постоял за спиной у Даффи. Тот не рискнул обернуться и вообще, кажется, мечтал спрятаться в своей чашке.

\- По-твоему, это смешно? – холодно спросил Багз.

\- Нет, - смиренно отозвался Даффи.

От его ершистости не осталось и следа.

 

Да он же боится Багза, - с изумлением понял Твити. – Обычно, может, и нет, но сейчас – да. Боится Багза и того, что тот может сказать.

 

\- Вот и я считаю, что это не смешно, - процедил Банни.

Он заметил кольцо, издал злобное фырканье, схватил коробочку и швырнул ее в ближайшую стену. Коробочка распалась на две части, кольцо звякнуло и укатилось под стол. У Даффи дрогнули плечи.

\- Вот мой ответ, - рявкнул Багз.

Он оглядел всех бешеными глазами, словно вызывал на бой. Словно хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь открыл рот… но таких дураков не нашлось. Банни снова злобно фыркнул и умчался по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Хлопнул дверью так, что внизу все дрогнуло.

 

\- Мда-а-а, - протянула Лола. – Даффи, а ты точно ничего не натворил?

Даффи молча смотрел в чашку. Потом отставил ее и посмотрел на Твити.

\- Понял, - проговорил Твити, он и правда, понял все без слов и достал бутылку виски.

Койот бросил на стойку двадцатку и задумчиво сказал:

\- Скидывайтесь, джентльмены и немногочисленные леди, похоже, дело серьезное.

\- У меня прямо спина замерзла, - покачал головой Сильвестр и похлопал себя по ветровке, показывая, что карманов у него нет и скидываться ему нечем.

Твити собрал деньги, сунул их в кассу и разлил содержимое бутылки по стаканам.

\- Никогда не видел его таким, - с каким-то уважением проговорил Бегун. – Только я пить не буду, спасибо. Мне бы кофе.

Твити убрал лишний стакан и достал еще одну чистую чашку.

 

\- Давненько такого не было, - согласилась Лола. - Надо подумать, что делать.

\- Что тут думать, - с горечью проговорил Даффи, его плечи поникли, выглядел он несчастным. – Для траха я, видимо, гожусь, а чего-то серьезного недостоин.

\- Чушь! – фыркнула Лола. – Даффстер, мы Багза всю жизнь знаем. Поверь, ты - его самые серьезные отношения, серьезнее не бывает.

Кивнули все, кроме Бегуна, потому что Лола сказала чистейшую правду.

\- Тогда я не знаю, чем я ему нехорош, - развел руками Даффи.

\- Это я выясню, - пообещала Лола.

Она встала, оставив стакан, посмотрела на свои новые туфли, потом встряхнула головой и пошла наверх босиком.

 

\- Боже, это что за пиздец? – проговорил Койот. – Золотце, хочешь примерить?

\- Нет, - Бегун отмахнулся. – Я себе ногу сломаю.

Койот погладил его по рыжим волосам, уткнулся носом за ухом.

\- Хочешь спать? – спросил он нежно и серьезно. – Хочешь, я завезу тебя домой?

\- Нет уж, - Бегун слабо улыбнулся. – Теперь я хочу узнать, чем все закончится.

Твити легонько подергал Сильвестра за рукав.

\- Ты не злишься, что я тебя разбудил? – спросил он вполголоса.

Тот улыбнулся, показав сколотые зубы.

\- Нет, ты что, - Сильвестр поболтал остатками виски в стакане и добил одним глотком. – Я бы огорчился, если бы пропустил такое представление. Теперь можно месяц в кино не ходить.

\- По-твоему это смешно? – обиделся Даффи. – Это мои чувства, вообще-то! Мне вот кажется, что это нихрена не смешно.

\- Даф, мы тебе все сочувствуем, - полусерьезно проговорил Койот. – Вот поверь, равнодушных тут нет.

\- Давай еще виски, - попросил Даффи.

\- Притормози, - покачал головой Твити и убрал бутылку под стойку.

 

Наверху раздался шум.

\- Отъебись от меня! – рявкнул Багз Банни и едва не спустил свою растрепанную и злющую сестру с лестницы. – Пошла!

Лола в самом деле едва не пошла, только вниз головой и по ступенькам, но удержалась.

\- Ебанутый! – крикнула она наверх.

\- Нахер иди! – крикнул в ответ Банни и снова хлопнул дверью.

Лола спустилась вниз и потерла локоть.

\- По-моему, у него крыша поехала, - сказала она. – Твити, налей мне.

\- Ну и что? – спросил Койот.

\- Сам не видел? – тихо поинтересовался Бегун. – Ясно же что.

Лола, кипя от негодования, села на свой стул и нахохлилась. На запястье у нее начали проступать синяки.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Твити. – Тут нужен профи.

Он постучал пальцами перед Лолой и попросил:

 - Замени меня.

\- Тебя он точно пинком выкинет, - мрачно сказал Даффи.

\- Неа, - отозвался Сильвестр. – У Твита десятый дан по дипломатии, сейчас увидишь.

Лола подтянулась на руках и перевалилась животом через барную стойку, едва не сшибив стаканы. Сильвестр подхватил ее под задницу, помогая перебраться, Койот поддержал с другой стороны. Твити не стал устраивать акробатику, а спокойно вышел через боковую дверцу.

 

Он поднялся наверх, прошел террасу над танцполом, где обычно устраивали вечеринки для своих, мимо расставленных диванчиков и столиков с кальянами и пепельницами, и смело распахнул дверь.

Комнатушка была небольшой, окно выходило в тот самый переулок, по которому он шел на работу. Багз лежал на диване, закинув ноги в ботинках на подлокотник, и нервно играл с ножом-бабочкой, то выкидывая лезвие, то убирая его обратно.

Вокруг стола были разбросаны бумаги и осколки, видимо Багз в ярости расколотил все кружки, до которых дотянулся. Перевернутая соковыжималка с надтреснутой чашкой валялась у окна, из нее лениво вытекала оранжевая жижа. Твити мысленно пожалел Багза – сидел тут, бедняга, злобно перетирал морковку, да только в такой беде стаканчик морковного фреша не помог.

 

\- Пошел вон, - зло сказал Банни. – Сейчас же.

Нож ширхнул.

\- Без проблем, - равнодушно сказал Твити. – Смету давай и я свалю.

Нож снова ширхнул… но лезвие остановилось на полдороге. Багз посмотрел на него с тупым недоумением.

\- Чего?

\- Смету на сегодня, - терпеливо пояснил Твити. – Я не собираюсь наугад носить ящики с бухлом со склада. Смету давай.

\- А, - сказал Багз после паузы. – Да, сейчас.

Он сел. Его серые глаза прояснились. Он потер ладонью волосы, как человек, который вынырнул из глубокого сна.

\- Смету, - проговорил Багз, встал и огляделся. – Где-то тут была.

\- Давай искать, - вздохнул Твити.

Распечатку они нашли достаточно быстро, Банни поставил подпись, и когда Твити уже собрался уходить, прикоснулся к его локтю.

\- Погоди, - попросил Багз. – Дак ушел?

\- Вроде нет, - безразлично проговорил Твити. – Внизу сидел.

\- Веселится, наверное? – с горечью сказал Банни.

\- Не похоже, - Твити покачал головой. – По-моему, он надирается. Что он натворил?

Банни потер ладонями лицо.

\- Шутки эти его идиотские, - сказал он беспомощно. – Ты же знаешь Даффи, у него глум в крови.

\- Наверное, - сказал Твити, пожав плечами.

Он вышел, но остановился на пороге.

\- Это ты ему сказал, что он годится только для траха, но не для серьезных отношений?

\- Что? – глупо спросил Банни.

Он заморгал.

\- Чего-чего?

\- Он думает, - терпеливо повторил Твити, - что ты ему отказал, потому что он типа слишком хуевый для чего-то серьезного. Твои слова?

\- Нет! – возмутился Банни. – Что за херня? Я ему отказал, потому что с такими вещами не шутят.

Твити молчал.

\- А он ведь не шутил, да? – упавшим голосом пробормотал Банни. – Он это серьезно, да?

Твити кивнул.

 

Багз скинул пиджак, оставшись в белой майке, деликатно отодвинул Твити в сторону и пошел к лестнице. У самых ступенек он остановился и повернулся к Твити.

\- Какой ты хитровыебанный пиздюк, - покачал головой Багз, едва заметно улыбнувшись. – Никак не могу понять, как ты это делаешь.

Твити ухмыльнулся и промолчал.

 

Багз спустился вниз и при его появлении смолкли все разговоры. Кольцо уже нашли и положили на стойку, как и обломки коробочки. Даффи снова ссутулился над стаканом.

\- Даф, - тихо сказал Багз, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

Даффи дернул плечом, скинув его руку.

\- Даф, посмотри на меня, - попросил Багз. – Посмотри на меня, сейчас же.

В его голосе было что-то такое, из-за чего Даффи послушался. Твити заметил, что нервный Бегун вцепился Койоту в плечо. С другой стороны в поморщившегося Койота вцепилась Лола с ее когтищами. Вот хлюпики истеричные.

 

\- Ну что? – неохотно спросил Даффи.

\- Если это все штука – я тебя просто убью, - спокойно сказал Багз. – Пообещай мне, что это не шутка.

\- Это не была шутка, - сипло огрызнулся Даффи. – Я думал… решил, что ты захочешь этого. Такой вот я дебил.

\- Ты не дебил, - Багз покачал головой. – Естественно я согласен. Но назад у тебя пути нет, ты это понимаешь?

\- Можно подумать, он у меня когда-то был, - фыркнул Даффи.

Но он немного оттаял.

-  Теперь уже, знаешь, - сказал он, - я начинаю задумываться, а не поспешил ли я. Перехотел я на тебе жениться.

\- Хуй, - лаконично ответил Багз, перегнулся через него и взял кольцо.

Покрутил его, разглядывая, и надел на безымянный палец. Кольцо село как влитое.

 

\- Это ж бабулино? – вдруг спросил Бегун, разрушив очарование момента. – Ты что, взял бабулино кольцо?

\- Ну взял, - Даффи пожал плечами. – Если ты хотел его себе прикарманить – надо было быстрее… замуж выходить. Кто первый успел… а это был я, обломись, малой.

\- Ты его расточил, да? – Бегун не повелся на подначку. – Оно было меньше, или мне кажется?

\- Ну расточил, - буркнул Даффи. – Что ты пристал?

\- Бабуля будет против? – спросил Сильвестр.

Братья Даки одновременно отрицательно покачали головами.

\- Бабуля уже лет десять как не будет против, - не без цинизма ответил Бегун.

\- Вот и ты не залупайся, - посоветовал Даффи.

\- Так что, - спросил Койот, ухмыляясь самым гнусным образом, - теперь можно петь «Вот идет невеста»? А то я могу.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Багз. – Не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь, но воздержись.

И естественно, Койот тут же начал достаточно громко петь про что-то старое, что-то новое и что-то голубое, если все понимают, о чем он. Твити не выдержал и принялся смеяться, Сильвестр заухмылялся.

 

\- Кстати о голубом, пупсики, - успокоился Койот. – Ну и кто из вас наденет белое?

\- Я, - спокойно сказал Багз. – Мне идет белый.

\- Белое платье? – въедливо спросил Койот.

\- Не распространяй на меня свои фантазии, - невозмутимо ответил Банни.

\- Никогда, - проникновенно сказал Даффи, глядя на Твити, - никогда-никогда, оказавшись у них дома, не заглядывай в шкаф.

\- У меня нет привычки лазить по чужим шкафам, - Твити пожал плечами.

\- И что там, в шкафу? – заинтересовалась Лола.

Она сидела тихо и в сторонке. Обиделась. Багз посмотрел на нее и заметно смутился.

\- Там все, - покачал головой Даффи. – Вот просто - все.

\- Кроме свадебного платья, - лениво возразил Бегун, которого этот разговор совершенно не смущал.

\- Хочешь это исправить? – осведомился у него Койот. – Что скажешь, золотце?

\- Не в этой жизни, - отмахнулся Бегун. – Я не сторонник браков. И уж точно не с тобой.

По лицу Койота на секунду пробежала тень, но почти сразу исчезла.

\- Ну, как хочешь, - согласился он, - я уже был женат, могу пожить и в грехе.

Он и дальше шутил и дурачился, но Твити, который отличался внимательностью, как любой профессиональный бармен, заметил, что яркие, синие глаза Койота больше не смеялись, оставаясь серьезными и печальными.

 

Мудак ты, Бегун, - подумал Твити. – Много ты понимаешь.

Он посмотрел на Сильвестра и поймал его взгляд, понимающий и теплый. С Сильвестром Твити уже давно научился разговаривать без слов.

 

Багз подошел к Лоле и погладил ее по волосам, склонился к ней и тихо что-то сказал. Лола смотрела в сторону, упрямо сжав губы. Багз снова что-то ей прошептал, погладил по плечу, потом заметил уже потемневшие синяки на запястье. Его лицо окаменело. Он бережно взял Лолу за руку и поцеловал в темный синяк. Лола в ответ отвесила ему пощечину. Багз даже не дрогнул и поцеловал снова, в косточку на запястье. Лола закусила губу, что-то довольно раздраженно сказала, но потом сдалась, потянула Банни за торчащую челку к себе и поцеловала, прикусив губу напоследок. Не как брата, разумеется, как любовника.

 

Интересно, - подумал Твити. – Когда это началось? И почему мы просмотрели в свое время? Это же было очевидно.

 

\- Отвези меня домой, - попросил Бегун, который засыпал на ходу, подергав Койота за рукав.

Койот кивнул и встал, повел плечами. Они попрощались и ушли, и Твити подумал, что, кажется, впереди у Бегуна неприятный разговор, пусть он даже этого и не знает.

 

Лола тоже забрала туфли и ушла в гримерку. Багз погладил Даффи по вихрастому затылку.

\- Ты что, набрался? – спросил он недоверчиво. – С утра?

\- Это было тяжелое утро, - пожаловался Даффи.

Багз только головой покачал.

\- Пошли наверх, - велел он. – Поднимайся, поспишь на диване.

Даффи потянулся, сочно, с хрустом, и поплелся за ним.

 

Твити посмотрел на Сильвестра. Тот невозмутимо пил кофе, листая газету, забытую Лолой.

\- Ты завтракал? – неожиданно спросил Сильвестр.

\- Ну да, - соврал Твити.

Сильвестр сложил газету и мягко посмотрел на него.

\- Врешь ведь, - сказал он. – И знаешь же, что я в курсе твоего вранья. Ну и зачем?

\- У меня с утра аппетита нет, - буркнул Твити.

\- А сейчас есть? – спросил Сильвестр.

\- Немного, - прислушавшись к себе, сказал Твити.

\- Лола, детка, - позвал Сильвестр.

Лола вынырнула из гримерки и вопросительно посмотрела на него. На ее светлых волосах был намотан большой бигудь, второй она держала в руках.

\- Что?

\- Можно я украду Твита на час? – спросил Сильвестр. – Ты его подменишь?

\- Без проблем, - ответила Лола. – А ты его покормишь?

\- Ага. Разумеется.

Твити закатил глаза.

\- Да, папочка, да, мамочка, - сказал он с деланным недовольством.

\- Набрался плохого у Койота? – улыбнулся Сильвестр.

\- Не понимаю о чем ты, папочка, - Твити кокетливо сложил губы бантиком и поморгал.

\- Это отвратительно, - Сильвестр осклабился. – Я бы сказал, что это омерзительно, но у меня встал. Так что прекрати.

       

*** 

Бегун прислонился лбом к стеклу и в который уже раз подумал, что пора прекращать это ночное бдение. Денег им обоим хватало и возможно, стоило согласиться на предложение Банни, которое Бегун долго отклонял, и влиться в эту гребанную преступную империю.      

Голова то наливалась тяжестью, то становилась легкой, как воздушный шарик. Койот включил рацию, диспетчер сухим голосом называла адреса и проводила опросы. Ее деловой голос усыплял Бегуна, он чуть сползал в кресле, но уговаривал себя продержаться до дома.

Определенно, пора бы уже что-то сменить, пока он не начал разваливаться. Койот молчал.

 

\- Интересно, - Бегун с удивлением услышал свой голос. – Теперь у всех начнется свадебная лихорадка?

\- М-м? – равнодушно спросил Койот.

\- Ну знаешь, - Бегун пошевелил пальцами. – Сначала один заболевает гриппом, а потом все. Один женится, а потом все…

\- Один умирает, - сухо дополнил Койот, - а потом все. Я понял, о чем ты.

Бегун помолчал.

\- Не думал, что Даффи станет первым, - сказал он задумчиво. – Никогда бы не подумал на него.

\- Да, твой братан даже меня удивил, - согласился Койот. – Только он не первый.

\- Ну, ты не считаешься, - неуверенно поправил его Бегун. – Ты вроде как выбыл из гонки.

\- А я и не про себя, - сказал Койот, не поворачиваясь к нему. – Скажем так, двое из наших друзей однажды отправились в Вегас, и там ухлопались в дрова. А когда проснулись, то обнаружилось, что их женил не то Санта, не то Элвис, в этом их показания расходятся.

Бегун засмеялся.

\- Я тебе даже намекну, - хмыкнул Койот. – У одного из них имя начинается на Тви…

\- А заканчивается на «ти», - кивнул Бегун. – Я уж понял. И давно это было?

Койот задумался.

\- Лет пять назад, - сказал он наконец.

\- Прекрасно, - расстроился Бегун. – Как обычно знают все, кроме меня.

\- Наоборот, - возразил Койот. – Знаем только я да ты.

Бегун растерялся.

\- А почему? – спросил он, облизнув губы. – Как ты узнал?

\- Я коп! – оскорбился Койот. – Через меня весь округ документы делает… по базе пробил случайно, что-то мне надо было сделать для Сильва.

\- А-а, - протянул Бегун.

Он поморгал.

\- А почему они никому не говорят? – спросил он, не сдержав любопытство в узде.

\- Не знаю, - Койот пожал плечами. – А зачем? Эти старые женатики уже так давно вместе, что благословение Элвиса ничего не меняет.

\- Или Санты, - фыркнул Бегун. – И сколько они уже?

 

Койот задумался.

\- Твити прибился к нам в старшей школе, - пробормотал он. – Потом еще пять лет, потом мой выпуск, потом… а хотя нет…

Бегун терпеливо ждал.

\- Ну, вместе они живут лет десять точно, - наконец сказал Койот. – Даже больше.

\- О, - уважительно сказал Бегун.

Койот мягко притормозил и кивнул.

\- Все, топай.

 

Но Бегун никуда не пошел, а повернулся к нему, всмотрелся в лицо и спросил:

\- Ну и в чем дело?

\- Что? – Койот вскинул бровь.

\- Ты меня за идиота держишь? – обиделся Бегун. – В чем дело?

Койот нервно облизнулся, вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.

\- Мне надо возвращаться на работу, - сказал он зло. – Иди домой.

\- Нет, - Бегун упрямо стиснул зубы. – Сначала ты скажешь, что на тебя нашло.

\- Ладно, - Койот хлопнул ладонями по рулю. – Ты хотел знать. Я скажу.

Он снова облизнулся, провел рукой по коротко стриженым волосам.

 

\- Знаешь, из нашей тусовки только Багзи стесняется своего происхождения, но не я.

Бегун кивнул.

\- Я помню, откуда я родом, - зло проговорил Койот. – Я из трущоб. И меня это нихера не парит.

\- Похвально, - кивнул Бегун. – Но я пока не могу понять, к чему ты задвигаешь эту телегу.

Койот невольно улыбнулся. Он, конечно, едва не кипел от ярости, но это его позабавило: кто громче всех кричал «прекращай блатняк», тот быстрее всех заразился чужими особенностями речи. Ну-ну.

 

\- К чему был этот пламенный спич? – любопытно спросил Бегун.

Рыжие волосы разметались по его плечам, фиолетовая краска осталась на спутанных кончиках и на отдельных прядках. Веснушки казались не золотыми, а шоколадными. Красивый мальчик. Даже без ногтей и с изуродованными ладонями. Все равно красивый.

  

\-  Это было к твоим словам, - процедил Койот. – Если ты считаешь, что я тебя недостоин…

Бегун даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

\- Может, ты думаешь, - завелся Койот, - что я временный вариант, а потом ты найдешь себе кого солидней и богаче? Ты так думаешь?

Бегун молча смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Так вот, так не будет, - отрезал Койот. – Либо ты мой, либо ты ничей. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Бегун кивнул.

\- Я тебе шею сверну, - хрипло пообещал Койот. – Сверну нахрен твою блядскую шею.

 

Бегун вдруг начал смеяться, и смеялся он очень жизнерадостно для таких угроз.

\- Что смешного я сказал? – рассвирепел Койот.

\- Да я радуюсь просто, - выдавил Бегун. – Ты же знаешь, что ты психопат?

Койот пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- И что тут радостного? – спросил он, заинтересовавшись.

\- То, что я тоже психопат ведь, - сказал Бегун, все еще сверкая улыбкой. – И мне радостно, что наши странности так подходят друг другу.

\- Мда? – Койот немного растерялся – Бегун порой умел поставить его в тупик.

 

\- Вообще-то твои загоны тянут на психологическое насилие, - сообщил Бегун. – На домашний абьюз и прочее дерьмо. Мне бы стоило обратиться в полицию… не завязанную на Банни, - поправился он.

\- И что тебя останавливает? – прищурился Койот.

Бегун подался к нему, заглядывая в глаза.

\- То, что я тебя не боюсь, - прошептал он в губы Койота, лаская их своим дыханием. – Я тебя хочу… и такого – даже сильнее, чем обычно.

Он жестко поцеловал Койота, укусил за губу до крови и отпрянул, диковато улыбаясь.

 

\- Сучка, - влюблено пробормотал Койот. – Какая ты сучка, золотце.

Бегун улыбнулся, посмотрел искоса, соблазнительно.

\- Тебе пора возвращаться на работу, - промурлыкал он. – А я поднимусь наверх и приласкаю себя.

Койот перестал дышать, словно его ударили под дых.

\- Я буду думать о том, что ты сделаешь со мной вечером, - пообещал Бегун. – Как ты меня ублажишь. Ты ведь постараешься?

\- Вот же паршивец, - простонал Койот. – Я тебя сейчас выкину из машины, Богом клянусь.

Бегун дьявольски ухмыльнулся и выбрался, обошел машину, наклонился и прошептал на ухо Койоту.

\- Я буду играть с собой и думать о твоем члене. - Он выпрямился и потрогал через рубашку сосок, намекая, как будет играть. - А ты уебывай и работай.  
Он развернулся и ушел, улыбаясь до ушей.

 

*** 

Твити не сдержался, засмеялся, когда увидел, как Сильвестр скорчил Спиди страшную гримасу. Спиди моментально все понял, развернулся и сел в другой угол. Твити со многими дружил, но в это утро Силь не хотел делить его внимание ни с кем.

  

\- Как ты относишься к нашей моногамии? – спросил Твити.

Сильвестр не поперхнулся лишь потому, что успел прожевать и проглотить.

\- Положительно отношусь, - ответил он. – А что тебя смущает?

Твити подумал.

\- Ты заметил, что наши друзья перетрахались друг с другом кто как мог, - сказал он, постукивая вилкой по столу. – Я не могу понять, это они такие блядские или это мы скучные?

\- А ты хочешь кого-то к нам пригласить? – удивился Сильвестр.

\- Не хочу, - покачал головой Твити. – Я просто пытаюсь… тебе не скучно со мной в постели?

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Сильвестр. – А тебе что, меня не хватает?

\- Хватает, в том-то и дело, - немного растерянно ответил Твити. – Мне тебя хватает. А почему всем остальным не хватает?

\- Ну ладно, - кивнул Сильвестр. – И с кого мы начнем? Предлагаю Койота оставить напоследок.

Твити засмеялся и перестал волноваться.

 

\- Я ужасно тебя люблю, - сказал он, чуть не подавившись прожеванным листом салата.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Сильвестр. – Учти, я тобой делиться не стану. И себя трахать никому не позволю.

\- Я тоже не горю желанием подставлять кому-то задницу, - поморщился Твити. – Мне нравится только твой хрен.

\- Хм-м, - протянул Сильвестр. – Кажется, тройничок у нас не заладится.

\- Не заладится, -  согласился Твити. – Да и хер с ним.

\- Меня пугает, что ты о таком думаешь, - признался Сильвестр и потянулся за чеком.

Денег у него при себе не было, так что он просто оставил расписку. В районе все друг друга знали.

\- О тройничке?

\- О том, что у нас что-то не так.

Твити пожал плечами.

\- Надо время от времени будоражить кровь, - сказал он, немного подумав. – Знаешь, поволноваться, встряхнуть чувства.

\- Я знаю другой способ взбудоражить кровь, - негромко сказал Сильвестр, его губы дернулись в улыбке.

\- Мне надо возвращаться в клуб, - сказал Твити, возбужденно облизнувшись.

\- А это по пути, - Сильвестр все-таки ухмыльнулся. – Пошли. Встряхнем твои чувства.

 

Твити подозревал, куда они идут, но не был уверен до последнего, пока Силь не вытащил ключи от тяжелой стальной двери с дверного косяка.

\- Неужели их там до сих пор никто не нашел? – удивился Твити.

\- Может и нашли, - пожал плечами Сильвестр. – Только мало кто может так высоко допрыгнуть.

Твити, например, не смог бы.

Он начал дрожать от нетерпения, пока Сильвестр щелкал автоматами, зажигая лампы. Ринг залило слепящим светом. Сильвестр притащил маты и набросал один на другой.

\- Я бы рекомендовал тебе закрыть дверь, - сказал он, улыбаясь глазами. – Ты будешь громко кричать.

 

У Твити пересохло во рту. Он послушно закрыл дверь, повернулся и застыл, как птица перед змеей или кошкой. Сильвестр очутился рядом и смотрел на него темно-зелеными, хищными глазами. Он не брился с утра, темные волосы торчали колючими иголками. Твити знал, что Силь – самый добрый человек из всех, кого Твити встречал в своей жизни. Знал, что Силь не причинит ему вреда. Но все равно испугался, потому что в Сильвестре было и темное начало, было то, что делало его беспощадным, опасным, смертоносным бойцом. Он видел Сильвестра простуженным, и видел избитым, видел его спящим в конце концов. Видел его в ярко-желтых шортах и дурацком сомбреро… но при этом глазами своей души вполне достоверно мог увидеть его, именно такого небритого и хищного, с… с огнеметом в руках, допустим. Сильвестр, на пару с Банни, проворачивал и такие делишки – кровавые и беспощадные.

Твити боялся… но это был сладкий страх. Потому что этот высокий мужик, опасный и спокойный, этот мужчина, в лице которого Твити иногда замечал тень шестнадцатилетнего мрачного мальчика – это был его мужик. И Твити имел его точно так же, как ухмыляющийся свой страшной изломанной улыбочкой Сильвестр собирался поиметь его самого.

Он стащил футболку и бросил ее на пол. Потом медленно снял штаны и носки. Потом стащил и белье, и остался совершенно голым. Чуть развел руки, показывая свое гладкое, безволосое тело. Волосы у него в общем-то, и так росли не очень хорошо, в отличие от густо заросшего Сильвестра, но кое-где Твити брился. Не то, чтобы они с Сильвестром это обсуждали… просто Твити каждый раз убирал волосы на лобке, а Сильвестр делал вид, что так и надо.

 

\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил его Сильвестр, осматривая тяжелым, хозяйским взглядом. – Ложись на спину.

И кивнул в сторону матов, сваленных кучей.

\- Мне назвать тебя папочкой или и так обойдешься? – осведомился Твити.

Он подпрыгнул и даже закричал от неожиданности, когда горячая ладонь с силой шлепнула его по ягодице. Колени подкосились, Твити пошатнулся – и тогда сумасшедшая сила подхватила его, словно пушинку, хоть пушинкой он вообще-то не был, и бросила на скользкие и холодные маты. Твити охнул и раздвинул ноги, охотно прижал их к груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что будет хорошим и послушным. Время дерзостей прошло.

 Сильвестр склонился над ним, несколько секунд оценивающе смотрел, провел пальцами по ноге, с силой растер голень, сжал щиколотку, но не больно, просто зафиксировав ее, словно стальным кольцом. Твити зажмурился – прямо над ним чуть покачивалась яркая лампа, светила в глаза. Он жадно прислушался к ощущениям своего тела – маты под спиной нагревались и становились чудовищно скользкими; редкие волоски на ногах встали дыбом, кожа пошла мурашками. Пальцы Сильвестра, с твердыми мозолями, теплые и сильные, поглаживали его щиколотку. 

 К горящей от шлепка ягодице прижались губы, поддразнили щетиной. Твити застонал от нетерпения, запрокинул голову еще сильнее, не зная, как показать, что ему уже не терпится.

 

\- Силь, - позвал он, с трудом пытаясь удержаться на скользких матах, те сбились в кучу и куда-то съезжали, пока не критически, но уже с заметным уклоном. – Возьми резинку у меня в штанах.

Он перевернулся на спину, без труда вывернувшись из хватки, потер глаза ладонями и посмотрел на Сильвестра. Тот уже избавился от толстовки, сидел на корточках, полуголый и мохнатый, с темными волосами на груди и плечах, и смотрел терпеливо, как обычно едва заметно улыбаясь.

Твити не удержался, погладил Сильвестра по плечу, поцеловал в розовый сосок, твердый и чуть соленый.

 

\- Надень резинку.

\- Зачем? – недовольство спросил Сильвестр. В шортах у него образовался выпуклый, солидный бугор.

\- Затем, - упрямо сказал Твити, облизнув губы, пытаясь отвести взгляд от этого манящего бугра. – У меня смена впереди. Я не хочу весь день подтекать себе в штаны твоей спермой.

В глазах у Сильвестра вспыхнули два дьявольских возбужденных темно-зеленых огонька. Твити уже решил было, что его не послушаются, но Сильвестр подчинился и отошел.

 

\- Ты не сделаешь мне больно? – тихо спросил Твити, укладываясь обратно на спину, в нагретую его телом ямку в мягком поролоне. 

\- Нет, - ответил Сильвестр, внимательно глядя на него. – Конечно, нет.

Он остановился и несколько секунд просто глядел на него, крутя в пальцах прямоугольную, блестящую упаковку презерватива. Твити поерзал, надеясь найти лучшее место, прижал ноги к груди и чуть повилял задницей, намекая на продолжение. Сильвестр щелкнул резинкой, скинул шорты и подошел к нему, огромный, совершенно голый и похожий на пещерного человека. Склонился и погладил Твити по бедрам. Его взволнованное лицо нависло сверху, черные ресницы порхали вверх-вниз, как бабочки.

Твити подался к этому встревоженному, полному любви взгляду, сам приподнял бедра, но заскулил, потому что смазки на презервативе было маловато. Конечно, он был растянут, но все равно проникновение первые несколько секунд было почти болезненным, Твити инстинктивно попытался увернуться и вытолкнуть из себя причиняющую боль штуку. Сильвестр не останавливался, двигался нежно, но неотвратимо, сжал пальцы на его колене, перехватил за плечо и придавил к матам. Если бы он задвигался резко – стало бы больно всерьез, но Сильвестр делал все очень медленно, и лишь убедившись, что Твити больше не дышит с присвистом и не пытается просочиться сквозь пол, заработал бедрами мерно и ритмично, до хлопков кожи по коже.

Твити вцепился ногтями ему в плечи, оставил парочку царапин и зажмурился. Он не мог сдержаться и начал стонать, заметался на месте, даже зная, что ему не дадут не то, что повернуться, а особо пошевелиться. Сильвестр и с дыхания не сбился. Он сразу усилил хватку, поймав Твити в капкан собственного тела. Не причинял боли сознательно, но и не давал свободы. Он так эгоистично получал собственное удовольствие, что Твити едва не завыл. Сильвестр даже не стеснялся пользоваться своим физическим преимуществом, он демонстрировал свою силу, свою выносливость. И хоть он даже слова не сказал, Твити отлично понимал, что Сильвестр говорит ему весом своего тела и своим жестким темпом – Сильвестр трахал его, потому что был сильнее. Потому что мог поиметь его. По праву сильного, как же еще.

У Твити закружилась голова от возбуждения, он перестал скулить – на это не хватало дыхания, возбужденно облизнулся и вонзил ногти Сильвестру в бок, понукая. Сильвестр, не останавливаясь, поймал его руку и пригвоздил ее к мату, забросил ногу Твити на свое плечо.

Твити не сразу заметил, что ритм ускорился, становясь все более жестким. Маты поскрипывали под их весом, лампа тоже начала качаться – и Твити не сразу понял, что это качается вовсе не лампа, а его самого так продергивает под Сильвестром. Но когда он понял, с какой силой его мотает - он ощутил себя таким маленьким, таким слабым перед этой секс-машиной, этой тренированной стальной плотью. Птенцом в лапах жестокого, игривого кота. Силь целиком накрывал его своим телом.

 

\- Хватит, - почти прорыдал Твити, чувствуя, что голова у него кружится до дурноты. – Хватит!

Сильвестр тут же остановился, как останавливается отлаженный механизм, если нажать на кнопку.

\- Тебе больно? – спросил Сильвестр.

\- Нет, - всхлипнул Твити, у него даже слезы по вискам потекли, затекая в уши.

\- Тогда продолжим, - невозмутимо ответил Силь.

Он переложил обе ноги Твити на свое плечо, сжав их предплечьем, склонился, сгибая Твити пополам, и снова задвигался в своем равнодушном, убыстряющемся ритме.

Твити закричал, он не знал – орет громко или хрипит еле-еле, его трясло и колотило в спазмах. Сильвестр терся об него грудью, как большая змея, царапал его ухо щетиной, жарко дышал на ухо и, сам того не замечая, стискивал за бедро все сильнее, оставляя синяки.

 

Господи, - подумал Твити в полуобморочном состоянии, - и ведь он меня жалеет. Он ведь нежен со мной, как с девчонкой. А как тот же Бегун может это терпеть? Да от этого же сдохнуть можно!

Он нечаянно прикусил себе язык до крови, застонал и облизнул губы – и в ту же секунду Сильвестр впился в его губы, как долбанный вампир, почуявший кровь. Он целовал жестко, трахал в рот, не скрываясь, что в первую очередь получает собственное удовольствие.

 

Но к черту Бегуна, - подумал Твити. – Мы сами и так…

 

Он не мог сформулировать, что «и так» они. Ему было слишком кайфово, чтобы думать. Но если бы он сумел сфокусироваться на чем-то, кроме «…о господи, да, сильнее, войди в меня, вот так, в меня, пожалуйста, господи, как хорошо, как глубоко, ты со мной, ты во мне, боже да…» - он бы сказал, что наибольшее удовольствие ему доставляет осознание того, что Сильвестр пользуется его телом, словно своей любимой вещью.

Любил ли себя Твити? Да. Ценил ли он себя? Определенно. Иногда даже чрезмерно. Но чем эгоистичнее Сильвестр использовал его, тем слаще было Твити. Он хотел быть дыркой, искренне желал быть подстилкой, и если бы Сильвестр перестал так равнодушно, по-хозяйски... и почти брезгливо к нему относиться, валяя на матах – Твити бы врезал ему по челюсти.

Он начал задыхаться, закатывая глаза. Сильвестр вздернул его бедра и в какой-то момент начал долбить Твити с такой силой, что тот действительно заорал, громко и отчаянно, захлебываясь в оргазме. Твити даже не успел сжать свой член, все произошло так сильно и мощно, что он затрясся, крича и кусая Сильвестра за плечо, чтобы заглушить свои вопли. Между их животами стало липко.

 

Сильвестр притормозил и дал ему отдышаться.

\- Потерпишь? – спросил он тихо. – Или я додрочу?

\- Я потерплю, - Твити потерся щекой о его искусанное и исцарапанное плечо. – Давай.

Сильвестр снова начал работать бедрами, но теперь уже руки у него подрагивали, а дыхание начало сбиваться. Теперь уже мог просто кончить, не ублажая Твити. Он уперся лбом в мат, тихо простонал, сжимая объятия.

 

\- Твит, - прошептал Сильвестр. – Малыш.

Его бедра начали сбиваться с ритма, толкаться все грубее и грубее, ритм окончательно сломался.

\- Да, папочка, - отозвался Твити, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Мне так хорошо с тобой.

 

Сильвестр посмотрел на него, глаза у него расширились, потом закрылись. Руки дрогнули, и по всему телу прокатилась длинная судорога. Твити облапил его руками и ногами, стиснул, вжимая в себя почти до боли, удерживая и обещая своей хваткой, что всегда будет удерживать, всегда подхватит. Сильвестр прохрипел что-то невнятное, потом поцеловал Твити в висок и спросил:

\- Ты там не задыхаешься внизу?

\- Нет, - расслабленно ответил Твити. – Все хорошо, котик. Заткнись и расслабься.

Сильвестр послушно расслабился в его объятиях, только чуть приподнялся и стащил резинку, завязал ее узлом и бросил на пол.

 

\- Ну и как? – спросил он, мягко улыбаясь. – Встряхнул чувства, крошка?

\- Давно мы не делали чего-то такого, - признал Твити. – Давненько.

Он выполз из-под Сильвестра, встал на ноги и потянулся, охнул от отвращения, наступив на использованную резинку.

\- Ты посмотри, какой брезгливый, - улыбнулся Сильвестр. – Только что ты визжал от счастья, когда эта штука была в тебе.

 - Фу, - Твити поморщился и принялся одеваться. – Пойдешь со мной обратно?

Сильвестр кивнул, он подтянул шорты, выбросил резинку, притащил откуда-то губку и протер мат.

 

\- Тут знаешь, детишки будут кувыркаться, - сказал он на нетерпеливый взгляд Твити. – Не в том смысле, в каком кувыркался ты.

Он пшикнул пару раз спиртом и утер руки полотенцем.

 

Твити потянулся – он чувствовал себя окончательно проснувшимся и бодрым. Все тело пело, каждая мышца ощущалась так живо, словно размял массажист. Твити усмехнулся своим мыслями, покосившись на Сильвестра – вон он, массажист. Словно танком проехал сверху…и как его не размазало по матам под этой тушей? Хорошо, что Сильвестр настолько хорошо владел своим телом, мог быть и сильным и нежным, одновременно. 

Сильвестр посмотрел на него и вскинул бровь, пытаясь понять, чему Твити так мечтательно улыбается.

 

 (c) CrazyTom

 

***

 

\- Сделаешь мне еще кофе? – спросил Сильвестр, проводив Твити на работу к «Чернилам и краскам».

\- Заметано, красавчик, - улыбнулся Твити.

 

Он схватил Сильвестра за руку и затащил в клуб, все еще тихий и пустой с утра. Лола, лежа на подиуме, болтала с кем-то по мобильному, за барной стойкой крутился Багз, пересчитывая бутылки.

Он вскинул спокойный взгляд, дернул бровью и снова вернулся к подсчету.

\- Ты покормил его? – спросил Багз так неожиданно, что Твити вздрогнул.

\- Покормил, - ответил Сильвестр.

\- О господи, и ты туда же! – Твити всплеснул руками.

\- А ты что, решил загнуться прямо в моем кабаке? – спросил Банни. – Плохая идея, дружок.

Твити закатил глаза, вытолкал его из-за стойки и поставил сразу три чашки под кофейный автомат.

 

Не успел кофе набраться до краев, как дверь хлопнула, и в клуб ворвался Койот.

\- Все нормально? – спросил он. – Это я интересуюсь как представитель власти, если что.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Банни, поддразнивая его. – Вы позволите предложить вам взятку, офицер?

Койот легонько похлопал себя по члену.

\- Разрешаю взять взятку на полную глубину, - сказал он и запрыгнул на ближайший стул.

\- Взять взятку? – повторил Сильвестр, пока Твити доставал еще одну чашку. – Странно звучит, да?

\- Ну, если кто-то дает взятки, - логично рассудил Банни, - то кто-то и берет взятки, верно?

\- Почему-то мы только даем, - приуныл Сильвестр.

\- Но некоторые все-таки берут, - гадко заметил Койот, посмотрел на Твити и ухмыльнулся.

Потом его взгляд переместился, а улыбочка расползлась еще шире.

\- Вон еще один берущий явился, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону лестницы.

Даффи на всякий случай показал ему средний палец, сел рядом с Сильвестром и посмотрел на Твити требовательными желтыми глазами.

 

\- Зачем ты встал? – спросил Багз, остановившись позади него.

Он поерошил темные волосы, погладил Даффи по затылку. В своей компании Багз мог позволить себе быть нежным и сентиментальным.

\- Не спится, зая, - ответил Даффи.

Сильвестр перегнулся и поставил чашку в раковину.

\- Спасибо, Твит, - сказал он и зевнул. – Мне надо открывать ринг.

Твити помахал ему, все остальные кивнули на прощание.

 

\- Итак, - сказал Койот. – Давайте поговорим о бросании букета. Это очень важно!

\- Никаких букетов, - строго сказал Багз. – Никаких церемоний, никаких баптистских хоров.

\- Ну хоть тортом угостите, жлобы, - огорчился Койот.

Твити фыркнул. Койот посмотрел на Даффи и осекся, заметив, как Даффи сверлит его злым взглядом.

\- Чего?

\- До меня дошли слухи, что ты малого калечишь, - проговорил Даффи.

Койот моргнул.

\- Чего? – спросил он снова. – Это как понять?

Твити тоже уставился на него с интересом, Бегун не выглядел каким-то покалеченным час назад, но Твити знал, что игры у этой парочки действительно жесткие.

 

\- Я про… - Даффи похлопал себя по соску, проступившему под белой майкой.

Твити уже не мог вспомнить, кто первый ввел моду на эти полуспортивные майки – Багз, или все-таки Даффи принес на крыльях, да так и прижилось.

\- А-а-а, - хищно проговорил Койот и улыбнулся похабной, полной сладострастия улыбочкой. – Ты про это.

\- Про что он? – тихо спросил Багз у Твити. – Я что-то ничего не понял.

\- Я про пирсинг, - неохотно сказал Даффи. – Этот мудила исколол моего брата, как еж ебучий.

\- Да? – удивился Багз, глядя на Койота. – Зачем?

\- Да божечки, - закатил глаза тот, - всего-то четыре прокола!

Даффи чуть не свалился со стула вместе с чашкой.

\- Сколько?!

\- Где? – одновременно с ним спросил заинтересовавшийся Банни.

\- Соски, - невозмутимо ответил Койот. – Уздечка и мошонка.

Даффи побледнел. Потом покраснел. Потом начал зеленеть. Выглядел он при этом презабавно, казалось, он сейчас и сблеванет, и взорвется от ярости.

 

\- Ты сам колол, да? – догадался Твити.

\- Естественно, - Койот пожал плечами. – Золотко только других людей резать может, а себя боится.

\- Мне надо осмотреть эти проколы, - прошипел Даффи. – Ты, криворукое хуйло, ты хоть знаешь, какие могут быть последствия?!

\- Ты точно смотреть не будешь, - моментально окрысился Койот. – И вообще-то, это месяц назад было, все давно зажило.

\- Месяц? – растерялся Даффи.

Койот кивнул.

\- И кто знал, кроме… - Даффи посмотрел на болтающую Лолу, та лежала на животе, согнув ноги в коленях, поправляла пряди, обмотанные ленточками фольги, и не обращала на них никакого внимания.

\- Никто, - ответил Койот.

\- А почему это она знала, а я нет? – обиделся Багз.

\- А какая тебе разница, что в члене у моей детки? – прищурился Койот.

\- Дело в принципе, - холодно ответил Банни.

\- Ну… - Койот помолчал. – У куколки есть вкус, а у тебя нет. Она помогала золотку выбирать сережки. А во-вторых…

Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, но светло, без издевки.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты проболтаешься?

Он кивнул в сторону Даффи. На это Багзу было нечего ответить.

 

\- Как ты его уговорил? – спросил Твити. – Серьезно, как можно на такое уговорить?

\- Я?! – удивился Койот.

Он осмотрел их с таким удивлением, словно видел впервые.

\- Погодите, вы что решили? Что это я его заставил? Серьезно?

\- Нет, - не очень уверенно пробормотал Твити. – Нет, мы так не думаем.

\- Вижу я, - возмутился Койот. – По рожам вашим вижу, как вы не думаете.

Он посмотрел на Даффи и посерьезнел.

\- Это была его идея, - сказал он искренне. – Бегун захотел, а я… ну я возражать не стал. Я бы никогда его не заставил делать что-то, чего он не хочет.

\- Я знаю, - так же искренне ответил Даффи. – Если он упрется – его ничем не убедишь. Я знаю… ты его не заставляешь. Ну хотя бы контролируй его тягу к саморазрушению.

Койот кивнул.

 

\- Ну и как ощущения? – спросил практичный Банни, которого особенности тяжелого характера Бегуна не очень-то интересовали.

\- Прикольные игрушки, - сообщил Койот. – Особенно если взять небольшую такую цепочку…

Он посмотрел на Даффи и отмахнулся.

\- Потом, короче расскажу. Когда поблизости не будет трепетных барышень.

\- Заебись вообще! – рассердился Даффи. – Ты не только трахаешь моего брата, ты еще и треплешься направо и налево.

\- Я еще и много знаю, - ответил Койот, подвигав бровями. – Например, про то, что один мальчик очень любит, когда в постели оказывается…

\- Койот, - тихо и весомо попросил Багз.

Койот заткнулся. Даффи посмотрел на Банни, потом в свою чашку.

\- Я тебя убью, - сказал он обиженно. – Сначала женюсь, потом убью. Может, и по завещанию чего-нибудь оттяпаю.

\- Оттяпать можно при разводе, - поправил его Твити. – По завещанию можно просто получить.

\- По шее от других претендентов, - фыркнул Койот.

\- Что там оказывается в постели? – тихо-тихо спросил у него Твити, - не томи?

 

\- Мой нож, - сказал Банни, у которого слух был как у летучей мыши. Он вытащил бабочку и принялся катать лезвие по пальцам так небрежно, быстро и просто, словно это был обычный тупой стальной ключ, – Даффи у нас фетишист на ножи. А мне не жалко. Еще вопросы?

\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Твити. – Почему мы такие скучные, а? В койку никого третьего не тянем, пирсинг никому не делаем, с ножами не балуемся… у нас даже игрушек почти нет. Я сейчас ощущаю себя каким-то стариком.

\- Знаешь, Твит, - помолчав, сказал Даффи. – В этом дурдоме пирсинга и дебилов должен быть какой-то образец спокойствия. Знаешь, островок в бурном море…

\- Неистового охуительного секса, - фыркнул Койот.

-… отменной ебанутости, - Даффи обжег его взглядом. – Так что у вас все хорошо. Вы просто нормальные.

Он вдруг, не глядя, быстро и ловко протянул руку и двумя пальцами схватился за лезвие ножа, которым играл Багз. Лезвие двигалось быстро, но и Даффи - тоже. Он не порезался. Банни улыбнулся. Даффи, глядя только на него, чуть подался вперед и медленным, чувственным движением лизнул сложенную бабочку по всей длине. Твити почему-то бросило в пот. Койот тоже тихо вздохнул. Улыбка Банни стала хищной и очень собственнической.

 

\- Нет, ну это тоже ебанутость, конечно, - сказал Даффи, выпрямившись. – Но дырявить моего братана – это вообще ни в какие рамки!

\- Хочу и дырявлю, - огрызнулся Койот. – Тем более, что он тоже этого хочет.

\- А такой был хороший мальчик, - сокрушенно проговорил Даффи. – Такой был невинный, послушный…

\- Он и теперь послушный, - ответил Койот, неожиданно зло. – По-твоему, теперь он плохой?

\- Нет, - растерялся Даффи, не ожидавший такого отпора.

\- Вот именно, - жестко сказал Койот. – Он и теперь хороший. Просто раньше он был твой, а теперь мой.

Он встал и положил перед Твити две монетки, по доллару каждая.

\- А ты обломись, - закончил Койот.

\- Иди ты! – отмахнулся Даффи, заметно смутившийся. – Ты про моего брата говоришь вообще-то!

\- Очень за тебя рад, - равнодушно ответил Койот.

\- Козел, - буркнул Даффи себе под нос, но Койот услышал.

Он вернулся, и не успел никто ничего сказать, как он крепко схватил обомлевшего Даффи за затылок, наклонился и широко лизнул его щеку от подбородка до глаза. 

\- Да, прикольно, - сказал Койот и смылся быстрее ветра.

\- Вот мудила! – взорвался Даффи, выхватил у Твити салфетку и принялся вытирать лицо. – По-твоему это смешно?!

\- Да, - сознался Багз, пытаясь не смеяться, но получалось у него не очень. – Было смешно.

Даффи выругался.

 

\- Ты с ним трахался, - вдруг вырвалось у Твити почти против его воли.

Чем дольше он смотрел на краснеющего Даффи, тем сильней становилась его уверенность.

\- Да пару раз всего, - буркнул Даффи. – И то ничего путного не вышло.

\- Бегун уперся рогами, - пояснил Багз. – Сам сладенькое любит, а делиться не любит.

Твити в общем-то, много всяких историй слышал, эмоциональный иммунитет у него был как у носорога, но тут проняло даже его.

\- Ты позволил Койоту поиметь твоего любовника? – переспросил он недоверчиво.

\- Нет, конечно, - спокойно ответил Банни.

Твити растерялся.

\- Я поделился с моим лучшим другом Койотом своим любовником, - сказал Багз, улыбаясь глазами. - И мы вместе поимели моего драгоценного любовника. Было очень классно. Кстати, спасибо за траву, Твит. Могу тебе даже подробности рассказать.

\- Не надо, - тут же ответил Твити. – Нет, расскажи. Нет, господи, не надо. Пожалуйста, у меня запас есть.

Даффи вздохнул, уперся локтем в барную стойку и потер лоб.

 

\- А что такого? – спросила Лола, подошедшая незаметно. – Мы тоже так делали.

Твити кивнул на Даффи.

\- С ним тоже, - согласилась Лола. – И с Койотом. Бегун, бедняжка, ужасно ревнивый. Я думала, он меня зарежет потом.

\- Я тоже так думал, - признался Багз. – Ну их нахер с их больными отношениями.

\- Вы можете заткнуться? – жалобно попросил Даффи.

\- Заткнись и терпи, - ответил Багз, ущипнув его за щеку. – Теперь ты часть семьи.

\- Мда, - помолчав, сказал Твити. – Ребята, как вы еще триппер не разнесли по всему округу?

\- Ну, знаешь, - обиделась Лола.

Багз только укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, что ты там подумал, - сказал Даффи, - но за пределы семейного круга это не выходит. Сам не верю, что говорю это, но честно, все очень благопристойно.

\- Ага, - покивал Твити. – Давай я резюмирую? Вы с Багзи трахаете его сестру, Багзи на это смотрит… и при этом он изредка трахает твоего брата, Дафф… не спорь, я знаю, по вам видно.

Багз молча закрыл рот. Даффи принялся рассматривать кольцо на его пальце так, словно впервые увидел.

-… а его любовник, - продолжил Твити, - и наш всеобщий злоебучий друг на это наверняка тоже смотрит и поебывает тебя, а Бегун… Бегуну-то хоть что-то перепадает?

Он посмотрел на Лолу.

\- Нет, - отмахнулась та, - малыш только по мальчикам. Я не лесбиянка, а он реально как девчонка в постели…

Даффи хлопнул ее по заднице, обтянутой джинсовыми шортами. Лола в ответ укусила его за ухо.

\- И только Бегуну ничего не перепадает, - закончил Твити, - хотя трахают его все, кому не лень.

\- Я не трахаю, - поправил его Даффи. – Несмотря на тлетворное влияние мафиозного клана Банни – я нормальный.

Он подумал и добавил:

\- В пределах нормы во всяком случае.

\- Это даже не Санта-Барбара, - покачал головой ошарашенный Твити. – Это реально Гонорея Хиллз.

\- Завидовать нехорошо, - важно сказала Лола. – И вообще ну тебя, зануду.

Твити хмыкнул и налил себе стопку джина.

 

Даффи потянулся, зевнул и потер глаза.

\- Пожалуй, пойду посплю, - сказал он и ушел.

Лола заняла его место.

\- Как-то мне страшновато, - признался Багз.

Лола взглянула на него с нежностью, больше материнской, чем сестринской.

\- Что такое, зая? – спросила она, давно передрав любимое ласковое словечко Даффи.

Багз пожал плечами.

\- Боюсь, это очередная из его чокнутых идей, - сказал он и принялся вертеть в руках ложечку. – Не могу представить, во что это выльется.

\- Будете жить долго и счастливо, - подсказала Лола. – И может, усыновите пачку чернокожих детишек.

Она захохотала, увидев, как исказилось лицо брата.

\- Ну тебя, - ответил Багз и посмотрел на Твити.

\- Ладно, - сказал тот. – Тогда представь, что он куда-нибудь смылся?

\- То есть? - удивился Багз.

\- Сбежал, - поправился Твити.

Багз посмотрел на свое новое кольцо, потом перевел взгляд на Твити.

\- Не могу, - сказал он. – Он не из тех, что сбегают, скорее он меня пристрелит сначала. Да и не сбежит, я же его везде найду… если не пристрелит.

\- Ладно, - хладнокровно сказал Твити. – Тогда представь, что его убили.

Банни вздрогнули одновременно.

\- Не хочу представлять, - сдавленно проговорил Багз.

\- Твити, перестань, - попросила Лола.

\- Ну и как? – спросил Твити, улыбаясь. – Теперь тебя не пугает заключение брака?

Банни задумался.

\- Теперь нет, - сказал он после паузы и тоже улыбнулся. – Теперь совсем не пугает.

 

Лола увидела входящего Тазза и улыбнулась ему. Тазз был единственным разумным человеком в их компании – по утрам он спал и к сплетням был совершенно равнодушен. Твити кивнул ему и принялся переставлять бутылки. К обеду посетители начинали потихоньку собираться, а вечером в клубе будет некуда шагу ступить. Банни ушел наверх, Лола утащила Тазза в гримерку… показывать туфли, наверное.

 

***

\- Такое чувство, что у меня не голова, а мусорная корзина, - пожаловался Твити, устроившись на кровати. – Ты не представляешь, чего я сегодня наслушался.

\- Расскажешь? – спросил Сильвестр.

Он прошел по спальне, голый и большой, поправил жалюзи и выключил верхний свет, оставив лишь ночник.

\- Конечно, расскажу, - фыркнул Твити.

Сильвестр опустился позади него и принялся разминать напряженные плечи. Твити выдохнул и расслабился.

\- Потом расскажу, - пробормотал он, зажмурившись. – Продолжай.

Сильвестр засмеялся, овеяв его шею теплым воздухом. Прижался грудью к спине и потерся подбородком о макушку Твити.

\- Хочешь спать или?

\- Хочу обниматься, - признался Твити. – Смена была адская, обнимай меня, ладно?

\- Конечно, - согласился Сильвестр. – Я всегда тебя обнимаю.

Твити дал ему лечь удобнее, устроился в его руках и принялся лениво крутить большую ладонь, ощупывая пальцы, твердые костяшки и шершавые каменные мозоли.

 

\- Помнишь, я говорил про моногамию?

\- Помню, - согласился Сильвестр.

\- Давай все так и оставим, - попросил Твити. – Я рехнусь, если мне придется тебя с кем-то делить.

\- Уговорил, - засмеялся Сильвестр. – Так и оставим.

Твити повернул голову, нашел на ощупь его губы, теплые и мягкие. Он привычно скользнул языком по неровному контуру зубов. Выдохнул и позволил Сильвестру вести в поцелуе. Как позволял всегда.

\- А теперь перестань уже пыхтеть, - скомандовал Сильвестр. – И расскажи, что тебя мучает.

И Твити заговорил.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Сильвестр: http://pics.livejournal.com/dark_mordor/pic/0024ytyh/s640x480
> 
> Твити: http://lamcdn.net/wonderzine.com/post-cover/cT-KMrnx3IHhfVJrNjwBUg-default.jpg


End file.
